TRADUCTION: Négociation d'Hier
by Cassandre Potter
Summary: Luce est mourante, sur le point de donner son pacificateur à sa fille, Aria elle est stoppée par Kawahira. Un autre Ciel plus pur et plus fort vivant en Angleterre conviendrait mieux. Ce Ciel à pour nom Harry Potter. C'est donc une chasse à l'Arcobaleno du Ciel manquant qui commence et c'est Skull qui le premier trouve Harry. Posts 1 chapitre par semaine (1/2 Vendredi 1/2 Samedi)
1. Chapitre 1 partie 1 Décision

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du chapitre original de Shadowblayze: " Décisions":_

* * *

 **Décisions:**

Kawahira, portant son masque de Checker Face, regarda la mourante boss de la Giglio Nero en réfléchissant à son prochain mouvement.

Alors que le pacificateur de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel devrait allait à la jeune Aria lorsque Luce mourrait. Kawahira avait trouvé un autre ciel pour assumer la charge. Un qui avait des flammes beaucoup plus pures. Et en ne tenant pas deux parties du Tri ni Sette, Aria serait capable d'utiliser ses talents hérités de Sepira au maximum et pourrait ainsi garder forte la famille pour laquelle Sepira était _morte_.

Sans parler de vivre plus longtemps.

Kawahira n'avait pas le don de voir l'avenir mais quelque chose le faisait frissonnait désagréablement et le poussait à agir. Et Kawahira n'a pas vécu comme le dernier de son peuple sans apprendre à faire confiance à ses instincts. En tant que dernier Né de la Terre, il était beaucoup plus connecté à la Terre que les humains et _quelque chose_ allait se produire.

C'était la raison, pour laquelle ils avaient eu la possibilité de manifester les éléments à l'intérieur de leurs âmes après tout. Bien que ce ne fut qu'une infime fraction de la puissance d'un vrai Né de la Terre.

(Ou c'est ce qu'il avait été. Jusqu'à ce que la Terre devienne si corrompue avec les espèces moindre et l'équilibre avait été perturbée. Ce qui avait provoqué la chute puis l'extinction de l'espèce de Kawahira . Alors que les races inférieures avaient lourdement ignoré le chaos qu'ils invitaient avec leur insouciance des lois de la nature. Mais la progéniture indisciplinée n'écoutait jamais jusqu'à ce que les conséquences viennent les rattraper, et même?)

Ce qui a laissé l'Administrateur du Tri ni Sette avec une question: Devait-il prendre où non le pacificateur du ciel?

Au final, Kawahira avait peu de considérations pour les humains et leurs règles stupides.

Certes l'Arcobaleno du Ciel était spécial mais Kawahira n'était pas obligé de dire aux autres Arcobaleno qui était le nouveau titulaire du pacificateur du ciel. Et il ne se souciait certainement pas que c'était techniquement leur "patron".

 _Les humains..._

Alors que Luce en se mourant remettait son pacificateur à Aria, Kawahira est intervenu. Apparaissant et disparaissant avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir.

(Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux que le Pacificateur du ciel est affaiblis le sang de Sepira au point où il était actuellement. Surtout que Luce avait été presque aussi forte que Sepira l'était lorsqu'ils étaient encore enfants. Kawahira ne l'avais _jamais_ vaincue à un jeu de poursuite. Il était également très reconnaissant que le pacificateur du ciel protégerait le nouveau ciel de la Vue d'Aria.)

* * *

Le petit garçon le regardait avec des yeux beaucoup trop vieux pour son jeune visage.

Kawahira avait du le sortir d'un _placard._

Il avait certes vu des coutumes étranges pour éduquer les enfants humains durant sa longue vie, mais dans cette époque et dans un quartier riche où à défaut aisé comme celui-ci, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en venir à de telles mesures.

Kawahira retira son masque afin de pouvoir parler à l'enfant sans l'effrayer. Désignant le pacificateur il lui dit:

-Ceci est le Pacificateur du Ciel. Il fait parti d'un système maintenant l'équilibre du monde. Il a besoin d'une personne pour le tenir afin de ne pas mourir. Le problème est qu'au fil des années, il va te rendre malade... Tu seras chanceux de vivre pour voir la trentaine.

Kawahira fit une pause avant de continuer*:

-Il y a six autres personnes avec des sucettes semblables à celles-ci. Mais ces personnes sont réduites à l'état de bébé. Le porteur du pacificateur du ciel est le seul à vieillir normalement. Vous pouvez les identifiez et quels éléments ils représentent en fonction de la couleur de leur pacificateur.

Ensemble, tous les sept, vous êtes communément appelé _I Prescelti Sette_ où "Les Sept plus Fort au monde" où encore Arcobaleno. Il existe sept types de Flammes de Dernière Volonté:

Ciel, Tempête, Pluie, Foudre, Soleil, Nuage et Brume. Leurs capacités sont respectivement l'Harmonisation, la Désintégration, la Sérénité, le Durcissement, l'Activation, la Propagation et la Construction. Il y' a aussi les flammes dures et douces ainsi que les utilisateurs classique et les inversés.

Kawahira lui laissa quelques instants pour tout retenir avant de reprendre.*

-Chaque flammes à une couleur caractéristique: Le Ciel est orange, la Tempête rouge, la Pluie est bleue, la Foudre verte, le Soleil jaune, le Nuage est violet et la Brume est indigo, bleu foncé. Tu me suis?

Kawahira avait utilisé sa flamme brume pour créer des illustrations en même temps qu'il expliquait. Il y avait également un livre posé devant le garçon.

Ce dernier ramassa délicatement le livre devant lui et hocha la tête avec hésitation.

-Le système dont les sucettes font parties est appelé Tri ni Sette. Il est ce qui maintient la vie sur Terre et ce qui permet d'exister.

Kawahira fit une pause et loucha vers le garçon:

-Tu prends ça très calmement.

L'enfant sourit à l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

-Au moins ma vie signifiera quelque chose de cette façon. Murmura t-il en éraflant une chaussure sur le plancher de la "chambre des jouets cassés"

-Mes parents étaient des ivrognes qui se sont eux mêmes tués et mes parents vivants me haïssent. Au moins si je porte votre Pacificateur, je ferais quelque chose d'utile de ma vie. Même si ça me t...tue.

Le souffle du garçon s'accrocha sur la fin de sa déclaration.

-Vous avez utilisé ces jolies flammes, fait des choses devant moi et puis la tante Pétunia m'appelle déjà un monstre.

Dans un haussement d'épaule Harry termina:

-Pas si difficile d'accepter.

Kawahira soupira intérieurement. Il _détestait_ les humains. Pas le garçon en face de lui en particulier, mais tous les humains stupides autour de lui qui avait causé à un garçon de _huit_ ans de penser comme ça.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas tout ce que je dois te dire. Les utilisateurs de flammes sont généralement autour de la mafia. Tu auras besoin de garder ton pacificateur sur le bracelet que je t'ai fait pour pouvoir l'accrocher à ta cuisse où autre chose. Et aussi les autres Arcobaleno vont te trouver et feront éventuellement beaucoup de bruit à propos de toi ayant le pacificateur du ciel. Ce qui suivant leurs lois fait de toi leur Ciel et leur patron. Mais à ce moment-là il se sera passé suffisamment de temps pour qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de te reprendre le pacificateur.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

-Cependant, le monde de la mafia n'est pas la seule société qui est caché sur Terre. Il y a aussi la population magique.

-Ça n'existe pas la magie. Lui répondit rapidement l'enfant, les yeux écarquillés et son corps tremblant légèrement.

Kawahira soupira à haute voix cette fois-ci. _Il DÉTESTAIT vraiment les humains._

Kawahira se contentait normalement de laisser les Arcobaleno à leur vie une fois que son travail était fait. Mais, là il s'était arrêté assez longtemps pour projeter une forte quantité de flammes brume dans l'esprit de la famille Dursley avant de quitter l'Angleterre.

Il était un vrai Né de la Terre, mais il n'était pas tout à fait sans cœur. Et le garçon avait accepté le Pacificateur, avec si peu de difficulté... si bien que le moins que pouvais faire Kawahira était de s'assurer que la "famille" le traite avec au moins un dédain calme. (Et ça n'arrangerait pas Kawahira si le garçon mourrait de malnutrition où autre, de sorte qu'il avait donnés des instructions strictes au garçon sur la façon de prendre soin de lui même. Tout était noté dans le livre qu'il lui avait laissé.)

Le pacificateur pouvait également se protéger lui et son porteur des attaques mentales. Si bien que Kawahira n'avait aucune inquiétude quand au fait que les magiciens viennent se renseigner sur l'état de l'enfant. Et au moment où les autres Arcobaleno pensaient même à vérifier l' _Angleterre_ le garçon serait entièrement lié au pacificateur.

Alors qu'il retournait à sa boutique, Kawahira s'accorda un instant pour déplorer la nécessité d'utiliser une telle jeune âme aussi lumineuse pour une tâche aussi sombre, mais la flamme du garçon était l'une des plus pures qu'il n'avait vu depuis des _millénaires._ Probablement encore plus pure que celle de Giotto!

En tant qu'administrateur du Tri ni Sette, Kawahira savait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. En tant que personne par contre, il se haïssait et il avait dû tourner ses _propres_ enfants en Arcobaleno au fil des années!

* * *

Harry Potter faisait tourner le pacificateur orange qui brillait fortement entre ses mains. La vive lumière dégageait une chaleur agréable en réponse à ses pensées agitées.

L'oncle Kawahira, lui avait dit qu'une fois que le pacificateur serait entièrement lié à lui, il ne ferait plus que briller lorsqu'un de ses semblables était proche. Mais actuellement il se stabilisait.

L'enfant de huit ans se moquait de lui même et devait essayé de s'empêcher de pleurer en pensant à comment sa vie était _horrible_ : L'homme qui lui a donné la chose qui allait le _tuer_ était la personne la plus proche qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'un _véritable_ _ami_ où même d'une _famille_ _réelle_.

Harry renifla et essuya ses yeux avec colère. Il n'allait pas perdre de temps à se sentir désolé pour lui. L'oncle Kawahira avait fait quelque chose aux Dursley avec ses flammes et maintenant ils l'ignoraient la plupart du temps. Et si Harry avait du temps libre il n'allait pas le gaspiller à pleurer dans la chambre des jouets de Dudley.

Le garçon abaissa son pantalon surdimensionné et attacha la bande du bracelet contre sa cuisse tout comme l'avait suggéré l'oncle Kawahira. Souriant d'une oreille à l'autre lorsque la bande rétrécit afin d'être d'avantage serré.

 _C'est magique!_ pensa Harry ravi, quoique encore un peu sceptique au sujet de la société magique, il était néanmoins assez possible pour attendre une confirmation.

Avec cela Harry Potter sorti de la pièce et se dirigea vers la cachette secrète des livres dont sa tante Pétunia dissimulait la clef sous le vase dans le couloir. Il avait déjà la clef et alla récupérer vêtements et livres dans la cachette.

Même si les Dursleys se rendaient compte du vol ce ne serait pas avant plusieurs jours. A ce moment, il aurait les souvenirs de ces quelques jours sur lesquels se replier et il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps après maintenant.

* * *

Les Arcobaleno étaient dans le tumulte.

Luce était morte mais "Checker Face" avait volé le pacificateur et _maintenant ils ne savaient pas qui était leur Ciel!_

Ce qui était encore plus inquiétant c'est que personne dans la mafia ne s'était manifesté à ce sujet. Ce qui voulait dire que quelque par un civile _comme Skull l'avait été_ était en possession du pacificateur du Ciel et les éléments n'étaient nulle part à proximité de cette personne.

Les sucettes étaient reliées d'une manières tordue. (C'est ce qui permettait à l'Arcobaleno du Ciel de se sacrifier pour ramener les éléments si ils étaient perdus) Ce qui permettait aux six autres Arcobaleno (sept si on compte Lal Mirch) de sentir les flammes du nouvel Arcobaleno du Ciel résonner au travers de leurs sucettes. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas remonter à leur source.

Ce qui rendait les éléments grognon.

Enfin si "grognon" s'appliquait à des tueurs froids et violents qui pouvaient tuer une personne avec une carte de crédit si nécessaire.

-Toujours _rien_ , Verde? Aboyait Reborn avec impatience.

-La science prend du _temps_ , Reborn. rétorqua Verde sèchement

Les deux repartirent dans une nouvelle querelle et Skull se glissa discrètement jusqu'à Viper.

-Hé Viper.

-Le temps c'est de l'argent, Skull.

L'ancien cascadeur aux cheveux violet soupira.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais bon, est-ce que notre Ciel ne sent pas enfantin pour vous?

Le bébé au capuchon se tourna vers l'Arcobaleno du Nuage qu'elle jaugea contemplativement.

-Je croyais être la seule personne à avoir remarqué. Admis Viper après quelques instants de silence, l'illusionniste continua.

-Aussi pure que sa flamme sente elle me semble aussi très enfantine pour moi aussi. Je crois que nos associés ne recherchent pas dans le bon sens.

Les lèvres de Skull se serrèrent alors que son regard s'assombrissait, il passa une main frustrée dans ses cheveux.

-Un enfant!siffla t-il dans un murmure destiné à lui-même. Vous avez trainé un enfant dans ça, connard!

-Effectivement. Convenu Viper. Cependant je ne crois pas que nos collègues Arcobaleno seraient près à nous écouter, actuellement, pas même Fon. Il est particulièrement tempétueux en ce moment. Nous devrons donc garder cela pour nous-même.

-Faire nos propres recherches.

-Seulement si vous travaillez bénévolement.

-C'est méchant, Viper. Bouda Skull espiègle

* * *

Le livre que lui avait donné l'oncle Kawahira s'était révélé être une bouée de sauvetage. Et il était le bien le plus précieux d'Harry. Le garçon avait beaucoup changé au cours des dernières années. Il n'avait plus peur de se battre ou de prendre ses décisions par lui même. Mais il était plus que disposé à écouter les points de vues et à ne pas sauter aux conclusions.

Il y' avait deux sociétés dissimulées juste sous le nez de la plupart des gens du monde moderne. Qui savait quels autres mystères pourraient se cacher là!

Il ne voulait pas rater quelque chose d'intéressant parce qu'il s'était préoccupé de quelque chose d'aussi stupide que les opinions des autres.

L'oncle Kawahira avait dit à Harry que quand il aurait onze ans il serait invité à recevoir une éducation formelle de qualité magique. Mais Harry n'était pas vraiment intéressé pour être honnête.

Cependant il voulait savoir si ses parents avaient réellement était des ivrognes où non. (Oncle Kawahira ne lui avait pas raconté son histoire personnelle) Peut-être irait-il pendant un an.

Selon son livre, son pacificateur pouvait briser à peu près toute trace que les sorciers pourraient placer sur lui alors Harry attendrait et verrait. Mais si cette école ne répondait pas à ses attentes, lesquelles étaient à _couper le souffle_. Il n'y reviendrait tout simplement pas.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps après tout. Et il voulait voir le _Monde_.

Harry s'était retrouvé avec des notes énormes dans la plupart de ses matières s'étant de lui même engagé à apprendre autant sur les pays étrangers qu'il était capable. Il pouvait actuellement parler couramment l'espagnol, l'italien, le français et l'anglais. Il travaillait actuellement bien qu'y rencontrant des difficultés sur le mandarin et le japonais. Il ne pouvait pas lire chacune de ses langues mais il était déterminé.

Il pouvait être destiné à mourir tôt, mais il ferait en sorte que ses années comptent. Même si elles devaient juste compter pour lui.

Il voulait expérimenter l'hiver russe. Voir les aurores boréales présentent en Alaska, jouer avec les pingouins dans l'Antarctique. Regarder les lions défendre leur fierté dans les savanes africaines. Admirer le Colisée en Italie. Marcher à travers les différents pays d'Asie. Explorer les ruines mayas et incas en Amérique du Sud. Il voulait voir les îles océaniques et explorer la mer...

Harry voulait _découvrir_ le monde et _personne_ ne l'enfermerai même pas un monde rempli de magie.

* * *

-Ça fait presque _deux ans_ , Viper et notre Ciel semble _encore_ enfantin! A quel point notre gosse peut-il être jeune? Demanda frustré Skull alors qu'il se jetait dans l'une des chaises du bureau de Viper dans la Varia.

L'Arcobaleno de la Brume soupira.

-Je ne sais pas, Skull. Nos compatriotes sont toujours à la recherche d'une adolescent assez âgé où d'un jeune adulte. Si nous avions un nom, je pourrais le trouver facilement mais nous ne _savons rien._ Sauf que notre Ciel porte le pacificateur du Ciel, qu'il a une flamme bêtement pure et qu'elle semble puérilement jeune pour nous deux.

L'Arcobaleno du Nuage soupira avec lassitude.

-Et Reborn-sempai qui s'impatiente parce que je refuse de rejoindre officiellement une famille mafieuse. Skull grimaça en continuant.

-Je ne veux pas Viper. Je sais que je suis désormais techniquement un Hitman, mais je ne veux pas me lier à une Famiglia, même si je ne suis pas super fort comme vous autres. Je suis encore un _Nuage,_ enfer! Je peux être insouciant, je peux avoir une flamme inversée, mais je suis un nuage à la fin et je ne veux _pas être attaché_!

Les yeux de Viper s'écarquillèrent un moment sous sa capuche.

-Je peux le tenir occupé pendant un certain temps, si vous avez besoin de moi. Vous vous êtes construit un certain crédit envers moi.

Skull adressa à son amie un sourire ravi.

-C'est bon, Viper. Je suis juste en colère c'est tout. Merci bien.

L'Arcobaleno de la Brume souffla avant de partir à grand pas.

 _Quelqu'un_ devait s'assurer que cet idiot joyeux soit en sécurité.

* * *

Harry regardait l'homme énorme qui lui avait livré sa lettre et il avait _vraiment_ écouté tout ce que l'homme avait dit. Le nouvellement âgé de 11 ans suivi courageusement Hagrid à travers l'allée. Harry fit en sorte de toujours garder les yeux ouverts et les oreilles attentives durant tout le voyage.

 _On dirait que quelqu'un à l'intention de faire de moi un héros._ Songea le garçon en faisant courir distraitement ses doigts le longs des plumes de la magnifique chouette des neiges.

L'oncle Kawahira lui avait dit, et le livre l'avait confirmé que tous les Arcobaleno avaient un partenaire animal. Cependant depuis qu'il avait été choisi aussi jeune et qu'il n'avait un contrôle complet de sa flamme, l'oncle Kawahira avait choisi de retarder cet particularité du pacificateur. Au moins jusqu'à ce que Harry ai obtenu un meilleur contrôle de ses flammes.

-Bonjour, ma belle. Je suis Harry. Se présenta t-il à sa chouette avant de continuer:

-Je ne vais pas aller à Poudlard. Je vais voir le monde. Tu veux bien être ma partenaire animale?

La chouette des neiges ébouriffa ses plumes en lui donnant un regard indigné. Harry sentit une petite douleur d'abandon.

-Oh, ok. Je suis désolé que tu ne veux pas venir avec moi... EEH!

La chouette l'avait atteint et avait pincé le lobe de son oreille assez fort pour prélever du sang. Aussitôt le pacificateur du Ciel s'illumina.

Lorsque la lumière disparut, Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que la belle Harfang des Neiges avait changée. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Sauf que maintenant elle avait des veines orangées dans ses plumes originelles. Particulier dans son aile prédominante et sa queue. Ses yeux étaient désormais d'un ambre profond. Et elle roucoula béatement.

Harry sourit, sa flamme lumineuse et brillante alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle.

-Oh, je t'attends mon amie. Nous allons voler ensemble, d'accord?

La chouette se _pavanait_ à la nouvelle.

Fin de la première partie du premier chapitre.

* * *

 **Texte sous ligné suivit d'une "*": Ligne inexistante dans le texte original. Ajoutée afin d'éviter les paquets.**

 **Note dans cette fic Viper est une femme. Je sais dans l'animé aussi mais d'après Akira Amano Viper est un homme. Personnellement je vois toujours Viper comme une femme mais bon Haku de Naruto...**

 **Note: les barres qui ont été rajoutées remplacent les enter et les symboles (qui pour une raison me rendant perplexe ne passent pas).**


	2. Chapitre 1 partie 2 Décision

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du chapitre original de Shadowblayze: " Décisions":_

* * *

 **Décision partie 2:**

Le second voyage de Harry au chemin de Traverse s'est avéré être beaucoup plus calme que le premier. Bien qu'il y avait en réalité beaucoup plus de monde que la dernière fois.

Il découvrit que sa voute de confiance était la sienne et qu'il pouvait en faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Alors il vida sa voute et récupéra un sac très pratique: il convertirait l'argent de sa voute en la monnaie qui lui serait utile. Les Goblins avaient été plus qu'heureux de l'aider pour une raison quelconque.

(Les Gobelins sont une espèce guerrière et le pacificateur de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel est un puissant artefact. Des êtres magiques tels que les Gobelins comprendraient forcément le fardeau lié à sa possession. Ce qui faisait donc de Harry, un guerrier par opposition aux sorciers.)

Toutes ses possessions ont été rapidement classées . Essentiellement les gobelins prendraient soin de tous les aspects financiers et ses possessions jusqu'à ce que Harry ne soit majeur.

(Puisque la volonté de ses parents était scellée et que Harry n'avait jamais mis les pieds à Poudlard, Harry n'avait techniquement pas de gardien magique. Ce qui lui permettait de prendre ses propres décisions, tel que de nommer Grapplehook son délégué syndical.)

Le reste de la journée ainsi qu'une partie de la suivante furent dépensées dans l'achat de livres, de fournitures et d'autres choses. (Beaucoup d'entre elles, lui avait été recommandées par ses nouveaux amis les gobelins.) Il était revenu à Privet Drive pour une dernière nuit, le temps que son passeport pour ne citer que lui soit terminé.

(Harry avait prévu de voyager dans le monde depuis plus de deux ans. Il avait lu guides de voyage, brochures et conseils issu d'un peu partout ou il pouvait en trouver. L'ajout de la magie avait seulement tout simplifié.)

Le cinq août 1991, Harry Potter, monta à bord d'un navire à destination de l'Alaska. Le _Holland America International._ Hedwige se trouvait posée sur son épaule et on pouvait voir qu'elle souriait.

-Prête à voler, Hedwige?

-Roucoou

Harry trouva que la magie était presque absurdement facile une fois que vous aviez pris l'habitude d'utiliser les Flammes de Dernières Volontés.

Les mouvements de la baguette n'en restait pas moins _fascinant_ aux yeux d'Harry. Lequel à passé beaucoup de son temps le soir, à lire à leur sujet.

Pourquoi étaient-ils nécessaires? Pourquoi en latin? Pourquoi pas en grec, en hébreu en arabe où une langue asiatique?

Bien sûr Harry, devait également s'occuper de ses études. Grapplehook lui avait demandé de faire escale dans l'un des emplacements de Gringott's afin d'y prendre quelques tests dévaluation de niveau. Ce qui permettrait à Harry d'obtenir l'un des petits bijoux de sa voute familiale (ce qui était autorisé en raison du statut de la famille Potter) pour chaque niveau scolaire que Harry obtenait.

(Apparemment il y avait les journaux des défunts Potter à l'intérieur du coffre fort. Et Harry était fou d'histoire. Ce qui le gardait motivé)

Il avait également rencontré d'autres gens intéressant sur le navire, reconnaissant que les gobelins lui ait prêté l'un de leurs artefacts. (Lorsqu'on achète un artefact fait par les gobelins, on ne paye pas pour l'artefact mais pour votre vie d'utilisateur. Lui avait expliqué Grapplehook.) L'artefact en question était un bracelet qui faisait que les gens ne se demandait pas pourquoi il était sur le bateau et non à l'école où avec ses parents. Ce qui rendait les conversations beaucoup plus agréable.

Durant sa traversée il avait également commencé à apprendre des morceaux d'allemand. L'un des passagers était un vieil homme allemand.

Au moment où le navire est arrivé en Alaska, Harry avait utilisé pas moins de sept rouleaux de films. Il avait rempli près de deux cahiers remplis de ses observations et d'histoires.

-Et maintenant, Hedwige?

* * *

Skull n'avait pas été impressionné par la Famiglia Carcassa.

L'Arcobaleno du Nuage _ne se souciait pas_ que Reborn voulait quelqu'un pour affaiblir ces cinglé il se sentait sale juste en étant à proximité de leur patron!

Skull fit tomber violemment sa moto au sol, et à fait un virage serré à dent de scie. Contemplant distraitement les différentes façons d'irriter passivement Reborn-sempai, sans paraître l'irriter volontairement.

(Skull était un maître de l'agressivité-passive)

Perdu dans ses pensées, il failli manquer le moment où son pacificateur s'illumina brièvement.

 _Failli._

Ralentissant rapidement, l'Arcobaleno du Nuage fit doucement marche arrière. Commençant à utiliser méthodiquement son pacificateur comme un dispositif de suivi. Son cœur battait à un rythme étrangement fort.

Skull _savait pertinemment_ qu'il était le seul Arcobaleno actuellement présent aux États-Unis.

Ce qui signifiait...

 _Que c'était_ _très probablement leur bébé Ciel._

Skull se fit lentement son trajet, jusqu'à finalement arriver dans une rue calme. Toujours un œil sur le pacificateur, lequel brillait joyeusement.

Il était arrivé à un arrêt à environ un demi pâté de maison et _regarda_.

Là marchant avec un équilibre précaire sur le bord d'un pont branlant, un beau hibou sur son épaule, se trouvait un petit garçon. Il avait les cheveux noir et en désordre. Des lunettes et les plus beaux yeux verts brillants que Skull n'avait vu jusqu' à aujourd'hui.

Une lueur au niveau de sa cuisse était visible. Ce qui était une assez bonne indication.

La chouette hulula et le garçon le regarda.

S'exprimant d'une voix calme avec un accès britannique le garçon lui dit:

-Oh, bonjour. Vous devez être l'un des Arcobaleno. Je suis Harry.

Le garçon sourit si vivement que ce devait être sacrément proche de douloureux à regarder, désignant la chouette l'enfant continua:

-Cette belle Dame est Hedwige. Vous êtes le détenteur du Pacificateur du Nuage, non?

* * *

Le monde magique était en émoi.

Harry Potter "le-garçon-qui-à-suvécu" était _mort_.

Entre son introduction au monde magique et le début de l'année scolaire il s'était passé quelque chose et maintenant le garçon était mort.

(Lorsque Harry avait utilisé le Pacificateur du Ciel afin de briser toutes les traces qu'il pouvait avoir juste avant de monter à bord du navire. Ça a eu pour conséquence de briser le matériel du directeur. Ce qui a conduit les gens à le croire mort, directeur inclus. La cape d'invisibilité était revenue à son propriétaire légitime sans que les protections de sang ne l'en empêche. La cape attendait patiemment d'être découverte au fond du sac d'Harry, mais c'était bon, elle était de retour avec sa famille et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Il est dommage que tout le monde est simplement supposé que Harry était mort et que la succession des Potter était entrée dans sa période d'homologation. La période après qu'une famille meurt sans héritier. Celle durant laquelle elle continuait d'être dirigée par un délégué avant qu'il ne parte étant trop coûteux pour eux sur le long terme.

Bien sur les Gobelins savaient, mais personne ne pensait à demander. Et ils n'avaient aucune loyauté vis à vis des sorciers.)

* * *

Un peu bêtement Skull lui répondit:

-Salut! Je suis Skull.

Désignant le haut de son casque dont il avait remonté la visière il commenta:

-Et ça c'est Oodako.

Le poulpe agita joyeusement l'un de ses appendices.

Le garçon lui sourit et demanda:

-C'est génial! Est-ce votre couleur naturelle de cheveux?

-Ouaip! Confirma joyeusement Skull, souriant lui aussi.

-Hedwige et moi allions chercher à manger. Voulez-vous venir?

-Bien sûr! Gazouilla Skull, repoussant avec une facilité donnée par l'habitude le tourbillons de questions, de rage et autres émotions. Ce sac à dos est tout ce que vous avez?

Penaud Harry se gratta la tête en répondant:

-Ah, c'est un sac à dos un peu spécial. J'ai la magie, vous voyez, donc je triche un peu avec mes bagages.

-Ah, ça explique beaucoup de choses. Vous n'êtes jamais monté sur une moto avant?

-Non, mais j'aimerai! Répondit Harry dont le visage s'éclairait.

-Eh bien venez! Vous êtes encore assez court. Vous devriez êtes en mesure de vous adaptez si je triche un peu avec ma flamme de propagation.

Le garçon bouda à l'Arcobaleno du Nuage:

Je ne suis pas si court. Murmura t-il ennuyé

Skull avait pris une inspiration profonde composé le numéro de Viper.

-Le temps c'est...

-Je l'ai trouvé.

-Crâne?

-Je l'ai trouvé et il est _un putain de onze ans!_ Viper. Il avait _huit_ ans quand il a obtenu le pacificateur. Enfer! _Huit_!

Il y eu un silence à l'autre de la ligne.

-... ce n'est pas tout, pas vrai? Demanda finalement Viper.

Skull aboya d'un rire sans humour.

-Tu me connais trop bien, Viper.

L'Arcobaleno du Nuage se mit à marcher, effleurant distraitement de ses yeux violets l'entrée de la tente.

-Il accepte totalement de mourir jeune Viper. Il veut seulement voir le monde d'abord. Il n'est pas comme Luce dans son "j'accepte mon sort" plutôt comme toi Viper avec ton "Vivre chaque moment comme si c'était le dernier". Il veut juste voir le monde avant de mourir.

La plainte dans la voix de Skull était presque palpable.

-Nous ne pouvons pas le dire aux autres, alors. Pas encore, du moins. Ils essayeraient de couper les ailes de notre petit ciel. Répondu catégorique Viper.

Les lèvres de l'Arcobaleno du Nuage se recroquevillèrent en un sourire:

-Voilà pourquoi tu es ma meilleure amie, Viper. Oui ils essayeraient de le faire entrer dans la mafia à cause de son type de flamme. Mais il y a autre chose. Il est doux et il accepte mais il est capable d'assumer ses décisions, il est ferme et droit. C'est un bon ciel, Viper.

-Alors, comme ses éléments, c'est à nous de le protéger. Assura fermement Viper. Les Carcassa sont une menace négligeable pour les Vongola. Envoi ton rapport et disparait avec notre Ciel. Tu peux ne pas être le plus fort des Arcobaleno mais tu es encore un Arcobaleno. Je pourrais te suivre facilement.

-Il y a autre chose, Viper.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Il est Harry Potter.

-LE Harry Potter récemment déclaré mort par l'Angleterre magique? Demanda Viper incrédule.

-Ouais, celui-là. Confirma Skull amusé

-Hn, ça explique beaucoup de chose. Au moins nous savons que notre bébé Ciel n'est pas quelqu'un qui dansera sur la mélodie de quelqu'un d'autre. Commenta pensivement Viper. Laisse la logistique pour moi. Toi, tu joueras le garde du corps.

-Merci Viper.

-Hn! Tu me dois une caisse de lait de fraise, Skull. Le genre cher. Informa Viper à Skull avant de couper la conversation en déconnectant la ligne.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Rit Skull. Failli oublier que tu étais avare. Murmura t'-il tendrement.

* * *

Harry en était venu à trouver la compagnie de Skull agréable.

Skull ne lui avait pas donné l'impression d'être un fardeau et ne l'avait pas empêché de mener à bien ses projets. Harry avait beaucoup de plans de voyage mais il devait reconnaitre qu'il s'était senti seul. L'Arcobaleno du Nuage avait un sens de l'humour sarcastique et il était intelligent. Il tutorait Harry ce qui avait rendu son travail scolaire beaucoup plus facile.

Il a également rendu les voyages beaucoup plus agréable. Avoir quelqu'un de plus âgé et de plus sage pour aider avec leur plans de trajet permettait à Harry de se détendre lentement et de tout simplement profiter des endroits qu'ils ont visités alors que Skull faisait la plupart des stratégies. Cela ne veut pas dire que Harry était paresseux où quoique se soit mais Skull avait insisté pour que Harry profite de lui même.

Lorsque Skull avait finalement cédé et se laissait être payé pour son travail, Harry avait également cédé et permis à Skull de travailler pendant que lui faisait les choses touristiques où quelque chose non lié à la logistique.

C'est donc principalement en raison de Skull qu'ils ont passé leur vacances de Noël au Bahamas. Faisant de la plongée et explorant des grottes.

C'est aussi l'endroit où Harry a rencontré Viper. Plus connue comme Esper Mammon par la plupart des personnes non liés à eux. Harry adorait la minuscule utilisatrice de Brume.

Certes, il était certain que Viper lui avait seulement adressé la parole parce qu'il était l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Et qu'elle avait été payée par Skull pour venir. Mais il aimait véritablement Viper avec son esprit vicieux et son penchant à faire payer les gens pour les choses les plus étranges.

Harry était aussi parfaitement conscient que ces deux-là, le protégeait lui et son rêve de parcourir le monde en ne disant rien aux autres éléments. Bien que se soit plus où moins contre le code non écrit des Arcobaleno. Ce qui le poussait à les aimer encore un peu plus.

(Donc, si il a glissé un coupon où deux du restaurant préféré de Viper à Fantasma où si tout simplement il voulait aller à l'un des endroits dans lequel le regard de Skull s'était attardé un instant plus long qu'habituellement, c'était son affaire. Son merci.)

* * *

Harry éclata de rire.

-Oh, mes côtes! Je ne peux pas croire que vous avez fait cela.

Skull bouda mélo dramatiquement:

-Oh, Destinée cruelle! Vois, mon Ciel rire de mon agonie!

Le Ciel en question, joyeux, lui jeta un oreiller.

-Et bien ça ne fonctionne pas. Je suppose que je devrais recommencer. Ria Skull.

-Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire, déjà?

-Un triple saut vraiment compliqué, juste avec un seul propulseur, fun.

Reniflant Harry commenta:

-Si par fun, vous voulez dire "suicidaire, au niveau des chances de survie" alors oui.

-Tu ne devrais pas douter du Grand et glorieux Skull!

-Monaco.

Skull bafouilla avec indignation:

-Il y avait un problème légitime avec l'injecteur de carburant!

Harry leva un sourcil, jusqu'à ce Skull avoue:

-Ok, j'ai oublié de calculer les niveaux d'élévation dans les paramètres de saut.

-Je vous ai presque perdu!

Les yeux de Harry, prirent une expression peinée. Skull n'a pas tardé à sauter sur les genoux de l'enfant de douze ans, qu'il a rapidement câliné.

-Je sais que vos flammes sont les plus fortes de votre génération et vous êtes vraiment bon à ce que vous faites, mais soyez prudent. Si Viper n'avais pas été en mesure d'obtenir cette faveur...

-Je ferai attention, Harry, je le promet.

Harry sourit à Skull avec ses yeux légèrement larmoyant.

-C'est tout ce que je demande. Je ne vais pas vous demander d'être en sécurité où de renoncer à quelque chose que vous aimez. Mais rappelez-vous que je suis celui qui est censé partir le premier, d'accord? Taquina légèrement le jeune Ciel.

Skull sourit, mais pour la première fois, l'implication complète que son Ciel, allait _mourir avant lui_ l'a vraiment frappé comme une massue.

Ce garçon lumineux et joyeux qui aimait peindre avec ses doigts sur les draps de services. Les parant de couleurs vibrantes. Qui faisait des dons aux orphelinats devants lesquels ils passaient. Cet enfant qui aimait faire cuir des plats du pays dans lequel ils séjournaient, nourrir les sans abris et les pauvres. Cet enfant qui aimait essayer de prendre des photos du lever et du coucher du soleil chaque jour, plus particulièrement quand ils étaient sur les mers. Ce garçon allait le quitter.

Ce soir-là Skull resta éveillé toute la nuit, faisant passer ses petites mains dans les cheveux de Son Ciel alors qu'il veillait sur Harry pendant que celui-ci dormait. Skull se demandait quel genre de personne misérable, il était qu'il se sentait presque reconnaissant envers Checker Face pour avoir donner à Harry le Pacificateur du Ciel. Harry était sa maison, la maison la plus vraie que Skull n'avait jamais connu.

L'Arcobaleno du Nuage soupira et essaya d'empêcher de couler les larmes qui brûlaient ses yeux.

-Skull, marmonna Harry. "ors" Un mouvement sec de son poignet causa à l'homme qui avait la taille d'un bébé de dégringoler. Il s'est rapidement retrouvé blottit comme une peluche. "Bonne nuit" marmonna Harry dans les cheveux de Skull.

Skull sourit et recroquevilla ses petits doigts dans le haut de pyjama d'Harry. "Bonne nuit, Harry"

* * *

Viper soupira en interne alors qu'elle écoutait Verde venter ses traqueurs, appareils et autres joyeusetés ce qui incita un _nouveau_ combat avec Reborn.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait vraiment de _ruiner_ tous ces imbéciles pour lui faire perdre du temps était le fait qu'elle _savait_ que leur petit Ciel était sain et sauf avec Skull. Ils voyageaient actuellement en Grèce.

Viper aurait dû être plus surprise que se soit Fon, le premier à avoir perçu son mensonge.

L'artiste martial s'approcha d'elle, souriant du sourire identique à la fois où ils s'étaient tous bagarrés pour une chambre jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se soit enfui. Elle avait sortie son livre

-Viper. Marche avec moi.

On ne survivait pas dans la Varia sans un certain sens d'auto-préservation et la tempête de Skull faisait rage dans ses yeux.

-Bien sûr.

Ils se sont installés sous un arbre, Fon n'a pas perdu de temps:

-Combien de temps, toi et Skull comptez éloigner _Notre_ Ciel de nous, Viper?

Consciente qu'elle avait besoin d'atténuer la catastrophe imminente, Viper fut inhabituellement brutale:

-C'est un enfant Fon. Il avait seulement huit ans quand il a reçu le Pacificateur. Son seul souhait est de voyager dans le monde. Il n'a pas eu la plus saine des enfances... et il est pleinement conscient qu'il va mourir jeune. Skull et moi faisons simplement notre travail en temps que ces éléments de le protéger.

Fon se tut pendant quelques interminables instants. Durant lesquels Viper était hyper consciente de son environnement. Puis finalement Fon parla:

-Je suppose, que, compte tenu de la proximité de Reborn avec Luce et au vu de à quel point Verde voudrait pousser sa protection... je peux comprendre votre hésitation. Cependant ça n'explique pas pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit à _moi_.

Viper soupira et se résigna à être contraire à ses habitudes durant toute cette conversation.

-Vous vous entendez avec Reborn mieux que quiconque, Fon. Il est constamment en désaccord avec Skull. Harry, notre jeune Ciel est très attaché à Skull, comme Skull a été son garde du corps depuis près d'un an maintenant. Skull est celui qui _l'a trouvé._ Reborn a tendance à agir durement, Harry est un esprit libre. Nous ne voulions tout simplement pas vous mettre au milieu.

Fon fredonnait évasivement. Puis Colonello a dit à tout le monde de revenir.

-Ramenez vos culs, ici, kora!

Viper se sentit soudainement comme une souris au lieu d'un serpent.

* * *

Fin de la seconde partie du 1er chapitre.


	3. Chapitre 2 partie 1 Actes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. Et du fait qu'ils sont à la base 8, j'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. N'aimant pas le chiffre 16 je ne sais pas combien il y aura de chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du second chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Actes":_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2: Actes**

Viper sentait le regard de Fon, sur elle durant toute la réunion. Il était très près de représenter un poids physique contre son épaule. Mais Viper était de qualité Varia et elle n'abandonnerait pas son doux petit Ciel.

La réunion annuelle pris finalement fin, Fon n'avait rien dit ( à son grand soulagement) mais il ne l'avait pas laissé partir et lui avait demandé aimablement si elle comptait rendre visite prochainement à Harry.

Viper remonta légèrement son capuchon en lui disant:

-Je vais vérifier mon emploi du temps, mais Skull devrait bientôt avoir fini le travail sur lequel il travaille pour moi. Je suis sûre qu'il aimerait vous voir également. Et combiner affaire et plaisir permettrait d'économiser de l'argent.

Le sourire de Fon s'éclaira et la tempête dans ses yeux s'apaisa légèrement.

-Je vais vous faire confiance, Viper.

Commenta t-il avant de partir son vêtement rouge flottant derrière lui alors qu'il rejoignait Reborn.

Une fois qu'elle fut sûre qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'utiliser des techniques peu recommandables où de se battre pour garder son secret, Viper se servit de sa flamme pour se transporter jusqu'au siège de la Varia et retomba dans son fauteuil.

Comment allait-elle annoncer ces nouvelles à Skull et Harry?

* * *

Harry sourit joyeusement alors Skull luttait avec l'équipement de navigation, ses muscles seyant sous sa combinaison.

Ils avaient voyagé à travers la Grèce mais Harry voulait passer plus de temps en mer et il ne voulait pas être constamment à la merci des lignes de croisière. Si bien qu'ils avaient achetés un navire lequel avait subi quelques modifications magiques afin qu'ils puissent le manœuvrer eux-mêmes.

Les charmes l'empêchait de chavirer et rendait la navigation plus aisé. Ils empêchaient également les gens de le remarquer à moins que les charmes n'aient été spécialement ajusté pour autoriser ces personnes. Ils ont également contribué à maintenir la sensation de mal de mer à son minimum. Les chambres sous le pont avaient charmés afin que toutes perturbations soit absorbée et redirigée. Enfin le pont était plus spacieux et confortable que ce qu'ils n'auraient pu être sans magie.

Donc fondamentalement, c'était comme une maison flottante générant la vapeur par magie et disposant d'un système de sauvegarde à base de potion.

(Il avait à l'origine appartenu à un vieux couple sorciers qui avait voyagé pendant de nombreuses années après avoir pris leur retraite de l'Autorité Méditerranéenne Magique. Mais après leur décès personne dans la famille n'avait voulu le garder.)

Il n'était pas très grand. Peut être une dizaine de mètres le long de la ligne de flottaison. Mais c'était assez grand pour Skull et Harry.

Harry avait joyeusement squatter les chambres avec ses bibelots et ses souvenirs. Un peu heureux d'avoir enfin un endroit qu'il pouvait appeler le sien. Et plus heureux encore de ne pas être _attaché_ à un emplacement fixe. Il était encore _libre_. Il avait suspendu des photos sur les murs puisque le bateau était officiellement entré en leur possession il était ravi de pouvoir se promener dans les couloirs et de pouvoir voir ses voyages à travers le monde.

Leur plan était de naviguer d'où ils étaient en mer Égée à la mer Méditerranée, flottant et passant la pointe de la Sicile puis de passer en mer Tyrrhénienne et le long de l'Afrique de là ils entreraient dans la mer d'Alboran le long de l'Espagne. Ils traverseraient le détroit de Gibraltar avant de sortir dans l'Océan Atlantique Nord où ils iraient flotter le long de la côte extérieure de l'Espagne et du Portugal. Ils emprunteraient le golfe de Gascogne, verraient la France et passerait par la mer Celtique pour arriver à leur destination: l'Irlande.

L'Irlande, il y avait deux Gringott's. Un à Dublin et le second à Bealfast en Irlande du Nord. Du coup ils serpenteraient les côtes et n'effectuerait que de cours trajet dans le pays. Harry voulait prendre beaucoup de photos de l'Irlande et de sa beauté naturelle. Il prendrait ses test à un endroit et choisirait ce qu'il voulait dans sa voute de famille. Il récupérerait l'élément dans l'autre endroit. En passant par l'ordre du long de la côte, il irait à Dublin puis à Bealfast.

* * *

Donc quand Viper appela pour leur signaler ce qui s'était passé avec Fon, Skull était près à casser quelque chose.

Harry cependant avait souri brillamment et dit à Viper de dire à la tempête qu'il pouvait attendre lorsque Harry et Skull irait visiter la mer de Chine où il pourrait les rencontrer en Irlande. Suivant ce que Fon préférait.

-Je suis son ciel. Rappela Harry à Skull. (Et Viper qui écoutait depuis le téléphone, elle était fatiguée et ne voulait pas voyager avec ses flammes sur leur navire surtout que les charmes ne la reconnaitrait pas.) Vous et Viper avez fait un excellent travail pour me protéger et je vous aime tous les deux pour cela, mais vous ne pouvez pas me protéger pour toujours. Il veut juste me rencontrer, pas faire de moi un chef de la mafia où quelque chose de dingue. Tout ira bien vous verrez!

Hedwige hulula de son perchoir sur une balustrade à proximité.

Skull et Viper gémirent à cela, sachant déjà ce que l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête choisirait.

Tous deux avaient essayé, sans succès d'ignorer la douce chaleur traitresse qui se déployait au plus profond d'eux et tout autour d'eux depuis que leur adorable petit Ciel leur avait dit qu'il _les aimaient_.

Ni Skull ni Viper n'avait jamais été _aimé_ auparavant. Ils avaient toujours été trop bête où trop imprévisible ou bien trop différents, en bref ils étaient toujours trop _quelque chose._ Mais ce garçon lumineux les aimaient pour avoir bien fait leur travail.

Peut-être que c'était ça avoir l'impression d'avoir une famille?

* * *

Voguer, s'étaient rendus compte Harry et Skull était beaucoup plus difficile qu'aucun d'eux ne l'avait pensé: même avec leur magie qui "trichait".

Cependant, il était amusant d'apprendre quelque chose qui était presque entièrement nouveau pour tout deux. Même si ils étaient à peu près sûr: ils ne seraient jamais officier de marine. Ils appréciaient les embruns marins et les traditionnels plats de mer pendant qu'ils étaient sur les parties non protégées de la plate-forme supérieure, tout en profitant de marcher derrière les sorts de protections et de se sentir presque comme s'ils étaient de retour sur la terre ferme, juste avec une vue splendide.

Ils ne passaient vraiment pas beaucoup de temps sous le pont, honnêtement. Ils avaient arrêtés et avaient récupéré quelques hamacs après la première journée en mer. Et ils ont appréciés ces nuits à la belle étoile. Un ciel clair sans rien pour le cacher. Skull qui montrait les étoiles à Harry tout en lui enseignant l'histoire des différentes constellations sous le couvert d'histoire avant d'aller dormir.

Leur petit navire de dix mètres glissait à travers les mers à une vitesse d'environ 20 nœuds par heures, _(ndt: 37 km/h environ)_ sans problème. Ils voyageait d'Athènes, en Grèce vers le détroit de Gibraltar situé à environ 1400 miles nautiques. _(ndt: 2 592,8 km)_ Harry et Skull n'étaient pas pressés et les escale étaient magnifiques bien qu'un peu chaud. Le temps d'aller en Méditerranée afin qu'ils terminent la boucle en passant autour de la Crète et de Malte. (Bien qu'ils ne s'y soient pas arrêtés) Réduisant de moitié leur vitesse la plupart du temps. Et laissant tomber l'ancre purement et simplement d'autres fois. Si bien que leur voyage qui leur aurait pris trois jours prenait en réalité plutôt deux semaines.

Harry avait utilisé environ douze rouleaux de film et en avait éclaté un. Skull le comptait néanmoins.

Skull soupira en se penchant contre le mât, gardant un œil sur Harry. Alors que la lune resplendissait.

Ce qui était le plus facile à méconnaître à propos d'Harry c'était son esprit libre et sa nature agréable qui faisait de lui un saint où un paillasson.

Aucun de ses deux titres n'étaient corrects.

Harry Potter avait combattu pour son droit de voir le monde avant qu'il ne meurt depuis le moment où Checker Face lui avait remis le Pacificateur quand il avait eu huit ans.

 _C'est comme si je vivais dans le brouillard et que tout d'un coup, tout était clair pour moi._ Avait expliqué Harry à Skull, la première nuit. _J'avais toujours eu peur d'être blessé où de perdre le peu de tolérances que mes tuteurs m'avais donné et qu'ils me battent où me jettent dehors. Mais en sachant que je vais mourir, savez-vous que tante Pétunia avait trente-cinq ans quand je suis parti? Ça m'a donné le courage de me lever pour moi-même. Je ne suis pas à la recherche du combat et je voudrais essayer de parler avec les gens parce que je voudrais entendre leur point de vue. Mais parfois la seule façon de gagner le respect de quelqu'un c'est en le combattant et en gagnant. Parfois ils ont juste envie de tuer alors vous devez les tuer d'abord._

* * *

Ils s'étaient arrêtés en Espagne pendant que leur navire était en cour de traitement. (Ils avaient dû abaisser leurs protections, un peu pour ne pas alerter le MMA) et s'étaient fait accoster par des voyous. Ils étaient juste un gang de rue mais ils étaient en trop grand nombre pour que Skull puisse simplement les assommer et fuir avec son ciel. Les paroles d'apaisement d'Harry avaient été ignorés lorsque les dirigeants du groupe sont arrivés avec les renforts. Skull avait dû regarder les yeux brillants de son Ciel se ternir (Ce qu'ils faisaient toujours lorsque juste battre quelqu'un n'était pas une option) et sa jeune mâchoire se contractait alors que le garçon avait durci sa détermination et s'était élancé pour tuer les leaders. Skull éloigna les sbires du combat.

Harry avait apprit l'auto-défense grâce à Skull et il avait toujours été très rapide pour absorber les nouvelles connaissances de sorte qu'il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le gang hiérarchisé soit dans le désarroi et que Skull puisse ramener son Ciel à la maison.

L'enfant pleurait en regardant le ciel nocturne (Harry pleurait toujours silencieusement), il pleurait la mort causé, plus pour le potentiel perdu que pour les hommes eux-mêmes.

Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose qui poussait Skull à écumer de rage en voyant une telle expression sur le visage d'Harry. Il détestait ses hommes pour provoquer cela, mort où non.

En fait ils étaient chanceux d'être mort. Et leurs sbires allaient bientôt rencontrer Viper.

-Skull. Appela doucement Harry.

-Oui, Harry?

-Suis-je une mauvaise personne?

-Quoi? Glapit Skull

Le garçon se tourna vers lui, des sentiers provoqués par ses larmes brillaient sur ses joues et ses yeux le regardait sérieusement.

-Suis-je une mauvaise personne? Je voyage dans le monde alors que je devrais être le patron et agir.

-Jamais. Lui dit sérieusement Skull en bondissant jusqu'à la balustrade sur laquelle Harry était perché, il prit le visage enfantin de son Ciel dans ses mains en douceur.

-Ne pensez jamais ça! Vous êtes le porteur d'un des des plus lourds fardeaux, l'un des plus ingrats dans l'univers! Tu ne veux pas un empire, des câlins où des trésors, tu veux juste vivre!* Il n'y a rien de mal à cela. Il n'y a également rien de mal à ne pas être capable de sauver tout le monde, ça ne signifie pas que tu n'essayeras pas bien sûr. Tu _aimes_ essayer de donner au grand et glorieux Skull des _cheveux gris_.

Harry laissa échapper un rire encore imprégné de ses larmes.

Juste parce que tu ne peux pas atteindre tout le monde ne veut pas dire que tu as échoué. Ça signifie simplement qu'il n'y avait _pas assez de lumière en eux pour t'atteindre._ termina en douceur Skull

Le Ciel laissa échappé un nouveau rire, lequel tenait plus du sanglot. Ce qui atteint Skull qui se laissa attraper par les bras d'Harry et le câlina alors que le garçon pleurait.

-Tout va bien, Harry. Je suis ici pour toi. Viper est là pour toi. Tu n'es pas seul. Calma t'-il alors que le garçon le balançait et pleurait dans ses cheveux pourpre.

-Merci. Chuchota plus tard Harry, lorsque les larmes avaient cessé de couler, il restait toujours accroché à Skull.

-Je sais que c'est juste à cause du Pacificateur que vous êtes avec moi, mais... _je vous aime tellement tous les deux._ Je suis heureux de pouvoir vivre ça. Même si ça ne durera pas très longtemps.

Skull avala durement et cligna rapidement des yeux.

Que voulez-vous répondre à ça?

* * *

Viper écrasa presque le téléphone dans sa main lorsque Skull lui relaya les évènements après que Harry soit allé se coucher un peu plus tard ce soir-là. (où plutôt tôt le lendemain matin).

Les incidents comme celui-ci n'avait pas lieu souvent. Leur petit Ciel avait un talent pour voir le cœur des gens et faire ressortir le meilleur d'eux. Mais ça le frappait particulièrement durement lorsque la destruction était sa seule option.

-Je vois. Répondit Viper platement.

-Ouais commenta Skull en écho.

-Je t'appellerai bientôt. Dit-elle juste en raccrochant, faisant un signe à Fantasma celui-ci sauta sur sa tête et lui permit de flotter vers le bureau de Tyr.

Viper prenait quelques jours de repos. Indépendamment de si ce vieux bâtard appréciait où non. Elle avait des _affaires_ en Espagne.

* * *

Après l'incident en Espagne, Harry et Skull reçurent un cadeau de Viper: un téléviseur et un dispositif jouant des films grâce à un disque de flamme imprimé. Il ne serait pas disponible sur les marchés de Mafia Land avant le printemps prochain. Viper leur avait également envoyé un assortiment de films ayant déjà été convertis.

Harry avait baillé puis s'était jeté sur Viper l'étreignant, babillant à propos de promesse de lait de fraise pour le reste de sa vie.

Viper donnait une impression d'attente patiente pendant que Harry l'a tenait. Cependant Skull qui l'a connaissait bien remarqua le petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres de son amie.

Le voyage en Irlande était assez calme surtout après l'Espagne. Harry à fini par prendre ses évaluations à Gringott's dans la ville de Dublin.

Les gobelins lui avaient déniché les Tests Internationaux Normalisés d'Évaluation Sorcières. Lesquels étaient nécessaires à tout sorcier où sorcière souhaitant travailler pour le CIS (Communauté International Sorcières) à l'exception des politiciens.

Ils étaient _exponentiellement plus difficile_ que les normes de tests de chaque pays et ont été surveillés exclusivement par l'autorité absolu dans le domaine: des représentants du CIS.

Lesquels, par un hasard malencontreux pour la Grande Bretagne détestaient les politiciens. Ils ont trouvés hilarants qu'ils étaient liés au secret par Gringotts pour ne pas révéler à quiconque que Harry Potter _était vivant_. Bien sûr les deux examinateurs auraient probablement pu travailler autour de leur vœu. Mais ils étaient envoyés de la Suisse. Est-ce qu'ils se souciaient d'une catastrophe politique pour les Britanniques? Divertissement gratuit!

Les tests avaient duré pratiquement une semaine, entre les sujets magiques et non magiques. Les tests déterminés par les examinateurs de EISTS ( **Evaluation International Standard des Tests Sorciers)** étaient très complets. Ils le testaient sur tout ce qu'il avait étudié jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient dépassés ses connaissance sur le sujet. Même lorsque les sujets n'étaient normalement pas enseignés à Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry eut fini, il gémissait pour sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son cerveau était en bouilli. Et il était plus que près à sortir et à explorer l'Irlande dans une tentative de décompressé.

Naturellement ce fut à ce moment que Fon se montra.

* * *

Fin de la première partie du second chapitre.

* * *

 ***La passation du "vous" au "tu" de la part de Skull est volontaire. Dans mon esprit le "vous" est dû au fait que Skull s'adresse à son Ciel, il pourrait aussi bien le dire à Luce où tout autre mais le "tu" est dû au fait qu'il s'adresse à Harry avant son Ciel.**


	4. Chapitre 2 partie 2 Actes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du second chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Actes":_

* * *

 **Actes partie 2**

Ils venaient juste de s'asseoir pour pouvoir déjeuner quand une tête couverte de cheveux noirs munie d'une tresse surgie de nulle part. Causant à Harry de tressaillir et à Skull de sursauter. Un peu comme un chat ayant surpris par la pluie.

-Bonjour. Leur dit le bébé aux yeux noisettes froncé en souriant agréablement. Il portait un uniforme chinois d'art martial de couleur rouge mais avec des touches d'or il portait également un pantalon blanc et avait le Pacificateur de la Tempête.

-Je suis Fon et voici mon partenaire animal Lichi.

Harry récupéra rapidement et se présenta en souriant brillamment:

-Salut! Gazouilla t-il Je suis Harry, le titulaire du Pacificateur du Ciel. Hedwige est ma partenaire animale mais elle est toujours à bord du navire. Je prenais des tests aujourd'hui jusqu'à il y a peu. Ravi de vous rencontrer, Maitre Fon...? Vous connaissez plus d'une centaine de style d'arts martiaux, non ce qui fait de vous un maître. Voulez-vous déjeuner avec nous?

Le sourire agréable de Fon devient plus chaleureux ce qui détendit Skull. (Il s'était calmé et jetait des regards qui auraient aussi bien pu être des poignards à Fon tout en marmonnant à propos de ninjas chinois stupides)

-J'aimerai. Fon est très bien. "Maître" est réservé à ceux que je choisi comme étudiants. Si je me permettre, Harry, tu as l'air terriblement jeune.

Harry sourit ses yeux brillants en dépit des verres les obscurcissant. Fon nota distraitement que Reborn ne permettrait pas les-dits verres pas si ses Flammes du Soleil pouvaient guérir les problèmes de vision du garçon.)

-J'avais huit ans quand j'ai reçu le Pacificateur du Ciel. J'en ai eu douze l'été dernier.

-Ah.

Beaucoup de l'histoire de Viper était vraie, alors. Fon supposait qu'il pouvait leur accorder à elle et Skull un peu de plus confiance pour avoir garder ce jeune Ciel de certains des Arcobaleno les plus volatiles.

Soudain les yeux du garçon s'affutèrent. Et le souffle de Fon se bloqua quelque part entre ses poumons et son nez parce que ce regard, c'était celui d'un _guerrier_.

-Je comprends. Reconnut-il lentement

-Je comprends que vous où les autres êtes en colère contre moi-même où Skull et Viper. Mais s'il vous plait, comprenez que je n'ai que peu de temps et je ne vais pas le dépenser dans une cage. Ceci dit je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un parmi vous juste...

Harry fit un signe de la main en se penchant en arrière dans son siège en se tournant pour regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'il continuait d'un voix calme.

-Skull m'a dit que lorsque vous êtes tous venus avec Luce vous n'étiez pas encore les Arcobaleno, juste un groupe d'étrangers, puissants réunis pour un travail inconnu. Luce vous rassemblez et était là pour vous lorsque la malédiction vous a atteint. Moi, je suis juste le gamin qui a reçu le Pacificateur du Ciel lorsqu'elle est morte. Je ne veux pas qu'on puisse penser que je suis en trein de la remplacer où être comme elle où quelque chose. Je suis juste _moi_ et la plupart du temps, je ne suis même pas bon à ça.

Harry se retourna vers Skull et lui donna un petit, léger sourire.

-J'essaye juste de vivre jusqu'à ce que je meurt, Fon. Je ne suis le héros où le patron de personne ni rien du tout comme ça. Et peu importe combien de formations où de tutorats je recevrai, rien ne changera ça. Je suis juste un voyageur.

Harry eu un sourire chaleureux, lumineux et brillant lorsqu'il dit:

-Vous ne savez pas? _Tous ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus et..._

 _-Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas._ Termina Fon avec son habituel sourire chaleureux. J.R.R. Tolkien

Le visage d'Harry s'anima:

-Oui, j'aime ce mec! Skull me lisait ses livres. Il fait les meilleures voix de personnages!

Skull toussa dans sa boisson.

-Harry! Vous ne pouvez pas lui dire! C'est un _ninja_! Gémit l'Arcobaleno du Nuage.

Fon se pencha en avant d'une manière conspiratrice.

-Oh, vraiment? Ne dîtes pas ça, je crois que ça pourrait être l'un des talents inconnus de Skull.

Harry sourit plus lumineusement encore et ouvrit la bouche, mais la dignité de Skull fut sauvée par l'arrivé de la serveuse.

Pour l'instant du moins...

-Oh, allez Skull, _s'il vous plait!_ Gémit Harry

Fon se rassit, caressant doucement Lichi alors qu'il observait Harry prier Skull de lire son poème favori du Seigneur des Anneaux.

* * *

L'artiste martial chinois pouvait admettre ressentir déjà un lien de parenté avec le jeune Ciel. C'était très différent du genre de lien qu'il avait avec Luce. Bien plus cru en termes d'émotions, tout comme Harry semblait contourner la plupart des convenances afin d'aller directement à la source des questions.

Durant la semaine que Fon avait passé avec son nouveau Ciel et Skull, il avait regardé Harry faire des dessins absurdes remarquablement enfantin en peignant avec les doigts sur de vieux draps de lit venant des friperies durant une journée pluvieuse. Ils avaient dû rester sur le bateau, le lendemain Harry reviendrait sur ses pas et en ferait don à l'un des orphelinats les plus pauvres devant lequel ils passeraient.

Fon avait regardé Harry acheter une quantité presque obscène de nourriture puis durant un coup d'État aller à la soupe populaire locale l'échanger contre des leçons de cuisson sur la cuisine locale. Après que la nourriture fut servie, Harry prenait le temps de s'asseoir avec les gens et d'écouter leurs histoires. Il prenait des notes dans l'un de ses nombreux ordinateurs portable et prenait des photos en souvenirs.

Le jeune Ciel faisait aussi son travail scolaire, tant magique que non magique. Et bien que Skull soit un tuteur peu orthodoxe, lui et Harry semblaient prospérer mutuellement. Skull étant capable de suivre la façon de penser vagabonde d'Harry et était capable de le maintenir attentif durant ses leçons.

La semaine qui s'était écoulée n'avait pas seulement appris beaucoup de chose à Fon sur Harry, elle lui avait également appris beaucoup sur Skull. Fon avait un peu honte de la facilité qu'il avait eu à cataloguer l'autre Arcobaleno juste parce que celui-ci ne faisait pas parti de la Mafia avant la Malédiction.

Fon pouvait comprendre l'hésitation de Viper et Skull à présenter Harry aux autres. Cependant l'Arcobaleno de la Tempête, pensait sincèrement que Harry était le Ciel dont ils avaient _besoin_. Rien contre Luce, évidemment mais il y avait une assurance, une certitude en Harry que Luce n'avait pas. Et Fon avait vraiment l'impression que connaître leur bébé Ciel bénéficierait aux autres Arcobaleno.

* * *

Mais pour l'instant, Fon était assis et profitait de la performance de Skull, suite à Harry qui lui avait fait ses "yeux de chiots". L'Arcobaleno du Nuage avait aussitôt craqué.

Le bébé aux cheveux violets donna à Harry un dernier regard exaspéré alors que le garçon souriait encore et installait Fon sur ses genoux.

C'était une autre chose amusante à constater. Harry _savait_ intellectuellement parlant qu'ils étaient des adultes. Mais il avait tendance à devenir excité et à les câliner. Skull ne s'en souciait pas du tout et Fon soupçonnait que Viper faisait seulement semblant d'en être ennuyée. Fon était un peu plus mal à l'aise avec l'habitude mais l'excitation véritable d'Harry et le manque absolu de patronisation l'empêchait d'être réellement ennuyé pour plus de quelques instants.

Skull se racla la gorge et commença d'une voix douce, presque hypnotique:

 _Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas;_

 _Tout ce qui est long ne dure pas;_

 _Tout ce qui est vieux ne flétrit pas;_

 _Les racines profondes ne sont pas atteintes par le gel;_

 _Les cendres d'un incendie doivent être ranimées;_

 _A la lumière de l'ombre se trouve le printemps;_

 _Renouvelée sera la lame qui fut brisée;_

 _Le nouveau sans serres doit être roi_

Harry et Fon l'applaudirent vivement. Suivit par Lichi, Oodako et Hedwige qui ajoutaient leurs propres bruits d'approbation.

-Faites l'ancienne version après! L'applaudit Harry avec enthousiasme.

Skull soupira se permettant de se prélasser de la louange honnête d'Harry. Il évita toutefois le regard de Fon:

 _Tout ce qui est d'or ne brille pas;_

 _Tout ce qui est long ne dure pas;_

 _Tout ce qui est vieux ne se flétrit pas;_

 _Pas tout ce qu'il n'est plus est passé,_

 _Pas tout ceux qui ont perdu sont vaincus;_

 _Un roi peut être sans couronne;_

 _Une lame qui fut brisée être brandi;_

 _Et des tours qui étaient fortes peuvent tomber._

Harry soupira joyeusement et s'installa contre le mûr son dos le touchant alors qu'il basculait sa tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir regarder les étoiles.

-La façon dont tu récites est étonnant, Skull. Lui-dit sincèrement le jeune Ciel à l'Arcobaleno du Nuage.

Fon hocha la tête en sautant sur l'épaule d'Harry permettant à Skull de venir sur les genoux d'Harry.

-En effet, je ne savais pas que vous étiez si talentueux dans les arts du spectacle.

-Je _suis_ un cascadeur. Grommela sans enthousiasme Skull. Faire le _show_ fait partie du concept.

Fon fredonnait et encore une fois pensa que ce garçon lumineux était ce dont ses compatriotes Arcobaleno avaient _besoin_.

* * *

Fon ne pouvait rester avec eux pendant plus de deux semaines avant de devoir revenir vers les Triades. Il fut toutefois surpris de voir à quel point il s'était attaché au jeune Arcobaleno du Ciel durant ce court laps de temps.

-Prenez soin de vous, Fon! S'empressa de lui dire Harry, ignorant complètement le ricanement de Skull en arrière plan.

-Nous pensons revenir vers l'Asie après le printemps prochain en Méditerranée et en allant autours de l'Afrique.

Fon fronça les sourcils:

-Je préférerai que vous restiez plus loin de l'Afrique. Il y a des troubles civils et ça déborde dans les océans. Ce navire est également trop faible, malgré tous ses progrès magiques, voguer dans les eaux glacés serait du suicide sans un capitaine expérimenté.

Ma recommandation pour vous est de traverser l'océan Atlantique et d'utiliser le détroit de Panama à la transition vers l'océan Pacifique puis de tracer votre route vers l'Asie.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient calmes alors qu'il étudiait soigneusement Fon.

-N'y a t-il pas des cartels de drogue tout aussi problématique que les pirates?

Fon secoua la tête.

-Le Panama, peut ne pas appartenir au territoire américain mais ils gardent un œil en secret dessus. La menace américaine est suffisante pour permettre au canal de fonctionner, essentiellement, en douceur. L'Afrique, par contre à un océan entre eux et les américains. Lesquels sont malgré tout leurs défauts des personnes assez philanthropique alors les pirates sont beaucoup plus effrontés.

Je sais que vous avez la magie et Skull, mais je me sentirais personnellement bien mieux si vous évitiez l'Afrique pour le moment.

Ce fut un long, très long moment tendu avant que les épaules d'Harry ne se détendent et qu'il hoche la tête:

-Très bien.

-Merci. Le remercia Fon.

Fon soupira soulagé de la décision d'Harry. Il nota distraitement le regard reconnaissant que lui lançait Skull.

 _Hn_ apparemment l'Arcobaleno du Nuage avait lui aussi essayé d'éviter l'Afrique.

-Il y a un port principalement utilisé par ma famille à Xiamen, en Chine. Vous pourrez vous y ancrer et je serais votre guide durant l'été.

Harry s'éclaira presque immédiatement.

-Êtes-vous sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas? Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes très occupé et tout mais vous savez probablement tous les meilleurs endroits!

Fon sourit doucement à cela:

-Mes devoirs seront beaucoup plus facile à suivre en Chine. Ce ne sera pas un problème Harry. Bien que tu puisses envisager de te révéler bientôt au reste des Arcobaleno.

Fon leva la main pour ne pas être interrompu.

-J'ai entendu tes raisons et elles sont bonnes mais elles sont également _défectueuses_. Tu êtes _notre Ciel,_ Harry, tandis qu'il y aura un certain ajustement à faire de notre côté, en fin de compte nous _ne_ pouvons _pas_ te faire faire _quoique ce soit._

Harry se calma à cela, mais il avait l'air malheureux. Fon ne voulant pas se séparer sur une note aigre lui signala:

-Juste quelque chose pour toi à envisager. Assures-toi de pratiquer ton mandarin, c'est du chinois simplifié. _Quoiqu'il en soi_ crois-moi, le style traditionnel est _beaucoup_ plus simple une fois que tu saisis le flux de la langue.

Le jeune Ciel acquiesça et lui sourit. Faisant un pas en avant il enferma Fon dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

Fon souffla un léger rire et fit une note mentale de briser cette habitude d'Harry _avant_ qu'il ne se présente à Reborn.

* * *

 _1er paragraphe Tolkien, JRR (1954), La Communauté de l'Anneau, le Seigneur des Anneaux_

 _2 ème paragraphe Tolkien, JRR (1989) Christopher Tolkien, éd, La Trahison d'Isengard p 80 où/et p 137._

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2


	5. Chapitre 3 partie 1 Découverte

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du troisième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Découvertes":_

* * *

 **Découvertes**

Après le départ de Fon, il s'écoula seulement une semaine avant qu'ils n'aient besoin d'aller à Belfast pour avoir les résultats de ses examens. En raison de l'ajout des examens magique, on avait dit à Harry d'attendre pour choisir un bijou. Il fallait en moyenne trois semaines aux examinateurs pour évaluer les résultats.

Certains des tests d'Harry étaient de niveau BUSE et en métamorphose pour ne citer que ce sujet le niveau était classé en fonction de la durabilité de la transformation. Pas qu'Harry soit au courant de ce fait.

Donc Harry et Skull continuaient de serpenter à travers l'Irlande et l'Irlande du Nord, s'imprégnant de la culture et généralement faisant comme ils voulaient. Mais le message de séparation de Fon sur se révéler lui-même aux autres Arcobaleno pesait lourd dans l'esprit d'Harry.

* * *

Harry regarda ses résultats, perplexe.

-Est-ce que...sont-ils exacts?

Le gobelin était impressionné en même temps que les examinateurs rirent:

-Oui, Mr Potter, ils sont exacts.

Le gobelin qui représentait la partie non magique des résultats lui répondit:

-Vous florissez dans vos cours d'enseignement peu structurel mais vous avez besoin d'aide dans vos mathématique et sciences supérieurs. Vous avez parfaitement vos examens primaires comme nous nous y attendions. Vous avez également réussi à passer les exigences pour vos études sociales, votre géographie et vos partiels de langue étrangère, ce qui est tout un exploit à votre âge.

Le front d'Harry se fronça alors qu'il marmonner:

-Ils ne sont pas _si_ dur.

Cette remarque ne servit qu'à amuser d'avantage le gobelin.

-Peut être, pour quelqu'un comme vous qui se déplace dans le monde mais ça reste tout un exploit.

Au signe de tête du gobelin, l'un des examinateurs du CIS prit la parole:

-Du côté magique, vous étiez également assez impressionnant. Vous avez réussi la partie théorique de potions de votre niveau d'âge à Poudlard, assez brillamment, ce qui est si je puis me permettre mieux que les étudiants réels de Poudlard. Malheureusement votre manque d'application pratique de cette classe fait que vous passez à peine. Vous avez toutefois réussi CISO où Certificat International du Sorcier Ordinaire, il s'agit de la norme international de BUSE bien que se soit plus comparable avec les ASPIC de Pourdlard que leur BUSE en Astronomie, Histoire de la Magie moderne comme ancienne, Sortilège théoriques, Charmes, Transfiguration inanimée et Histoires des Runes.

Harry _rayonna_ à cela, heureux que son travail acharné est porté ses fruits.

-Mais, pourquoi suis-je si avancé? Non que je ne sois pas heureux mais je n'ai même pas fait quelque chose de spécial.

L'autre examinateur prit la parole:

-Vous semblez poser des questions et votre tuteur vous permet de rechercher les réponses. Au lieu d'être étouffé dans une salle de classe et d'être ignoré où d'avoir tout vous être donné vous apprenez parce que vous le _voulez_. Ce qui est très différent. Votre volonté contribue également. Bien sûr jeté un œil à vos mathématique supérieur et à vos notes de sciences.

Cependant vous êtes versé dans l'apprentissage des sorts théoriques parce que vous êtes intéressé par le mouvement des baguettes et le pourquoi nous utilisons le latin comme sort. Vous êtes également versé dans l'histoire parce que votre professeur à refusé de vous permettre d'apprendre les langues runique avant que vous ne compreniez l'histoire derrière elles.

Ces motivations font que vous _voulez_ apprendre et transforment les _faits ennuyeux en informations intéressantes._

-Ça se reflète également dans vos études non magiques. Celles-ci sont des zones miroirs, des zones dans lesquelles vous avez marqué des points. Observa le gobelin.

Les jeunes apprennent mieux lorsqu'ils sont intéressés.

L'examinateur numéro un repris la parole:

-Il y a quelques inconvénients à votre style d'enseignement. Vous n'avez aucune expérience pratique en Potions pas plus qu'en Botanique. Et l'Arithmancie va être difficile pour vous si vous ne comprenez pas les mathématiques. Vous avez également obtenu des scores très élevés en théorie sur les créatures magiques mais une fois encore votre niveau d'expérience pratique vous permet à peine d'obtenir un passage.

Vous pourriez donc avoir besoin d'un tuteur supplémentaire ayant déjà étudié ces sujets à un certain point. Vous refusez également de faire des transformation animés ce qui vous empêchera toujours d'obtenir le maximum de points sur ce sujet.

Le gobelin intervient une nouvelle fois:

-Ceci dit, vous avez fait bien mieux que ce que Steward Grapplehook projetait. Ayant obtenu plus de trois buses certifiées internationalement par les sorciers vous êtes désormais considéré comme un jeune adulte aux yeux de la banque Gringotts. Sans compter que vous avez rempli la moitié des exigences d'obtention du diplôme requis pour votre enseignement secondaire non magique. Grapplehook m'a dit de vous offrir les journaux de votre mère, indépendamment qu'ils sont censés avoir été scellés avec tout ce qui se trouvait dans la maison la nuit où Voldemort est venu après votre famille.

Pendant un instant Harry ne _pouvait_ _plus respirer_ et il a accidentellement enserré Skull si étroitement que le bébé aux cheveux violets grinçait en signe de protestation.

-Je pensais que les langues de plomb avaient scellé le chalet et que le ministère l'avait catalogué "Trésor National". Leur dit-il un peu amer, un sourire étirant sa bouche.

Le gobelin se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un sourire plein de temps, qui était _tout_ sauf rassurant:

-Les sorciers voient ce qu'ils veulent.

Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent dans un sourire chaleureux lorsqu'il répondit:

-Si tel est le cas, s'il vous plait, offrez à Grapplehook mes remerciements. Un demi pour cent de l'ensemble des bénéfices pour l'année et un quart pour lui et un quart pour Gringotts pour chaque chambres conquises sans question.

Le sourire devient rapidement terrifiant:

-Bien sûr, jeune guerrier.

Les examinateurs du CIS décidèrent de faire du pop corn à la prochaine série de tests.

* * *

Harry et Skull ont traçé leur chemin vers l'autre côté de l'Irlande Nord comme ils ont donnés aux Gobelins encore trois semaines pour récupérer tous les biens de la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Comme d'habitude, Viper apparue à l'intérieur et comme à quelques reprises ils se sont tous étendus sur le pont du navire, (il fallait vraiment qu'ils pensent à le nommer un jour.) et ils se sont regardés des films.

Puis Viper leur avait offert une journée à regarder des films Disney, Harry et Skull étaient scotchés devant.

Viper avait ri d'eux par la suite et avait facturé Skull en verres de lait fraise, elle avait également intimidé Harry pour qu'il fasse la cuisine. Enfin dans son esprit elle avait juste _demandé_ mais Harry avait bondi et s'était pratiquement mis à danser en direction de la cuisine.

C'était donc leçons, philanthropie et aventure chaque jour. Ensuite la nuit c'était leçons, films et rire à propos de la nourriture qu'ils posaient sur le pont du navire avant de parler vers les étoiles jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment pour se réveiller le lendemain et redémarrer la routine installée.

Harry s'agita et rouvrit les yeux. Il réajusta Skull lequel ronflait sur sa poitrine et Viper laquelle s'était cachée contre sa capuche. Un peu comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient endormis, il cligna des yeux vers le ciel et les éclairs.

 _Ça en vaut la peine_. Songea Harry en disparaissant dans l'inconscience avec un sourire aux lèvres.

 _Ces moments comme ça, ils sont meilleur sachant que je vais mourir jeune._

* * *

 _Lorsque les gobelins de Gringotts sont autorisés à aller à la guerre, ils vont à la guerre._ Songea Harry alors que lui et Skull observait le dernier "butin" de Godric Hollow être rangé sous le pont.

Et bien, si Harry avait jamais besoin que quelque chose soit pillé, il savait à qui faire appel.

Même si ils étaient assez chers.

En regardant les choses qui avaient été dans sa première maison, Harry était un peu amer. Il n'avait pas encore touché aux revues de sa mère, (apparemment la magie de la famille Potter les avaient protégées ce qui était la raison pour laquelle elles n'avaient pas été récupérées par les Langues de Plomb) mais avait regardé d'autres choses.

Il avait récupéré un trio de peluches animales: un cerf, un chien et un loup mais avait donné le reste de sa pépinière à l'orphelinat Wexford pendant qu'ils descendaient de Dublin. Un grand nombre d'autres articles dont ils n'avaient pas besoin et qui n'avait pas d'autres valeur que d'avoir appartenu à ses parents avaient également été distribuées à différents endroits du Pays de Galle, alors qu'Harry et Skull commençaient à se préparer pour leur voyage à travers l'Atlantique.

Harry garda les choses dont ils pouvaient se servir tel que les ustensiles de cuisine et les meubles ainsi que quelques-uns des vêtements et bijoux de ses parents. Il ne voulait cependant pas être égoïste en gardant quelque chose juste parce qu'il le pouvait. Pas quand quelqu'un d'autre pouvait légitimement les utiliser tant que ça ne brisait pas le statut.

* * *

Il était presque Novembre quand Harry et Skull furent presque près à faire leur premier long voyage sur l'Océan.

Il y avait un peu plus de 5500 miles nautiques (ndt: 10 186 km) du détroit de Gibraltar au détroit du Panama, ce qui leur permettraient de voguer sur l'océan pendant environ onze jours et demi à pleine vitesse en supposant que tout se passe bien.

C'était le voyage à travers l'Océan Pacifique qui était la question. Ils allaient voyager en pleine hiver et les changements climatiques des continents allaient causer des ravages par rapport aux habitudes de l'océan.

La magie les maintiendraient correctement orientés et en une relative sécurité mais leur voyage pourrait prendre plus de deux mois en fonction de la vitesse qu'ils pourraient utiliser et à quel point les charmes seraient prenant. L'océan Pacifique _était_ une entité sauvage et indomptée.

L'Océan Atlantique l'était également mais pas autant.

Donc, juste dans le cas où ils se retrouveraient bloqués en mer pendant des mois, Harry et Skull voulaient être sûrs qu'ils avaient beaucoup de matériel.

Viper était également très inquiète à ce sujet. Elle avait des tendances mère poule, non qu'aucun des deux ne l'ait jamais pensé en sa présence. Mais elle l'était, d'autant plus qu'ils seraient hors de porté, aussi bien de son téléphone fonctionnant grâce aux flammes que d'elle et de sa téléportation rendue possible grâce à sa flamme de la Brume.

* * *

C'est ainsi que après avoir navigué à travers la Manche et la rivière Thames ils se sont ancrés juste à côté de Westminster Pier. Et de là, ils sont allés dans Londres pour faire leur shopping.

Tout d'abord ils avaient besoin de nourriture. En raison que les zones de stockage étaient équipés de charmes de conservation et de formule runique, cela facilitait la récupération d'aliment puisqu'ils étaient mis en stase dès que les portes étaient fermés. Harry et Skull n'avaient pour autant pas "fait des provisions" ayant fait beaucoup d'excursions durant la journée. Ils auraient besoin de visiter plusieurs marchés durant les prochains jours afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Ils sauraient gérer.

L'eau était également une autre question. Viper avait été très _insistante_ à ce sujet. Bien qu'il existait des sorts et autre permettant de faire apparaître de l'eau, Viper voulait qu'ils aient de l'eau embouteillée à portée de main.

Donc, ils ont acheté des bouteilles d'eau.

Après cela, c'était surtout des extrémités de dernier secours, tel que les articles de toilette. Mais ils avaient également besoin de récupérer des livres et aux autres objet concernant la scolarité d'Harry. Il s'agissait de leur expédition la plus risquée. Le Chemin de Traverse.

Contrairement à Gringotts que l'on pouvait trouver dans toutes les grandes villes partout dans le monde. Les sorciers et les sorcières subissaient un amenuisement de la population et ce en dépit de leurs incroyables pouvoirs. Le Chemin de Traverse était le seul quartier magique commerçant où Harry avait techniquement le droit de se rendre.

En raison des restrictions, les sorciers, sorcières mineures n'étaient pas en mesure d'entrer dans les quartiers commerçants étrangers. C'était une pratique ancienne qui posait des problèmes à Poudlard. Les adultes étaient autorisés à se déplacer librement entre les différentes enclaves magique. Mais pas les enfants qui étaient souvent obligés d'en venir à des moyens non magique.

Lorsque ce statut fut invoqué, l'une des clauses avait été que si un enfant possédait une double citoyenneté magique (ce qui était très rare) seul le pays de naissance où d'adoption de l'enfant, (ce qui exigeait alors un contrat magique avec nomination d'un gardien magique) serait en mesure de répondre aux besoins concernant les détails magiques de l'enfant et ce jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à l'âge où ils pourraient se défendre convenablement.

Cette restriction étant là pour protéger les quartiers commerçants cachés et les enfants. On ne pouvait pas donner un secret que vous ne possédiez pas alors une fois que les extrémistes ont réalisés ça, les décès infantiles ont fortement diminué.

Du coup, puisqu'ils avaient besoin de nouveau matériel d'étude pour Harry, le Chemin de Traverse était la seule option.

* * *

Verde tapotait ses doigts sur la table en essayant de rassembler le portrait complet, avant qu'il ne fasse quelque chose _à la Reborn_ et ne _saute aux conclusions._

Fait: Skull n'était pas présent à la réunion l'an dernier, soi-disant parce qu'il travaillait pour Viper.

Fait: Viper avait été prise à partie par un Fon anormalement agité puis était partie immédiatement après la fin de leur réunion.

Fait: Skull avait été surpris par ses équipements de surveillance à plusieurs reprises en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts portant des lunettes et âgé d'environ onze à treize ans.

Cependant Verde n'avait pas été intéressé par ce fait jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les images prisent en _Irlande_ quelques semaines après la réunion. Les deux étaient en compagnie de _Fon_.

Hypothèse: Skull avait découvert leur Ciel, le jugeant trop jeune pour être présenté aux membres les plus volatiles des Arcobaleno, Skull en avait informé Viper. Laquelle avait choisi de les couvrir, ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait quelque chose de _spécial_ à propos de ce garçon, autre que le simple fait d'avoir la tétine. Fon était le meilleur pour lire l'humeur de Viper. Donc Verde n'était pas particulièrement surpris que l'artiste martial l'ait surprise. Mais ce qui surprenait l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre c'était que Fon n'est pas révélé la tromperie de Viper. Ce qui signifiait que quelque soit la raison qu'elle lui avait donné, celle-ci lui avait paru suffisante.

Verde ignora la douleur qu'il ressentait d'être oublié par un _autre_ Ciel, (Reborn avait toujours été le favori de Luce) et essaya de se concentrer sur les images de Skull et du garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Seulement pour les voir disparaitre. Purement et simplement, il n'y avait pas de flammes rien, ils avaient disparu juste avec l'air.

L'Arcobaleno de la Foudre cligna des yeux et re regarda le film plus lentement, puis il cligna des yeux à nouveau. C'était comme ses autres défauts gênants qui se produisaient quelque fois, ceux qui ne sont _pas vraiment des défauts_ , mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Verde regarda l'horodatage sur les images puis sauta de sa chaise sur mesure.

Skull allait avoir à s'expliquer...

* * *

Fin de la première partie du troisième chapitre.

* * *

 **Note de la Traductrice: Étant nulle en géographie et n'ayant aucune expérience avec la mer et tout ça. Si je me trompe dans un nom où si la distance vous parrait improbable, c'est probablement moi.**

 **Les endroits de coupures: Je coupe le chapitre à la moitié. (Littéralement) Le fait que vous deviez (actuellement) attendre à chaque fois la seconde partie pour pouvoir lire Harry rencontre l'un des arcobaleno n'est pas de ma faute. Je coupe à la moitié et lorsque arrive les "**~~ - ~~ "


	6. Chapitre 3 partie 2 Découverte

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du troisième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Découvertes":_

* * *

 **Découvertes partie 2**

* * *

Skull et Harry étaient assis dans un café à proximité du Chemin de Traverse, lorsque Hedwige soudainement arriva vers eux et hulula calmement.

Il y avait un bébé aux cheveux vert foncé et aux yeux verdâtres-pourpre profond, **(ndt: perso j'appelle ça marron)** à ses pieds se trouvait un alligator enroulé autour de ses chevilles.

Harry se pencha en souriant quand le bébé s'approcha d'eux.

-Bonjour! Vous devez être l'Arcobaleno porteur du Pacificateur de la Foudre. Je suis Harry, le titulaire du Pacificateur du Ciel et c'est ma partenaire animale Hedwige. Le salua t-il joyeusement. Vous êtes un scientifique? Voulez-vous déjeuner avec nous? Demanda t-il intéressé.

Verde cligna lentement des yeux et ignora le ricanement de Skull en arrière plan.

-Bonjour. Je suis Verde, l' Arcobaleno de la Foudre. Mon partenaire animal est Keiman. Je suis un scientifique et seulement si vous êtes d'accord pour répondre à mes questions.

Les yeux verts du garçon s'affutèrent.

-Je vais répondre au mieux de mes capacités... Verde, vous portez une blouse de laboratoire, est-ce que ça fait de vous un docteur? Et nous nous préparions simplement à commander.

Amusé, malgré lui le scientifique lui répondit en sautant et en s'asseyant à côté de Skull.

-Verde est très bien. Que veux-tu dire par "au mieux de tes capacités"?

-Et bien vous connaissez la Mafia avec l'Omerta, non? Demanda Harry en recevant un regard impatient. Eh bien, il y a un autre monde et ils ont leur propre version de l'Omerta.

Devant le regard abasourdi de Verde, le garçon inclina la tête sur le côté pensif.

-Bien que, je suppose qu'étant le détenteur du Pacificateur du Ciel, je devrais avoir le droit de vous le dire, les gars. A ton avis, Skull?

Le bébé au cheveux violet grommela:

-Je suis surpris que Verde ne sache pas déjà, pour être honnête. (Prenant un air roublard) D'ailleurs, Verde paye _toujours_ ses dettes. Et lui dire quelque chose de cet ampleur te donne un crédit plus que suffisant pour qu'il accepte de venir avec nous et soi ton tuteur. Je ne peux pas t'aider d'avantage en science.

Harry bafouilla, indigné:

-Désolé, je... je ne suis pas si mauvais?

-Une autre culture cachée? Souffla finalement Verde. Un autre _monde_ m'étant caché? Verde avait l'air d'être proche de s'évanouir.

Harry tendit la main et la posa doucement à côté de Verde, assez près pour que l'autre puisse sentir la chaleur qui émanait de la peau d'Harry. Pas assez près toutefois pour être réellement en contact peau contre peau.

-Ouais, c'est assez dingue. Skull et moi planifions d'y aller plus tard dans la journée pour récupérer des livres et autres trucs pour mes études. Nous naviguons vers la Chine en passant par les océans Atlantique et Pacifique, ce qui vous donnera beaucoup de temps afin d'étudier ces informations. J'ai vraiment besoin d'un tuteur en science, également. Voulez-vous venir avec nous?

L'esprit de Verde était un tourbillon de pensées, de théories et de souvenirs. Mais alors que ses yeux se fixaient sur les yeux verts quelque chose de longtemps enfoui en lui dans son âme commença à remonter. Et lentement les mots passèrent à travers le chaos de son esprit afin qu'il parvienne finalement à les comprendre:

-Venir avec vous? hébété il demanda: Pour combien de temps?

-Nous ne sommes pas sûrs, deux mois peut être, pas plus de quatre. Nous devrions être en Chine quand le printemps sera bien installé. Ça dépendra des conditions que nous rencontrerons sur le chemin. lui répondit Skull à côté.

-Voguer à travers l'Océan Pacifique durant cette période de l'année est de la folie! Souligna Verde plus raisonné en essayant de retrouver son équilibre mental.

Ce qui eut pour conséquence que Harry sorte un bâton. Il avait une étincelle de malice dans les yeux lorsqu'il demanda dans un murmure conspirateur:

-Croyez-vous en la magie, Verde?

* * *

Verde, comme Skull et Harry le découvrirent rapidement était un _véritable tyran!_

Côté positif, Harry _a_ obtenu un tuteur pouvant lui expliquer la science et Verde pouvait également l'aider avec les maths.

Le voyage avec Verde au Chemin de Traverse ne s'est pas _du tout_ déroulé comme Harry ou Skull l'avait imaginé. Verde à appelé plusieurs de ses sbires afin qu'ils prennent des échantillons de _tous_ les magasins et les ramènent dans son laboratoire.

Ce qui avait pour conséquence qu'ils devraient retourner sur le Chemin de Traverse, _plusieurs fois._

Côté positif, Verde leur fournissait les déguisements ce qui rendait les choses bien plus faciles.

Côté négatif, Verde était un _perfectionniste_ ne voulait _rien de moins_ que _tout savoir!_

Et l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre semblait se nourrir des questions d'Harry.

Pour Skull, par contre, c'était amusant de voir Verde comme ça. Il l'avait toujours connu distant et condescendant. Alors le voir aussi enfantin et enthousiaste... Skull mettrait cette transformation sur le dos d'Harry, il avait cet effet sur toutes les personnes bien que se soit plus marqué sur les Arcobaleno. Le bébé Ciel se faisait lentement un chemin vers Verde, consciemment où non.

* * *

Viper avait été plus amusée qu'autre chose quand Skull l'avait appelé. A ce stade, elle était assez résignée à devoir partager leur Ciel avec les autres.

Pourtant en regardant Harry et Verde se _blottir_ ensemble sur un manuel en lançant des théories était étrange _quelque soit_ la façon dont on regardait.

Verde allait vers les tangentes où Harry serait évidemment perdu mais serait ravi par le discours de Verde. Puis il irait poser des questions sur ce qu'il n'avait pas compris et ces choses semblait signifier pour Verde bien plus que ce que l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre ne laissait voir.

Skull commençait à comprendre ce que Fon voulait dire mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était près à partager leur Ciel avec Reborn-sempai où Colonello, pas encore.

* * *

Au moment où ils mirent la voile c'était presque Décembre et Harry avait _insisté_ pour qu'ils aient un petit dîner de Noël ensemble.

Quand ils ont finalement quitté l'Angleterre, Viper était avec eux. Harry, Viper, Verde et Skull étaient assis sur le pont magiquement réchauffés alors qu'ils mangeaient le dîner. Harry avait fait en sorte que le navire continue de glisser sur l'eau en suivant les coordonnées pré-planifiées que Verde avait programmé dans les charmes de navigation. Le ciel nocturne était clair et la conversation avait été calme. Quand ils eurent finis Harry avait supplié Skull de lui lire son poème favori et une nouvelle fois l'Arcobaleno du Nuage avait succombé aux "yeux de chiot" d'Harry.

Durant les années qui suivraient lorsque sa maladie le rongerait, ce souvenir serait l'un de ses préférés. La seule chose qui aurait rendu cette nuit parfaite aurait été si les autres avaient été avec eux.

* * *

Apprendre de quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent que Verde pouvait probablement pousser l'élève à se sentir idiot où inadéquat mais Harry se sentait juste chanceux.

Verde était _vraiment intelligent_.

Il y avait des moments où Verde et Skull semblaient se chercher mutuellement mais c'était généralement juste que les deux étaient vexés et ça prenait à Harry seulement quelques minutes pour les calmer de sorte que le voyage se révélait être assez amusant.

Harry irait même trainer Verde pour le forcer à prendre des pauses avec lui et Verde. C'était soit le costume du scientifique serait mis en hauteur et son lit repeint soit Harry le trainerait sur le pont supérieur et lui soulignerait des choses en posant des questions à leur sujet ce qui poussait le scientifique à lui répondre et à lui enseigner.

Pourquoi l'eau fraiche en bouteille est-elle de cette couleur? Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec les organismes au niveau cellulaire et pourquoi tel facteur affecte telle chose? Trouver ce petit nuage à l'horizon. Quels sont les modèles et les nuages météorologiques et de quelles façons est-ce que la gravité, l'océan, la Terre et les pôles magnétiques peuvent-ils affecter de telles choses?

C'était _impressionnant_ que Verde sache de telle choses. Harry faisait toujours en sorte de le lui dire.

Même Skull, parfois s'arrêterait pour écouter quelques unes des leçons aléatoires et poserait ses propres questions.

* * *

Ils ont traversés le détroit du Panama, (nda: où Canal du Panama suivant la préférence) et se trouvaient dans l'Océan Pacifique avant la fin de la deuxième semaine de Décembre.

Malheureusement où heureusement ils n'avaient vraiment nulle part où aller et s'en réjouissaient. Le temps se retourna contre eux un peu après et ils ont fini par avoir à se diriger lentement et parfois à plusieurs reprises.

Verde était _extatique_ d'être en mesure de voir autant de phénomène météorologiques d'aussi près et personnellement. Il était particulièrement heureux que ses dispositifs Flammes aient été en mesure d'enregistrer des données n'ayant pas fris autour de la forte concentration de magie.

Ils ont fait une exploration lente à travers le Pacifique et ont finis par aller un peu plus au Sud que ce qu'ils avaient prévus ayant atteint la pointe des îles Mariannes du Nord alors qu'ils avaient visé pour Taiwan. Dans l'ensemble ils n'avaient pas été très loin, au vu du nombre de tempêtes qu'ils avaient affronté, alors ils avaient simplement à corriger leur course et son évolution.

* * *

On était en Mars lorsqu'ils ont amarrés à Xiamen, en Chine.

Skull ayant appelé Viper une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la gamme flamme-tours, signifiait que Fon avait appelé Skull avec des instructions peu après. Leur disant vers où aller et jusqu'à quel point abaisser les pupilles.

Fon avait été ridiculement heureux de voir Verde avec eux.

Verde, après avoir été éloigné de ses laboratoires durant près de cinq mois était impatient de les retrouver.

Harry avait insisté pour qu'ils accompagnent l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre et Keiman jusqu'à l'aéroport. Il se démenait avec le scientifique à propos de ses habitudes de sommeil et pour qu'il mange des repas décents.

Fon et Skull avait sagement préférés rester éloignés.

-Vous irez bien, hein? Et je peux toujours vous appeler en cas de questions avec mes devoirs, non? bafouilla Harry s'étant mis à genoux afin de se trouver à hauteur des yeux de Verde alors qu'il se démenait avec la blouse de laboratoire du bébé aux cheveux vert.

Je ne vais pas trop vous appeler parce que je sais que vous serez occupé...

-Harry. l'appela patiemment Verde.

-Mais, je ne veux pas que vous m'oubliez, et... continua de babiller le Ciel toujours aussi rapidement n'ayant apparemment pas entendu Verde.

- _Harry_.

La bouche d'Harry se referma rapidement alors qu'il regardait Verde avec ses yeux vert larmoyants.

Verde sentit sa poitrine se serrer et sa bouche s'assécher alors que ce quelque chose qu'il avait commencé à sentir il y a tous ses mois s'épanouissait devenant extrêmement chaleureux.

 _Ce_...

 _C'était ce qu'avoir un Ciel était supposé sentir._ Réalisa t-il soudainement avec cette clarté cristalline dont il se servait généralement pour résoudre des formules compliquées où de soi-disantes énigmes insolubles. _C'était la maison, une chaleur. C'était la liberté ressentit par le fait d'avoir un ciel._

Soudain, il réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact physique avec Harry.

-Je ne vais pas t'oublier. Marmonna t-il à l'enfant, lequel avait automatiquement enveloppé ses bras autour de Verde. Parce que tout ceux qui errent ne sont pas perdus, non?

Verde pouvait _sentir_ le sourire d'Harry dans ses cheveux alors que de grosses gouttes humides s'y écrasaient.

-Ouais. se reprenant Harry continua. Il suffit de ne pas oublier de venir nous voir, prochainement d'accord.

-Bien sûr. Je dois faire en sorte que cet idiot de Skull ne vous apprenne pas tous les mauvais types de roches sédimentaires.

-C'était _une_ fois! Cria Skull. Qui se soucie des roches, de toutes façon!

Harry éclata de rire. (Ce qui était la seule raison pour laquelle Verde ne fit pas frire Skull.) Verde fit un pas en arrière.

-Promettez-moi que vous prendrez soin de vous. lui ordonna Harry

-Je promets. Jura solennellement Verde.

-Très bien alors. Soupira Harry, à contre cœur alors qu'il s'écartait légèrement en se relevant. Assurez-vous de nous appeler dès que vous aurez atterris.

Verde roula des yeux cette fois-ci alors qu'il lui répondit.

-Oui, maman.

Espiègle, Harry lui sourit.

-Je vous donnerais une fessée, jeune homme.

Il accentua cette déclaration en agitant un doigt de manière exagéré.

L'Arcobaleno de la Foudre se mit à rire alors qu'il se retournait et partait.

 _C'était agréable_ songea Verde alors qu'il regardait Harry ramasser Skull et se tourner pour relever pour regarder l'avion décoller et agiter sauvagement la main lorsqu'il vit Verde à la fenêtre, _avoir une maison où l'on puisse rentrer._

* * *

Fin du troisième chapitre.

PS: Prochain chapitre Harry rencontre **tous** les Arcobaleno


	7. Chapitre 4 partie 1 Dialectes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du quatrième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Dialectes":_

* * *

 **Dialectes**

Il est apparu que Fon connaissait _beaucoup_ de choses sur la Chine.

Harry n'a pas vraiment apprécié, combien il existait de façon possible de parler la même langue durant l'Été.

Cependant Fon les a conduits lui et Skull à travers les lieux passionnants du Guangdong, Fujian, Jiangxi, Guizhou et du Guangxi avant de les amener à l'aéroport du Hainan.

Ils volaient et avaient laissé leur navire au quai de Xiamen.

Harry devina que Fon avait parlé pas moins de dix dialectes différents au cour de leur voyage.

Certes, ce n'était pas des dialectes officiels, mais pour Harry ils avaient vraiment sembler être une langue étrangère la plupart des fois.

Pour Harry, la leçon qu'il pouvait en tirer était que même si l'on parle la même langue qu'une personne, on pourrait encore être incapable de le _comprendre_ si l'on ne l'a pas _écouté attentivement._ Il lui faudrait cependant un certain temps pour absorber complètement cette leçon.

* * *

Harry avait accepté de se rendre au sommet annuel des Arcobaleno, donc Fon avait informé Lal Mirch, Colonello et Reborn que leur Ciel serait présent cette année.

Naturellement il ne les en a informés que deux minutes avant que Harry ne rentre dans la pièce.

-C'est un gosse, kora! glapit Colonello.

-Hn, il semble assez jeune. Commenta Lal Mirch, sa visière obscurcissant la majeure partie de son visage.

-Quand l'avez-vous trouvé? Demanda dangereusement Reborn.

-Hn, salut! Salut joyeusement Harry les bébés rassemblé suis Harry, le titulaire du Pacificateur du Ciel et je le suis depuis que j'ai huit ans. Ma partenaire animale est Hedwige, la belle dame sur mon épaule et je veux juste voir le monde avant de mourir. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Termina t-il un peu hésitant.

Les yeux de Reborn ont été assombris par son chapeau fedora et sa bouche forma une ligne sombre alors que les mains de Colonello se rassemblaient en poings.

Lal Mirch était celle qui a brisé le silence.

-Depuis, combien de temps le saviez-vous? Demanda t-elle sèchement à Fon.

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute! Cria soudainement Harry. Il y a tout un monde caché de la Mafia qui voulait se servir de moi à cause de quelque chose que mes parents ont fait et j'avais peur que vous vouliez faire la même chose quand j'ai entendu parler de tout ce truc de Mafia et de Patron. S'il vous plait ne soyez pas fou! Je... juste.

La tête d'Harry tomba en avant et ses cheveux ombrèrent ses yeux alors que sa voix tremblait et que les larmes tombaient.

-Je veux juste profiter du temps qu'il me reste. Je ne veux pas le dire pour faire souffrir quelqu'un où...

-Alors qui vous a trouvé? Demanda brusquement Colonello.

-Skull. Skull vous a trouvé et Viper l'a couvert! Répondit platement Reborn.

Skull acquiesça et Viper haussa les épaules.

-Fon m'a coincée, durant la réunion de l'an dernier. Commenta Viper en guise d'explication.

-Alors, comment Verde l'a trouvé? Demanda Lal d'une voix engourdie.

-L'équipement de surveillance que j'avais à la réunion l'an dernier à remarqué Fon isoler Viper. Répondit benoîtement Verde, lançant un regard concerné à Harry lequel était debout pleurant doucement.

Reborn se leva brusquement et s'éloigna de même que Colonello. Lal Mirch était aussi immobile qu'une statue et tout aussi chaleureuse qu'un hiver en Russie.

-Allez après eux, Fon, s'il vous plait. Plaida doucement Harry.

L'artiste martial hésita, mais acquiesça avec un soupir de tristesse.

-Je suis désolé, Harry.

Les lèvres du garçon se courbèrent en un sourire sans humour.

-Tout va bien. Je le mérite après tout.

Fon détestait _vraiment_ la capacité d'Harry à garder sa voix normale même quand il était bouleversé.

Le sommet annuel des Arcobaleno à toujours duré sept longues journées.

La relation entre Harry et les trois Arcobaleno qu'il n'avait pas rencontré auparavant ne s'est pas vraiment amélioré. Reborn le regardait avec des yeux sombres et méfiants et Colonello lui donnait des sourires et des blagues vides. Lal Mirch quand à elle avait vraiment mal pris cela car Viper avait toujours été proche de la seule autre femme des Arcobaleno.

* * *

-Harry. Appela Skull doucement.

-Ici. Lui répondit Harry de la petite alcôve, il avait découvert qu'elle donnait sur le lac qui se trouvait derrière le manoir.

-Est-ce que tu vas bien? Demanda doucement Skull alors qu'il venait s'arrêter à côté d'Harry. Lequel ouvrit ses bras et laissa reconnaissant l'Arcobaleno du Nuage s'y blottir alors que Skull sautait sur ses genoux.

-J'irai bien. Murmura Harry dans les cheveux de Skull. Je déteste qu'ils soient en colère et je suis en colère de leur haine. Je suis cependant plus contrarié d'avoir altérer vos rapports comme ça. Verde à été particulièrement épineux toute la semaine et je sais que Fon a été bouleversé par l'attitude de Reborn. Ne parlons même pas de Lal Mirch et Viper.

-Ouais. Grimaça Skull alors qu'il repensait aux cris des deux femmes lesquelles étaient habituellement calme et composées. N'en parlons pas.

-C'est juste... (Harry se tut et ferma les yeux, soupirant lourdement alors qu'il se blottissait plus près de Skull) Mes parents vivants me détestaient. lui dit-il après quelques minutes de silence. Ils étaient d'un bon milieu. La maison avait deux étages et un garage attenant. Le quartier était quelque chose de style magazine quelque chose sur les meilleurs maisons et les plus beaux jardins. Le genre qu'on verrait en couverture et à l'extérieur tout était parfait.

Skull se tut, effrayé même de _respirer._ De toutes les choses dont ils avaient discutés, jamais la famille d'Harry, celle qu'il avait laissé en Angleterre n'en avait été une.

-La maison était pourvue de quatre chambres. Mon oncle et ma tante en avaient une, Dudley en avait deux et la quatrième était la chambre d'amis. Savez-vous où je dormais Skull? Harry eut un rire court et amer. Je dormais dans le minuscule placard sous l'escalier, celui dans lequel la plupart des gens gardent des produits de nettoyage. Sur un matelas pour bébé miteux avec la bouche d'aération étant ma seule lumière.

Harry secoua la tête et libéra Skull suffisamment pour pouvoir utiliser ses mains afin de montrer ce qu'il voulait dire.

-Mon cousin avait tout et on lui permettait de me donner des coups de pieds pendant que je nettoyais, cuisinais et jardinais pour avoir ce maigre espace, parce que... Harry s'interrompit et continua d'une voix faussement douce. Parce que nous t'avons pris, parce que nous avons bon cœur, mon garçon. Ma sœur bizarre et son ivrogne de mari se sont eux-même tués et nous avons hérité de toi, alors tu ferais mieux d'être reconnaissant pour tout ce que nous faisons pour toi, monstre.

Skull tremblait de rage mais a essayé de se garder sous contrôle alors que la respiration d'Harry s'accélérait et que ses larmes commençaient à couler dans les cheveux et le cou de Skull.

-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit pendant des années. Skull et je ne pouvais que les croire, puis Checker Face m'a donné ce foutu Pacificateur qui au final va me tuer. Et c'est la _meilleure chose_ qui me soit jamais arrivé! Il m'a donné le courage de vivre et de ne pas avoir peur de quitter les Dursley. Ensuite je vous ai rencontré, vous, Viper, Fon et Verde et je pensais que peut être les choses seraient _bien,_ que peut être les miracles ne se produisent pas que pour les fous, mais maintenant...

Les sanglots d'Harry faisaient frissonner son corps, mais il tient bon:

-Ces trois, Luce était leur amie, non? Ne devrait-il pas être au moins reconnaissant que je sois celui qui va mourir à la place de sa fille?

Skull étreignit Harry et silencieusement maudit les trois autres alors que Harry enroulait ses bras autour du dos de l'Arcobaleno du Nuage.

-J'étais effrayé. murmura Harry d'une voix rauque. J'avais peur de rencontrer Reborn, surtout. Parce qu'il est le Soleil. Le Soleil peut fournir la chaleur et confort mais j'ai passé bien assez de jours à désherber le jard... _leur_ jardin pour savoir qu'il peut également blesser. J'avais peur qu'il me brûle et j'avais _raison._ Il me déteste et il _brûle._ Harry eut un rire amer. Il brûle et il n'y a pas de pluie pour apaiser. La Brume de Viper ne peut pas aider beaucoup. _Fon avait tord. Je suis un ciel horrible,_ Skull _._

Le minuscule Arcobaleno se cramponna plus fort à Harry et pria pour que les choses s'améliorent.

* * *

Harry se réveilla le lendemain avec les yeux piquants et un mal de gorge mais il se redressa et grognant un peu se lava.

Il retourna à la table du petit déjeuner en silence, essayant de faire un sourire à Verde, Fon, Skull et Viper quand il entra.

-Bonjour Harry. Le salua cordialement Fon. Avez-vous bien dormi?

Harry hésita puis haussa les épaules.

-Je dormais. Avez-vous bien dormi Fon?

La conversation fut guindée à partir de là et le silence se fit encore plus oppressif qu'il ne l'avait été plus tôt au cours de la semaine. Harry s'échappa rapidement à l'extérieur.

* * *

Il était à nouveau dans la petite alcôve, caressant doucement Hedwige quand quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge dans un effort d'attirer son attention.

-Puis-je vous rejoindre?

Harry sourit doucement à Lal Mirch.

-Bien sûr, Miss Lal.

Hedwige ébouriffa ses plumes et s'envola d'un coup de patte. Elle n'avait aucune patience envers les petits humains qui rendaient son partenaire malheureux.

-Je voulais vous faire mes excuses. Lui dit rapidement Lal. Pour mon comportement, il était...

-C'est bon. Coupa fermement mais gentiment Harry. Ses yeux verts étaient fortement cernés derrière ses lunettes alors qu'il la regardait. C'était de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû...

-Non, je voul... le coupa sévèrement Lal Mirch.

Harry voulut intervenir à nouveau, lorsque la toux l'interrompis. Le garçon pressa sa main à sa bouche. Lorsque la toux se calma, près de 96 secondes plus tard, Harry retira sa main. Il y avait du sang sur elle.

- _Harry!_ Lui dit aussi calmement que possible, Lal horrifiée. Harry, tu ne devrais pas être dans cet état. Pas déjà.

-L'histoire de ma vie, Miss Lal. Grinça Harry alors qu'il luttait avec ses pieds. Je devrais probablement trouver Verde et lui dire que je suis malade. Il voudra être au courant. Murmura doucement Harry. Il me faisait de nouvelles lunettes la dernière fois que c'est arrivé.

Le garçon est tombé alors qu'il allait gravir une marche. Lal a été horrifiée de voir du sang fuitant d'une de ses oreilles.

-Colonello! Hurla t-elle. Colonello! Viper! Skull! Reborn! Verde! Fon! Cria t-elle. Quelque chose est arrivé!

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée de Viper.

-Harry! haleta l'Arcobaleno de la Brume, assis-toi, enfant stupide!

Harry, cligna des yeux lentement puis sourit à Viper.

-Oh, salut Viper. Avez-vous vu Verde? Je dois lui dire que je suis malade.

Ce fut le moment où le reste des Arcobaleno est arrivé et qu'ils ont vu le sang sur les mains d'Harry et la façon dont il se balançait. Viper construisit rapidement une illusion afin qu'il prenne Harry jusqu'à sa chambre.

-Verde, pourquoi est-ce que ça se produit? A t-elle demandé d'une voix qui n'a pas du tout caché sa panique.

Verde est monté sur l'épaule de l'illusion et interrogea Harry.

-Je ne sais pas. Admis sinistrement l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre. Mais je pense que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec la cicatrice qu'il a obtenu la nuit où ses parents ont été assassinés.

Reborn les suivit silencieusement et considéra tout ce qu'ils avaient appris.

* * *

De retour en Grande Bretagne, Lord Voldemort se targuait dans l'exaltation d'être pleinement ressuscité.

Il n'était pas parvenu à mettre la main sur la pierre philosophale l'année précédente, mais avec Harry Potter mort, (mort!) il lui avait été assez facile de convaincre le vieux fou de laisser enseigner Quirrel pour une autre année.

Heureusement il n'a pas eu besoin de boire le sang d'une licorne mais le corps et la conscience de Quirrel avait été largement endommagés.

Voldemort n'avait pas précisément eu de plan finalisé jusqu'à ce qu'il repère _son_ journal entre les mains de cette stupide fille Weasley. (Il s'était fait une note mentale à ce sujet de punir sévèrement Lucius plus tard)

Il ne restait pas assez de force de vie à Quirrel pour pouvoir utiliser le journal à son plein potentiel et Voldemort ne voulait pas risquer que la Chambre soit ouverte et tombe entre les mains du vieux fou.

Donc il avait pris le journal et y avait réalisé une incantation assez complexe avant de le redonner à la fille stupide avec un sévère avertissement au sujet de laisser les effets personnels trainés.

Il avait également adopté des "cahiers de devoirs" pour ses classes avec des livres choisis aléatoirement pour siphonner la force de vie de leur propriétaire et la transmettre à son journal afin de finalement le la lui restituer.

C'est ce qui finissait par arriver lorsqu'on abaisse les protections de Poudlard et qu'on accorde des secondes chances. Des choses glissaient à travers les mailles du filet si l'on ne faisait pas attention.

Le mercredi avant la fin de l'école, tout s'est révélé efficace.

Le corps qu'il habitait commença à se _recréer_ car il est était vraiment devenu _sien_ et il sentit la pièce de son âme appartenant à son journal lui revenir peu avant le début du chaos.

Voldemort sourit lorsqu'il sentit ses traits commençaient à se déplacer. Il était temps pour "Quirrel" de mourir.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore mit sa tête entre ses mains alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se produire.

Il n'y avait pas trois jours, Ginny Weasley avait été trouvée avec un artefact noir après que les Langues de Plombs n'aient été appelées pour enquêter suite à _soixante-treize étudiants_ devenus cracmols.

Heureusement, Albus avait été capable de faire valoir l'innocence de Miss Weasley laquelle avait _elle aussi été une victime._ Il restait toutefois la question de savoir, qui avait pu lui donner un tel artefact foncé pour commencer.

Les étudiants étaient de toutes les années, tous formés de sorte que _rien_ n'avait de sens dans toute cette affaire. Albus avait eu des doutes sur Quirrel mais les Langues de Plombs avaient assurés que les "cahiers de devoirs" qu'il avait donné aux étudiants étaient totalement bénins.

Albus les avaient testés lui-même, à contrecœur il avait du accepter, malgré les avertissements de son intuition.

Bien sûr ça à aidé que Quirrel ait finalement succombé à la malédiction du poste de DCFM et qu'il soit mort dans la forêt interdite alors qu'il regardait certains élèves fauteurs de troubles tôt dans la matinée.

Mais encore...

Sur les sept cents quatre-vingt-six élèves entrés à Poudlard en Septembre, soixante-treize d'entre eux ne pouvaient plus du tout utiliser la magie.

Trente-sept étudiants ont été affaiblis au point d'être à peine capable de lancer le moindre sort. Ils ont cependant conservé assez de magie pour faire Potions, Runes où effectuer les formules d'Arithmancie.

En plus cent onze étudiants ont subi des dommages importants à leurs noyaux magiques et ne seraient jamais capable d'utiliser une puissance magique supérieur à celle qu'ils utiliseraient au cour des dix-huit prochains mois.

Certains étudiants avaient seize où dix-sept ans, cette dernière catégorie n'était pas une telle tragédie pour eux. Cependant, la plupart des étudiants concernés avaient été dans les trois premières années. La poussée de puissance pour les sorcières se manifestait au alentours de leurs quatorze ans, quinze pour les sorciers.

Donc, beaucoup de potentiel perdu.

Sur les sept cents quatre-vingt-six étudiants qui étaient venu à Poudlard en Septembre dernier, deux cents vingt et un d'entre eux se retrouvaient avec des dommages permanents.

Comment en était-on arrivé là?

* * *

La respiration d'Harry s'était apaisée, mais Reborn observait attentivement la montée constante et la chute de la poitrine du jeune Ciel.

-Encore là, Reborn? Marmonna Verde en entrant à l'intérieur de la chambre.

Reborn, ignora sa remarque et demanda doucement:

-Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose?

Verde roula des yeux mais répondit quand même.

-Il n'est pas malade de la même façon que l'était Luce. Ce n'est pas le Pacificateur qui fait ça. La chose dans sa cicatrice tente de le vider, c'est le mieux que je puisse en dire. Il agit comme une sangsue. Mais le Pacificateur est plus fort et ne laisse pas la sangsue avoir Harry. Résultat, son corps est malade d'être déchiré entre ses deux forces.

-C'est un peu plus subjectif que ce que vous traitez habituellement Verde. Siffla méchamment Reborn.

-Assez, Reborn-sempai! Chuchota durement Skull en se tortillant sous la poigne d'Harry, il foudroya Reborn du regard. La magie d'Harry rend les choses un peu différentes mais nous savions déjà que quelque chose n'allait pas avec cette foutue cicatrice! Verde a travaillé sur un moyen de la supprimer sans le blesser mais il allait bien jusqu'à ce que vous ayez tous décidé d'être un tas d'imbéciles!

-Peut-être que nous aurions mieux réagis si vous n'aviez pas caché de nous notre ciel! Riposta durement Reborn.

Harry gémit et cligna de ses yeux somnolent.

-Kull, Rde? **(ndt: Skull, Verde)**

Il cligna des yeux à quelques reprises et avala paresseusement.

-R-Reborn? Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous éveillés?

Tous les trois Arcobaleno avaient l'air coupable.

-Désolé, Harry. Gazouilla Skull en sautant et en se blottissant contre le garçon. Nous étions en train de discuter des dernières conclusions de Verde.

-Verde devrait être endormi. Grommela Harry en fermant les yeux et en enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux de Skull. Je vais mourir de toute façon. Donc si c'est arrivé un peu plus tôt qui s'en soucie?

La respiration d'Harry s'égalisa rapidement après qu'il se soit rendormis.

Les yeux de Skull étaient grands ouverts et au bord des larmes lorsqu'il dévisagea Reborn.

- _Ça_ déglutit-il, c'est pourquoi nous vous appelons imbécile.

Reborn quitta la salle en silence. Quand il passait devant Colonello à la porte, il bascula son chapeau vers le bas couvrant ainsi ses yeux et à continuer dans le couloir.

Colonello abaissa son bandana assombrissant ses yeux et se dirigea dans la direction opposée.

* * *

Fin de la première partie du quatrième chapitre.

 **Note parution des prochains chapitres: Il ne me reste que les chapitres 6 et 7 à traduire mais ils sont vraiment longs. Tout comme le 5 mais peut être plus. Je risque donc de ne pas poster les chapitres en questions aux moments prévus.**

 **Alors si le chapitre 7 tarde merci de ne pas incendier.**


	8. Chapitre 4 partie 2 Dialectes

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du quatrième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Dialectes":_

 **Dialectes partie 2**

* * *

Lal Mirch regarda Skull poursuivant Harry dans la cour et sourit doucement.

Elle avait été en colère lorsqu'elle avait été tenue à l'écart en étant inutilement inquiète, maintenant elle était heureuse.

C'était le dernier jour du sommet et elle souhaitait ardemment se séparer à l'amiable avec son nouveau Ciel. Oh Harry ne tenait aucune mauvaise volonté à son égard où celui de Colonello où Reborn. Mais ses excuses avaient été interrompues et elle avait sa fierté, enfer.

Elle composait mentalement de nouvelles excuses améliorées, quand Reborn sortit sur le perron de l'autre Arcobaleno.

-Harry, Skull. Appela Fon d'un ton amical. Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait?

-Sûr! Répondit Harry avec un sourire, en balançant Skull sur son épaule et bondissant sur le porche. Quoi de neuf?

-Assieds-toi, Harry. Lui dit Viper. Et bois quelque chose avant de devenir déshydraté.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération mais respecta la demande de Viper et tendit également un verre d'eau à Skull.

-Harry. L'appela Fon après quelques instants où tout le monde était assis autour de la table du patio. Nous sommes un peu inquiets.

Les yeux du jeune ciel se rétrécirent. D'une voix faussement douce il demanda:

-Oh?

Colonello leva ses yeux bleu et décida d'être franc:

-Nous ne voulions que vous vous soyez cachez de nous, kora.

Avant que Harry ne puisse protester, Colonello leva sa main pour le stopper et continua.

-Nous comprenons que vous l'ayez fait. Mais ça ne change le fait que vous soyez notre Ciel et que nous ne pouvions pas vous trouver! Ensuite nous vous avons trouver et il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur de votre tête qui essaye de vous tuer, kora!

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent alors qu'il maudissait distraitement Skull. (Lequel fusillait des yeux Colonello)

-Ce que je dis, kora. Se hâta d'expliquer Colonello. C'est que nous n'aimons pas l'idée que vous soyez si loin de Reborn où de Verde dans le cas où vous ayez besoin d'une attention médicale, kora.

-C'est pourquoi nous aimerions que vous preniez nos lieux à Verde et moi lorsque vous planifiez vos voyages. Précisa doucement Reborn.

Harry cligna des yeux à cela:

-Alors, dit-il lentement. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me pousser à aller dans une école étouffante où à devenir un parrain de la Mafia où quoique ce soit d'ennuyeux comme ça.

Reborn ricana (ignorant soigneusement le commentaire "Parrain de la Mafia") et répondit en douceur:

-Je le ferais si je sentais que tu ne t'améliores pas. Mais le Laquais est en train de faire un assez bon travail en tant que tuteur.

-Eh! Cria indigné Skull.

-C'est un bon tuteur! Il m'a enseigné à peu près tout. S'anima Harry avec enthousiasme, agitant ses mains alors que ses yeux verts brillaient de joie. Viper m'aide avec mes mathématiques classiques, cependant. Elle est _génial_ dans ce genre de chose. Verde me tuteur en science et en mathématiques supérieures. Il le rend même intéressant! Et Fon m'aide avec mon chinois! Avez-vous _idée_ du nombres de façon qu'il y'a de parler chinois bien qu'elles s'écrivent pareils?! C'est fou! Je veux dire qu'il y avait cette fois dans le Ji...

-D'accord, d'accord nous comprenons, kora. Rit Colonello, un peu vexé qu'il n'ait pas tuteuré le jeune Ciel en quoique se soit avant de se rappeler que le garçon avait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. (Il se sentait un peu mieux, cependant en lisant la même irritation en Lal et Reborn.)

-Fondamentalement, Harry. Poursuivit Reborn sans lever la voix. Si vous faites un autre grand voyage comme vous l'avez fait lorsque vous avez traversé le Pacifique, alors vous prendrez Verde avec vous car il n'est pas affilié et peu disparaître pendant des périodes plus longues que moi. Sinon nous aimerions que vous restiez au sein d'une distance de quelques heures de vol pour nous dans le cas où votre situation se dégrade considérablement.

Les sourcils d'Harry se froncèrent à la pensée.

-Eh bien, c'est le début de l'été et puisque Fon doit revenir aux Triades pour leur camp d'été-chose, donc Skull et moi avions pensé à voguer autours de l'Italie mais nous ne voulions pas passer par l'Afrique. Je voudrais vraiment voir l'Antarctique, mais nous aurions besoin d'un capitaine expérimenté pour ça. (se mit-il à bouder) Nous ne sommes pas sûrs où nous irons en été pour l'instant, en fait.

-Antarctique? Demanda sceptique Lal Mirch.

Harry sourit et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

-Je veux voir les ours polaire! Et les Pingouins! Et construire un igloo! Termina t-il dans une acclamation.

Lal était une femme militaire très entraînée et tout, mais elle voulait vraiment câliner son bébé Ciel sur ce coup.

-Que diriez-vous de laisser votre navire avec moi et d'aller en Italie pour l'Été, kora? Proposa tout à coup Colonello, se précipitant pour continuer lorsqu'il vit les regards qu'il recevait. Je sais que c'est votre maison flottante mais Verde voudrait l'équiper de tout un tas de nouvelles technologies de toute façon, kora, non?

Verde hocha la tête.

Colonello sourit.

-Voyez? Vous passez l'été où peut être même une partie de l'automne en Italie avec Reborn et Lal tandis que Verde fait sa magie scientifique. Colonello avait l'air entièrement satisfait de son jeu de mots alors que Harry et Skull ricanaient.

Lal le frappa à la tête.

-Ow, Lal! Protesta Colonello mais continua. Comme je le disais, vous restez en Italie pour que Verde puisse améliorer votre vaisseau quand l'île arrive près de l'Italie en automne. Je supervise Mafia Land, qui est fondamentalement l'ultime terrain neutre pour les familles mafieuses, kora.

Harry se pencha en avant intéressé.

-Vraiment? Il y a un code spécial où quelque chose?

L'arcobaleno de la Pluie sourit:

-Yep, kora! Vous voyez pour être invité vous devez respecter l'ancien code. Ne pas impliquer les civils, ne pas tourner dans la drogue, n'être pas impliqué dans le trafique d'être humains des trucs comme ça, kora.

-Woh! Je n'avais _aucune idée_ qu'il y avait des règles comme ça! Leur dit Harry les yeux écarquillés.

-Ce sont les anciennes règles. Intervient calmement Reborn. Il fut un temps où la mafia était plus un mouvement de résistance où un style d'autodéfense groupé qu'une organisation criminelle. Il est dit que la Vongola Famiglia à laquelle je suis vaguement allié à commencé comme un groupe d'autodéfense contre le système oligarchique du gouvernement au milieu du XIII* ème siècle. Les efforts du Secondo Vongola sont réellement responsable de la reddition des comptes bancaires qui ont été mis en place autours du XIV ème siècle et qui ont contribué à stabiliser l'économie et à déplacer l'Italie vers un état avec un gouvernement unifié.

-Incroyable! Leur dit Harry, les yeux toujours écarquillés alors qu'il absorbait cette nouvelle information. Je n'avais eu _aucune_ idée que la Mafia Italienne avait eu des débuts aussi impressionnant. Qu'est-il arrivé?

-Les gens et le pouvoir. Lui dit Viper peu après. Le pouvoir leur monte à la tête et ils commencent à perdre de vue leurs objectifs initiaux. En temps de crise, la balance bascule vers l'arrière et vers ses racines, mais en temps de paix la mafia à tendance à se saouler de sa propre importance.

-Essentiellement, admis Fon c'est ce qui se passe avec les Triades.

-La nature humaine. Murmura dédaigneux Verde.

-De toute façon. Intervient brillamment Colonello. Depuis que je suis le protecteur de Mafia Land, je peux y héberger votre bateau le temps que vous restez en Italie, kora. C'est en fait une île qui se déplace le long d'un chemin pré-programmé. Je connaissais la magie et les magiciens parce que Mafia Land à été conjurée contre eux lors de la seconde guerre mondiale par le précédent Arcobaleno de la Brume. J'ai reçu les notes à ce sujet... _seulement si tu t'engages à une faveur d'Arcobaleno Viper!_ Quand j'ai repris la protection de l'île, kora.

-Comment l'île se déplace? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Je ne peux vraiment pas répondre à cette question avec tout le monde présent. Répondit Colonello mal à l'aise. Je peux te le dire parce que tu es le Ciel, mais...

Harry secoua la tête et agita ses mains frénétiquement.

-Non, non! C'est bon! J'étais juste curieux parce que la technologie non magique n'a vraiment avancé qu'il y a seulement un siècle et c'est une _île_ qui voyage!

Colonello se détendit et sourit à Harry effrontément:

-Je peux te dire que c'est un mélange de Flamme Tech, de magie et de chance, kora! Quoiqu'il en soit, au moment où l'Automne arrive ici, l'île sera autour de l'arrêt en Italie. Ce qui permettra de mettre à niveau le navire beaucoup plus facilement et vous n'auriez pas besoin de vous soucier de voguer autour de l'Afrique, kora!

-Il serait plus commode d'avoir le navire près de mon laboratoire. Souligna pragmatique Verde. En outre, avec vous à proximité, je pourrais vous faire aller dans le Chemin de Traverse si j'ai besoin de nouveaux matériaux et ce sans perdre une quantité excessive de temps.

-Il serait également plus facile de garder un œil sur votre santé si je pouvais mieux me familiariser avec vos habitudes et votre état général. Ajouta utilement Reborn.

Harry leva les yeux et souffla avec amusement lorsqu'il vit Viper ouvrir la bouche.

-D'accord, d'accord! Se sera l'Italie pour cet Été.

-Tout cela est bien beau. mis en avant Fon, sereinement, bien que ses yeux brillaient de contentement. Mais, où exactement en Italie est-ce que Harry ira d'abord?

* * *

Harry et Skull finirent par revenir à Xiamen afin de déverrouiller les protections sur le navire, de sorte qu'il puisse être amarré sur le port du protecteur de l'île de la Mafia.

En fait Harry était devenu tellement irrité par leurs querelles qu'il les a tous fait rentrer à l'intérieur des protections de son navire afin qu'ils se calment tous. Il avait pensé que c'était probablement leur intention depuis le début. Connards manipulateur... oui Fon, même vous.

* * *

Après cela, ils ont survolé le dessus de l'île de la Mafia (après avoir dit au revoir à Colonello et Fon) et se sont installés pour le vol retour en Italie.

-Très bien. Informa Reborn à Harry, Verde et Skull (Lal pilotait l'avion et Viper était son co-pilote. Elles écoutaient en travers des écouteurs.) En ce qui concerne le reste du monde, parmi la mafia tous pensent que le patron de la Giglio Nero Famiglia détient toujours le Pacificateur du Ciel. Nous n'avons pas corrigé cette hypothèse parce que le patron de la Giglio Nero a tenu le Pacificateur du Ciel durant près de quatre-vingt ans et tout le monde a simplement supposé qu'Aria avait pris la charge de sa mère.

Harry acquiesça doucement.

-Ils sont une puissante Famiglia, n'est-ce pas?

Reborn hocha la tête.

-Luce a choisi de prendre la forme infantile de la malédiction afin de gagner du temps pour que Aria puisse grandir avant d'en prendre le fardeau. Aria est maintenant la Giglio Nero Nono et sur les neufs générations quatre patrons ont tenus le Pacificateur du Ciel, plus particulièrement leur Primo.

-Woh, tout un honneur. Observa Skull admiratif.

-Effectivement. Intervient Viper.

-Puisque tu n'as pas envie de participer activement à la mafia, Harry. Il pourrait être préférable pour nous de laisser se perpétuer cette fabrication de la vérité.

-Voilà ce que je dirais aussi. Convenu Lal dans le casque. Ça permettrait aux Giglio Nero de profiter de la stabilité issue des gens pensant que Aria est l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Et ça vous fournirait également une couche de protection supplémentaire.

-Aria a aussi sa Famiglia pour la protéger. Ajouta Reborn. Les Giglio Nero ne sont pas une petite famille, quelque soit comment on regarde et ils l'adorent.

-Est-ce que ça ne la mettrait pas en danger? Demanda Harry concerné, se mordant la lèvre de consternation.

-Nous étions déjà en train de la protéger. Lui assura Reborn. Luce était... une amie chère. La Famiglia a laquelle je suis vaguement affilié est leur allié. Donc je suis déjà connu pour elle comme un "oncle".

-Le reste d'entre nous sommes également en contact à des degrés divers avec elle et sa famille. Mon employeur inclut. Le rassura Lal.

Harry grimaça.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de faire de quelqu'un d'autre une cible à ma place. Mais si vous pensez que les avantages l'emportent sur les coûts. Alors ça me va.

-Ils le font. La voix de Reborn était pleine de satisfaction et de soulagement. Merci, Harry. Je préférerai que tu prennes ta place en tant que Chef des Arcobaleno, bien sûr. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, alors je comprends que vous permettiez à Aria de bénéficier de cette tromperie.

-Reborn, je ne suis le patron de personne. Lui dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Je suis juste moi, et parfois je ne suis même pas bon à ça.

L'atterrissage à Trivoli, en Italie se passa sans incident et ils partirent de leur côté.

Les opérations des Vongola étaient centrés à Naples alors que le CEDEF était basé à Bari. Les Giglio Nero, eux étaient principalement basé à Catane en Sicile.

Cela ne veut pas dire que leur influence se limite à ses villes, juste que ces villes étaient là où se trouvaient leurs principales bases.

Donc Reborn, se dirigea à Naples, tandis que Lal allait à Bari. Viper s'était dirigée vers le repère de la Varia. (Ils étaient parfaitement heureux de plaider l'ignorance de sa localisation) Le laboratoire que Verde utilisait pour ses expériences magiques était situé à Matera, ce qui était l'endroit vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

* * *

Skull et Harry avaient décidé qu'ils allaient se diriger vers Rome, où ils seraient rejoins par Reborn et Lal dès qu'ils auraient libéré leur emploi du temps suffisamment pour le permettre.

Depuis sa position dans les toilettes Harry implorait l'Arcobaleno du Nuage.

-S'il vous plait, Skull. Ne les appelez pas. Ca ne s'aggrave pas. C'est pareil. Il n'ya rien qu'ils puisse faire actuellement. Ils vont juste s'inquiéter.

Les lèvres de Skull se serrèrent en une fine ligne mécontente.

-Harry...

-Vous pouvez appeler Verde. L'autorisa Harry après une nouvelle quinte de toux qui le fit cracher un peu de sang dans les toilettes. Et bien sûr, Viper, où elle va nous tuer tous les deux. Mais Fon est hors de contact. Reborn, Lal et Colonello, ils sont pour la plupart de temps juste heureux que ce ne soit pas Aria qui tienne le Pacificateur. Donc, _s'il vous plait_ , Skull, ne les appelez pas.

 _Avez-vous, vous autres idiots une idée de à quel point vous avez merdé?_ Gronda Skull dans sa tête alors qu'il composait le numéro de Viper. Vos intentions sont bonnes mais la façon dont vous les avez libellées lui fait comprendre tout le contraire de ce que vous vouliez dire. Zut, putain!

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4.

 **Perdus avec les siècles?**

 **XIII ème siècle, changement de l'auteur via le canon. Giotto et co serait plus proche du XVII.**

 **XIV ème siècle ensuivant la logique se serait plus proche du XVIII**


	9. Chapitre 5 partie 1 Déplacé

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres.  
_

 _Ceci est la première partie du cinquième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Déplacé":_

 **Déplacé**

* * *

Harry et Skull ont passé une semaine agréable à circuler autour de Rome. Ils ont explorés des fontaines et des églises et sont allés écoutés des chœurs. Mais finalement ils ont dû se décider vers où aller.

Reborn et Lal avaient tous deux appelés pour leur dire qu'ils étaient incapable de rester plus longtemps en raison d'un incident majeur survenu dans leur Famiglia respective. Verde compilait une liste de choses qui devraient être ramassées sur le Chemin de Traverse mais il s'écoulerait encore plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne parte collecter. Fon était injoignable en raison du camp d'entrainement d'été avec les Triades et Colonello était occupé avec ses fonctions à Mafia Land.

Puis durant leur dernier jour à Rome, Viper a téléphoné.

-Vous devriez aller avec elle. Insista Harry pour la énième fois. Vous êtes son meilleur pari pour revenir.

-Tu rencontres un incident presque tous les soirs! Protesta Skull sèchement. Viper a moins besoin de moi que vous!

Harry souffla de colère et gracieusement se mis à genou devant le bébé.

-Je vais bien. Je savais que ça allait se produire. Viper à _besoin_ de vous. S'il vous plait, Skull?

Les joues de Skull se gonflèrent alors qu'il essayait de trouver un bon contre argument. Malheureusement lorsque les yeux d'Harry se remplirent de larmes et que sa bouche se mit à trembloter tout ce que Skull voulait s'était arranger la situation. Skull passa une main dans ses cheveux et se les frottant il ordonna:

-Peux-tu me _jurer_ de me téléphoner si tu retombes malade?

-Je le jure. Gazouilla Harry en s'arrachant de l'étreinte de Skull. Viper, n'aurait jamais demandé une sauvegarde si elle n'en avait pas besoin, Skull. Merci.

L'Arcobaleno du Nuage se blottit à nouveau dans les bras d'Harry:

-Mais tu as aussi besoin de moi. Protesta t-il mutin.

Harry fit une pause assez longtemps pour tapoter la joue du Nuage et le faire le regarder:

-Vous avez raison, j'ai besoin de vous. Mais Viper à aussi besoin de vous. Et je serai vraiment heureux que vous alliez l'aider.

-Reborn-sempai, va me tuer! Gémit Skull

-Bah, confirma Harry amusé, je ne suis pas un _bébé._

Le regard impressionné de Skull valait le détour.

Ha, ha.

Toujours aussi moqueur, Harry continua:

\- Je ne le suis _pas!_ Quoiqu'il en soit, j'irai au laboratoire de Verde à Matera. Il y a beaucoup d'orphelinats et de sites pour moi à voir sur le chemin. Et c'est l'été, je serais bien.

-Eh bien je suppose que je pourrais vous donner des devoirs vous empêchant de faire des bêtises. Commenta Skull pensivement.

Harry bafouilla avec indignation:

-C'est l' _été_ !

* * *

 _Ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti seul._ Songea Harry alors qu'il regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre du bus. S'étant séparé de Skull un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Harry voyageait seul de Rome vers Matera. Il avait prévu de retrouver Skull, Verde et Viper.

En fait il se sentait un peu mieux aujourd'hui. Mais il avait dû retirer ses lunettes de soleil au dernier arrêt en raison d'un mal de tête. Non, ce qui surprenait Harry était de savoir combien il se sentait seul sans Skull à ses côtés.

Quand il avait quitté les Dursley, Harry avait prévu de passer le reste de son temps sur terre, seul. Mais il avait rencontré Skull à peine six mois après le début de son voyage et le bébé aux cheveux pourpre avait été un compagnon constant depuis.

Harry ne regrettait pas d'avoir envoyer Skull à Viper. _Toute mission qui semblait assez dangereuse pour pousser Viper à demander de l'aide devait être dangereuse._ Mais il devait admettre à lui même que la compagnie de Skull lui manquait.

Non le sentiment de perte était quelque chose auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

C'était comme si il ne pouvait soudainement plus lever le bras bien qu'il pouvait encore le sentir. Où quelque chose comme ça. C'était étrange et inconfortable pour le jeune Potter qui était parfaitement conscient que son temps s'amenuisait au fil des jours.

Sa poitrine se serra et Harry lutta contre l'envie de tousser. Levant sa main pour masser sa poitrine il fut soudain pris d'une violente quinte de toux où se mêla un peu de sang.*

Harry était résigné à son sort. C'était certain.

Cependant sa mort aurait pour conséquence le choix d'un nouvel Arcobaleno du Ciel et il ne voulait pas les faire passer par cela. Pas quand il était leur _deuxième_ Arcobaleno du Ciel.

Il posa sa main dans sa chemise tout en durcissant sa détermination.

-Je le jure. Murmura Harry à la fenêtre du bus climatisé. Je jure que je vais trouver un moyen de vous libérer.

* * *

Harry avait délibérément ralenti ses projets de voyage après sa rechute.

Il a fait en sorte de relire le livre que lui avait donné Kawahira très attentivement en quête de tout semblant d'information qu'il aurait pu manquer.

Le jeune Potter ne pensait pas que Kawahira _appréciait_ de maudire les gens avec la malédiction des Arcobaleno mais l'homme lui avait expliquer _pourquoi_ c'était nécessaire la nuit où il avait remis à Harry le pacificateur du Ciel.

Les Arcobalenos étaient la base du Tri-Ni-Sette dont Kawahira avait la charge. Harry ne savait pas ce que faisait les deux autres parties du Tri-Ni-Sette mais il savait des explications de Kawahira (et de son livre) que les sucettes étaient ce qui liait l'ensemble.

Harry pensait que peut être Kawahira s'était résigné à croire que la malédiction était la seule solution et qu'il avait cessé de chercher des solutions de rechange. Ça rappelait à Harry ses leçons d'histoire, comment les gens avaient tendance à accepter les choses lorsqu'ils étaient incapable de comprendre où d'expliquer.

 _Eh bien je vais juste avoir à changer cela._ Songea Harry déterminé en écrivant sur son cahier à spirale fraichement acheté un autre scénario possible.

* * *

L'une des choses que Skull et Verde s'étaient découvert en commun étaient leurs tendance à écrire leurs pensées.

Skull tenait un recueil de scénario possible lesquels allaient de: "Que faire en cas d'apocalypse par zombies lesquels ne pouvant être guéri que grâce au dernier gâteau" à "Comment survivre en cas d'attaque de dinosaure exotique futur."

Certes ses scénario étaient uniquement extrémistes mais Skull avait appris à Harry à quel point il pouvait être thérapeutique d'écrire ses pensées. Ce qui avait surpris Harry était que malgré la bêtise loufoque d'un grand nombres de ses fausses situations, Skull avait tendance à trouver des solutions viables et créatives. C'était d'ailleurs tout le but lui avait expliqué gaiement Skull. S'amuser et se remuer les méninges à imaginer lui permettait de créer des tactiques imaginatives pouvant être viable dans la vie réelle.

Le journal de Verde quant à lui était plus utilisé pour noter des observations où des questions qui avait surgis. L'Arcobaleno de la Foudre, lui avait expliquer que ça lui permettait de maintenir un esprit clair afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ses projets en cours sans risquer d'oublier quelque chose qu'il voudrait regarder plus en détail où qu'il avait remarqué.

Harry par l'instinct et l'observation supposait que la souche de la malédiction Arcobaleno était proportionnel à la taille du corps où quelque chose. Ça avait probablement à voir avec la sortie de la flamme où de la conservation de la masse où quelque chose de technique comme ça.

Lui comme l'Arcobaleno du Ciel savait que l'Arcobaleno du Ciel n'a généralement pas été maudit dans un forme infantile mais a vécu une vie plus courte que les autres Arcobaleno lesquels avaient été maudits dans une forme infantile. Ce qui avait du sens, pour perpétuer les lignées. La flamme Ciel avait tendance à être héréditaire mais malgré cela elle restait rare.

 _S'ils ne peuvent pas grandir et avoir des enfants alors les Ciels finiraient par mourir._ Raisonna Harry en tapotant son crayon contre sa lèvre pensif. _Malgré cela ils sont encore assez rare et je suppose que ça pourrait avoir un lien avec le facteur "Harmony" de la flamme Ciel._

Donc Harry estimait que la principal question qu'il avait a répondre était de trouver quelque chose capable d'alimenter les pacificateurs et de les maintenir protéger. Sachant que " _Quoi"_ protégerait les Sucettes lui permettrait aussi de décider " _Comment"._

Harry était tendu comme un félin et s'installa un peu plus confortablement contre l'arbre sous lequel il s'était allongé. Se redressant un peu il posa sa tête contre le tronc et observa le parc. Les enfants couraient riaient et jouaient pendant que les parents et gardiens bavardaient et échangeaient des potins assis à l'une des tables de pique-nique à proximité.

Les paresseux yeux émeraudes étaient pris dans une interaction sans vraiment l'analyser comme tel alors que son esprit divaguait entre pensées aléatoires la plupart étant lier à son nouvel objectif.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait quitté Matera et alors que Skull, Viper et Verde respectaient son indépendance ils ont commencés à devenir exaspéré à propos du rythme que mettait Harry pour rejoindre les laboratoires de Verde à Matera.

Harry nota distraitement quelque chose que ses yeux avaient vu. Il n'y avait presque pas fait attention avant qu'il n'ait le déclic. Il cligna des yeux lentement alors que son esprit lui proposait une supposition radicale.

Oh

 _ **Oh**_

Le garçon se retrouva muet durant quelques instants. Clignotant des yeux tel un hibou dans l'émerveillement alors qu'il se mettait dans une position plus appropriée à l'écriture. Et qu'il laissait ses pensées couler sur le papier. Son cœur battait la chamade. Et il souriait tel un idiot. Mais il ne s'en souciait pas, parce que, parce que...

 _C'était comme un coup de poignard jeté dans le noir. Mais ça pouvait marcher._

* * *

Harry était assis sur son lit dans la chambre d'hôtel qu'il avait loué et serrant son pacificateur il appela doucement:

-Oncle Kawahira, oncle Kawahira, puis-je vous parler.

Le jeune adolescent se sentait comme un idiot, mais fut récompensé de son acte de foi quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'il vit Kawahira dans son déguisement de Checker Face sortir de l'ombre et apparaitre devant lui. La tête penchée sur le côté intrigué.

Harry sourit à l'homme de son sourire chaleureux, lumineux et accueillant.

-Bonjour, oncle Kawahira! J'ai quelques questions pour vous et quelques... et bien vous verrez.

Le garçon poussa un cahier à spirale devant Kawahira et continua à bavarder avec enthousiasme.

-Je sais qu'il n'est pas fini, il a besoin d'un _grand nombre_ de travaux mais...

Les enfants ont une incroyable capacité liée à l'impossible. Tout simplement parce qu'ils refusent de croire en cette chose ridicule que sont les limites où encore de se fier au "Ça à toujours été fait de cette façon."

Les adultes quand à eux deviennent tellement emmêler dans leurs _Comment? Quand? Pourquoi?_ Et leurs _On ne peut pas_ qu'ils oublient la simplicité des enfants et compliquent tout.

Ce qui était tout aussi vrai pour les Nés de la Terre deux fois millénaires.

Kawahira secoua la tête en faisant un pas en arrière alors qu'il rentrait dans sa maison.

 _Sortant de la bouche d'un bébé..._ pensait t-il tristement. Mais s'il était honnête avec lui même, Kawahira devrait admettre la crainte et l'espoir qui bouillonnaient en lui même.

Le plan d'Harry avait besoin de travail et surtout beaucoup de chance mais il était bien pensé et surtout _crédible_.

Kawahira pensivement considéra les éléments qu'il avait recueilli aux fils des ans et en revient à ce que lui avait finalement dit Harry.

 _Ses yeux verts étaient fixés dans les yeux sombres de Kawahira lorsqu'il lui déclara:_

 _Je ne mourrai pas sans trouver un moyen de les libérer. Je ne veux pas!_

Malheureusement, Kawahira pouvait sentir chez le garçon une volonté qu'il n'y avait pas chez la plupart des humains. Il était _triste_ parce que malgré sa volonté, les yeux d'Harry ont montrés qu'il savait que sa fin serait la mort. Mais il était près à se jeter à corps perdu dans la recherche d'un remède capable de libérer les autres.

Quand était la dernière fois que Kawahira avait rencontré un humain aussi humble.

 _Ah, et bien je pourrais aussi bien le laisser essayer._ Pensa Kawahira. _Dans le pire des cas, si il échoue il faudra continuer avec le système._ L'utilisateur de la Brume sourit. _Oh, seuls les morts et les sots cessent d'avancer, hein Sepira._

Kawahira jura qu'il entendit le rire de clochette de sa meilleure amie dans le vent alors qu'il ouvrait les fenêtres pour laisser rentrer un peu d'air frais à l'intérieur.

* * *

Harry est finalement arrivé au laboratoire de Verde à Matera, environ trois semaines et demi après que lui et Skull se soient séparés.

Skull et Viper avaient testés combien de temps le trajet prenait et Harry ne voulait pas que Verde pense qu'il l'évitait où il aurait mis d' _avantage_ de temps pour venir. Comme l'Arcobaleno du Ciel il était complètement immergé dans son projet. Cependant il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre du retard dans son travail scolaire et il _commençait_ à se sentir vraiment seul sans Skull pour combler les silences avec son bavardage joyeux.

Bien sur, parce qu'il _avait_ mis trois semaines et demi pour arriver, Verde, avait décidé qu'il avait une longue liste de matériaux à se procurer sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'avait emmené dans un avion à destination d'Angleterre à peine trente minutes après qu'il fut arrivée.

Verde a fourni les nouveaux déguisements et les a discrètement entraînés dans le Chemin de Traverse.

Bien qu'il était assez facile pour le scientifique pointu et l'adolescent de voyager ensemble jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse dont il pouvait presque _voir_ le voile dont le chemin semblait recouvert. Il n' y avait rien dans les conversations qui posait problème au duo mais c'était la joie et l'exubérance presque forcée, exagérée dont les habitants semblaient exsuder.

En fait le sentiment d'inexactitude les dérangeaient tellement qu'ils ont dû retourner sur leurs pas à quelques reprises ayant _oublié_ certaines choses ce qui était loin de la méthode précise de Verde.

Harry a également remarqué que plus il voyageait dans l'allée plus il devenait fatigué. Son état à empiré jusqu'à ce que Verde ne le fasse s'arrêter au marchand de glace et ne parte terminer son excursion shopping lui-même.

Heureusement Verde a pu se fondre dans le Chemin de Traverse assez facilement. L'homme n'avait pas vécu aussi longtemps qu'il l'avait (particulièrement dans la mafia) sans apprendre à se fondre dans les foules. Donc il n' y avait pas de problèmes majeur même dans les endroits où Verde s'aventurait, tel que l'allée des Embrumes.

Dans l'ensemble les deux Arcobalenos étaient très heureux de quitter le quartier commerçant magique.

* * *

Selon l'oncle Kawahira les sucettes avaient besoin d'une quantité quasi _absurde_ de flamme pur où et très condensées pour les soutenir.

(Harry avait senti une grande quantité d'accomplissement lorsque l'oncle Kawahira avait confirmé certaines de ses théories.)

Une partie de la raison pour laquelle les Arcobaleno ont été réduits en masse après avoir été maudits était pour compresser la flamme de sorte que la tétine puisse recevoir la juste quantité de flamme tout en laissant à l'Arcobaleno suffisamment de la flamme pour pouvoir protéger le Pacificateur.

Ils ne sont pas vraiment des bébés avait dit l'homme à Harry. Ils sont plus proche d'adultes _comprimés_. Il savait maintenant comment ils avaient encore leur force d'adultes dans leur forme maudite. De temps en temps, certains d'entre eux pouvaient avoir des effets secondaires, tel que le léger tique de langue de Reborn en même temps que la malédiction a essentiellement verrouillé leurs instincts de reproduction mais en général la malédiction les a seulement réduits en _masse_ et non en _âge_.

La raison pour laquelle l'Arcobaleno du Ciel pouvait contourner cela était liée au facteur Harmonie des flammes Ciel. C'était également dû au fait que si l'Arcobaleno du Ciel ne pouvait se reproduire éventuellement la flamme rare du Ciel deviendrait éteinte ce qui n'arrangerait personne. Le compromis pour ne pas être sous cette forme maudite était une espérance vie réduite donc il y avait aussi des conséquences à ne pas être rétréci comme les autres éléments.

Harry était devenu aussi rouge qu'une cerise à la pensée des "impulsions de reproduction" mais il avait été sincèrement reconnaissant et avait remercié Kawahira à plusieurs reprises.

Oncle Kawahira avait haussé les épaules et avait répondu qu'il l'avait fait parce que Harry avait maintenu son identité secrète par choix et non parce qu'il avait activé la commande de sécurité que Kawahira lui avait laissé l'empêchant de révéler l'information. Ça et Harry avait de lui même trouver une réponse proche de la vérité ce qui était le plus proche qu'un autre avait trouvé depuis assez longtemps.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel avait haussé les épaules et dit à l'homme qu'il était encore reconnaissant malgré tout et qu'il n'aurait jamais mis quelqu'un dont il se souciait en danger comme ça. En outre Verde et Skull étaient d'excellents tuteurs.

Oncle Kawahira avait secoué la tête et s'était mis à rire dans l'incrédulité.

Harry avait toujours été légèrement offensé que Kawahira n'ai jamais pensé qu'il puisse révéler le secret de son identité.

* * *

Toutes ces preuves avaient confirmées à Harry que tout système qu'il concevrait, celui-ci devrait être capable de contenir une quantité de flamme condensés particulièrement pures et il y avait aussi la question de _où_ le construire et de _qui_ garderait le système _._

Harry était assis dans sa chambre au dessus du laboratoire de Verde et il fixait son nouveau design tout en tapotant pensivement sa lèvre de son crayon. Il avait esquissé de nombreuses idées concernant le système qui devrait être construit pour à terme pouvoir soutenir les Flammes et les Pacificateurs. Il avait examiné tous d'une série de bocaux où de boites à tout types de récipients. Il avait même importuné Verde pour qu'il lui apprenne tout ce qu'il savait sur les conteneurs et les système de soutien au cours d'une de leurs séances de tutorat dans un effort de mieux comprendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Harry avait presque désespéré plus d'une fois (et presque eu une mini crise lorsqu'il avait cassé l'une des expériences de Verde) mais son désir ardent de voir ses Arcobalenos libre avait contribué à renforcer sa détermination de trouver.

Les yeux verts se rétrécirent pensivement alors qu'il considérait sa nouvelle création.

 _Qu'est-ce qui me manque? Il y a un morceau qui manque et qui liera tout ensemble. Jusqu'à ce que je le trouve rien ne pourra fonctionner._

* * *

Fin de la première partie du cinquième chapitre.

PS: En fonction de la longueur des chapitres il peut arriver que je coupe les chapitres en 3 plutôt qu'en 2. Les posts s'étaleront sur 3 jours à partir de Vendredi au lieu de 2 jours.

(Le chapitre 8 **sera** considéré comme une élongation du 7)

 **Fut pris d'une quinte de toux et cracha un peu de sang** * dans le texte original il est juste précisé qu'il est pris d'épiphanie.

D'après le dictionnaire, épiphanie désigne la fête mais aussi révélé quelque chose précédemment caché.


	10. Chapitre 5 partie 2 Déplacé

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres.  
_

Ceci est la seconde partie du cinquième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Déplacé":

* * *

Le treizième anniversaire d'Harry était un jour de bon augure.

La journée a commencé avec un petit déjeuner d'anniversaire lequel a été rendu meilleur par la présence de Verde. (Heureusement l'un des sbires de Verde était un excellent cuisinier: Verde pouvait être un excellent scientifique mais il serait incapable de cuisiner quoique se soit de comestible pour sauver sa vie.)

C'était une bonne surprise pour Harry car l'homme avait pour ainsi dire été collé à ses laboratoires depuis leur voyage au Chemin de Traverse. Même les leçons de Harry se déroulait dans ses laboratoires.

Non pas qu'il s'en souciait, Verde dans son élément était un spectacle qui en valait le coup d'œil.

Harry et l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre ont passé la plupart de la matinée ensemble. Parlant de plans futurs, jusqu'à ce que finalement Harry choisisse de le laisser: il était évidant que Verde n'attendait qu'une chose pouvoir revenir à ses travaux.

-Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le petit déjeuner avec moi et d'avoir passé du temps avec moi, Verde. Rit Harry alors qu'il portait le scientifique jusqu'à la porte de son laboratoire. Mais vous devriez y retourner, je sais que vous avez des expériences sensibles en cours. Je vais bien, je pourrais faire une promenade plus tard où quelque chose. Mais je vous sortirai de votre laboratoire dans la soirée et nous sortirons dîner, d'accord.

Verde donna à Harry un doux sourire.

 _Voilà ce que ça signifie d'avoir un Ciel._ pensa t-il un peu étourdi. _Avoir quelqu'un près à faire avec et vous comprenant vraiment._

 _-_ Êtes-vous sûr? Vous avez eu un assez mauvais incident la nuit dernière. Demanda une dernière fois Verde, s'assurant que Harry allait vraiment bien, ne lui cachait pas son état et n'avait pas de problème avec le fait qu'il travaille le jour de son anniversaire.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avec bonne humeur en même temps qu'il ouvrait la porte et s'agenouillait devant Verde pour être à sa hauteur:

-Allez-y avant que je ne vous y _jette_ , savant fou.

Verde lui a donné son meilleur rire de "savant fou" riant en se promenant à l'intérieur en se délectant de la présence de l'adolescent joyeux.

Skull et Viper avaient appelé il y'a deux jours pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire. Car ils venaient de trouver la cible de Viper et seraient impossible à contacter jusqu'à la fin de la mission. Colonello était occupé à Mafia Land, quelque part. Ni Reborn ni Lal ne connaissaient sa date d'anniversaire et ils étaient tous deux inondés de travail par leur Famiglia respective. Fon était encore au camp d'entrainement d'été de la Triade. Donc Harry appréciait vraiment la gentillesse de Verde mais il comprenait que l'Arcobaleno de la Foudre était occupé.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel attrapa ses cahiers spécial "projets spéciaux" et décida de donner suite à son projet de balade. Son intuition s'agitait: il _savait_ que quelque chose allait se passer quelque chose d'important.

Honnêtement, il voulait vraiment juste une chose: se pelotonner dans son lit alors que son état se détériorait de jour en jour et à présent il avait _constamment_ mal, dans tout son corps. Un peu comme une grippe très agressive. Mais Harry savait que son état n'irait qu'en empirant et que Skull, l'Arcobaleno du Nuage était le plus susceptible de l'enfermer quant il reviendrait. Alors Harry voulait se forcer, au-delà de la souffrance et profiter.

Le laboratoire de Verde était dans la périphérique de Matera mais pas si éloigné qu'il était isolé et donc après environ une heure et demie à marcher sans but, Harry se trouvait au cœur de la ville et en appréciait la vue.

Harry avait été dans un certain nombre d'endroits, mais il y avait un charme dans l'architecture italienne qu'il adorait. La terre cuite maçonnée aux côtés des constructions modernes était un véritable plaisir à regarder tout comme les statues aléatoires et les ponts de pierre qui jonchaient le pays.

Harry était reconnaissant pour les auvents que la plupart des magasins avaient comme ils lui permettaient de brefs répits le long de son voyage. L'Italie était aussi chaude qu'humide surtout aussi près de la mer Égée.

Il rentra à l'intérieur de quelques boutiques pittoresque, achetant certains articles insignifiants, prenant note pour d'autres de revenir avec la voiture afin qu'il puisse faire des achats pour le navire.

Il s'était arrêter dans un bistrot "Hors du chemin" pour déjeuner, lorsque cherchant un parc tranquille où il pourrait faire une sieste il a atterri dans ce qui ressemblait à une guerre de territoire Mafieux.

 _Ce sont des utilisateurs de flammes._ Pourquoi son intuition ne l'avait-elle pas avertie de quelque chose comme ça? Elle était devenue très forte au cours de ses voyages. _Ils ne m'ont pas encore remarqués alors peut-être que je peux..._

Un frisson sinistre rempli l'air alors que le bruit métallique des chaines retentissait dans la rue ce qui eut pour conséquence de pétrifier les combattants juste avant qu'ils ne cherchent à s'enfuir.

Ils n'allèrent pas très loin cependant car les chaines sortirent de l'ombre et s'enveloppèrent autour de chacun d'eux. Harry inclut.

 _Ce doit être la Vindice, les responsables de l'application de la loi de la Mafia._ Songea Harry anxieux, se demandant qu'est-ce que son intuition lui suggérait. _Ils ont dû m'attraper parce que je suis flamme active et dans la même zone que ces gars. Ils doivent croire que je suis avec eux._

Trois individus bandés portant des chapeaux haut de forme et de longs manteaux bleu foncés en lambeaux sortirent d'un portail s'étant ouvert au milieu de la rue. Ils étaient entièrement bandés, n'avaient pas un seul morceau d'eux visibles pas même leurs yeux. Certains des manteaux étaient d'avantages conçus comme d'anciennes vestes de smoking, pour d'autre la veste était plus fluide.

La partie la plus terrifiante, était qu'il n'y avait que _trois_ personnes et ils venaient de soumettre pas moins de _trente_ personnes dont au moins la moitié était flamme active.

Harry pensait qu'il pourrait se servir de la puissance de son pacificateur pour se libérer puisqu'il était accroché à sa jambe sous ses vêtements mais son intuition lui soufflait d'être patient. Alors il se laissa être tracté dans le froid du portail sans exprimer de difficultés.

 _J'espère vraiment que ça va marcher ou bien Skull va me tuer. Viper et Verde aussi._

La Vindice les avaient trainés au travers de leur portail gelé à l'aide des chaînes. Une fois de l'autre côté (ça avait été un voyage désorientant et effrayant) la majorité d'entre eux avaient été séparés en deux groupes et trainés par les subordonnés de la Vindice.

Le plus grand des Vindice qui semblait être leur chef (aucuns d'eux n'avaient parlé, mais ils semblaient s'en remettre à lui) traîna Harry et deux autres vers l'avant aux travers d'une série de nombreuses doubles portes, conduisant vers le bas. Puis finalement il frappa fermement devant un ensemble de doubles portes:

 **Je vous apporte les meneurs, Seigneur Bermudes.** Informa-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse.

 **Amenez-les, Jagger.** Ordonna brusquement la voix de l'autre côté.

Harry était reconnaissant que les chaînes étaient enroulés autours de lui au moins elles le protégeaient du sol. _Mon intuition doit être hors service._ Pensa t-il aigrement alors qu'ils étaient traînés à l'intérieur.

Seulement pour s'arrêter à la vue du bébé au Pacificateur Transparent assis sur un fauteuil en hauteur, tel un trône dans la pièce sombre.

 _Pourquoi son Pacificateur ne réagit pas au mien?_ Pensa Harry confus. _Le Pacificateur du Ciel est accroché à ma cuisse._

Les deux hommes se sont mis à chialer et à brailler un babillage incohérent.

 **Silence!** Cassa le bébé de la Vindice. **Vous avez enfreins la loi et serez puni en conséquences!**

L'intuition de Harry le poussa à réagir et Harry estima qu'il pouvait aussi bien l'écouter.

-Euh, en fait je me promenais juste. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Le grand Vindice pencha la tête avec curiosité alors que le bébé regardait les deux autres.

 **Est-ce vrai?**

L'un des deux hommes hocha la tête. Mais l'autre se mit à crier comment Harry était le cerveau derrière tout l'évènement et qu'il avait été forcé à participer. Harry et le premier homme fixèrent l'homme fou d'un regard incrédule.

L'air sembla devenir encore plus froid alors que le bébé prenait une expression orageuse. **Vous** _ **voulez**_ **me mentir, imbécile?!**

L'idiot eu le bon sens de se taire et commença à se recroqueviller.

Le bébé se tourna vers Harry et lui lança un regard appréciateur:

 **Comment avez-vous été pris dans cette histoire?**

Harry sourit tristement:

-Je me promenai, en fait j'ai passé la plupart de la journée à errer. C'est mon anniversaire j'ai officiellement treize ans. En suivant les indications d'un vieillard je suis allé déjeuner au bistrot. J'étais à la recherche d'un parc où je pourrais faire une sieste et je me suis retrouvé au milieu de tout ça.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel avait toujours fait attention de maintenir un contact dans les yeux du bébé alors qu'il l'avait épinglé de son regard perçant.

Considérant son histoire il commenta.

 **Très bien.** Puis après un temps le bébé dit enfin: **Jagger ramenez-le où vous l'avez trouvé.**

Jagger, apparemment le grand Vindice acquiesça.

 **Oui, Seigneur Bermude.**

-Attendez! cria Harry poussé par son intuition hurlante.

 **Oui**? Demanda le bébé de la Vindice avec impatience.

-Je me demandai pourquoi votre Pacificateur ne réagissait pas à moi. Lâcha Harry à son grand effroi. _Je vais me faire tuer! Où enfermer pour ma courte vie. Skull va me tuer! Viper va me faire payer une fortune! Verde va construire une cage pour moi!_

 **Pourquoi le Pacificateur du Seigneur Bermude, réagirait-il à vous?** Demanda curieusement Jagger alors que Bermudes fixait Harry curieusement.

-Je suis l'Arcobaleno du Ciel. Répondit Harry en ajoutant à la hâte. Mon Pacificateur est accroché à ma cuisse gauche, si vous ne me croyez pas.

Les yeux de Bermudes se rétrécirent et il se leva de son trône avant de commander à se chaines de mettre Harry dans une position assise pour pouvoir créer une déchirure dans le jean d'Harry lui permettant de voir le Pacificateur.

 **Jagger, mettez les deux autres dans une cellule de détention le temps que je parle avec ce garçon. Revenez quand se sera fait.**

 **Oui Seigneur Bermude**

Bermude leva ses yeux pensifs vers Harry. **Comment avez-vous obtenu ceci?**

 **-** Je l'ai reçu quand j'avais huit ans. Après la mort de Mme Luce. répondit Harry souhaitant que ses bras n'aient pas été croisés dans son dos. Afin qu'il puisse masser sa poitrine, il sentait qu'il n'allait pas tarder à tousser. Le froid intense ne lui faisait pas cadeau.

 **L'homme au chapeau de fer vous l'a remis quand vous aviez huit ans?** répéta Bermude, l'indignation était audible dans sa voix. **Vous a t-il même seulement dit ce que c'était?**

Harry hocha la tête mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire s'expliquer il fut pris par une nouvelle quinte de toux. Les chaines tombèrent autours de lui pour qu'il puisse s'accroupir et cracher le sang qui envahissait sa gorge.

Pour les prochaines minutes les seuls bruits audibles étaient ceux de la toux d'Harry et le bruit lointain de l'eau s'écoulant.

Au moment où sa toux se calma, Jagger était revenu et Bermude regardait Harry avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Harry s'essuya la bouche avec un sourire faible aux lèvres pour les deux.

-Désolé.

 **Votre santé ne peut s'être autant dégradé si vous n'avez été l'Arcobaleno du Ciel que durant cinq ans. Avez-vous été malade avant de recevoir le Pacificateur?** Demanda Bermude consterné.

-Non, je suis un sorcier, expliqua t-il sans ambages. Un fou est venu quand j'étais bébé et m'a fait cette cicatrice. Il souleva sa frange et se pencha en avant pour que Bermude puisse l'examiner plus facilement. Il y a environ deux mois la cicatrice s'est mise à chercher à siphonner activement ma force de vie, mais le pacificateur ne le laisse pas faire. Malheureusement mon corps ne supporte d'être pris entre ces deux feux ce qui accèlère la progression de la maladie. Du moins c'est la meilleure hypothèse de Verde et Reborn.

Bermude inspecta la cicatrice et Jagger s'approcha pour regarder pendant que Harry continuait.

-Monsieur Checker Face, m'a dit que je serais chanceux de vivre jusqu'à mes trente ans lorsqu'il m'a remis le Pacificateur. Mais eh bien, les gens avec qui j'étais n'étaient pas gentil avec moi et le Pacificateur était la première chose que j'avais qui était à moi. J'ai trouvé le courage de vivre parce que je savais que mon temps serait court puis j'ai rencontré les autres Arcobaleno et je ne pouvais pas espérer une meilleure famille même si certains n'ont pas toujours été aimable.

Harry sourit brillamment aux deux Vindice étourdis.

-Ne leur dites pas, mais je travaille sur un schéma de sorte qu'ils seront libérés de leur malédiction lorsque je mourrai.

Son sourire se ramolli et il laissa retomber sa main sur son T-shirt.

Je dois encore comprendre où il sera construit et il me manque encore quelque chose...

 **Quel système? Quel système un gosse de _treize_ ans pourrait trouver pour réparer un système plusieurs fois centenaires que les plus grands esprits des différents siècles n'ont pu trouver? **Le ton de Bermude était tranchant et ses paroles amère mais l'intuition de Harry lui disait de réagir de manière agressive.

Harry sourit doucement au bébé de la Vindice.

-Mon sac se trouvait à l'endroit où vous m'avez pris si vous pouvez le récupérer...

Bermude hocha la tête sèchement et Jagger disparut puis réapparu peu après avec le sac d'Harry qu'il remit à l'adolescent.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel ouvrit son sac et retira son cahier "projet spécial" qu'il ouvrit aux pages concernées.

-Il me manque quelque chose mais c'est ma conception. Commenta Harry en posant le cahier sur le plancher et en s'asseyant lui même un peu plus loin de là où il avait toussé.

 **Il ressemble à un flocon de neige.** Analysa Jagger.

Harry s'illumina lorsqu'il dit:

-C'est parce qu'il en est un. Je suis passé par tes tonnes d'autres conceptions mais je _sais_ que celle-ci est la bonne!

 **Vous avez dit qu'il vous manque quelque chose?** Incita Bermude alors qu'il examinait la conception.

-Ouais, admis Harry un peu ennuyé mais il continua a expliquer. L'idée est que les éléments s'entrecroisent tous au milieu là où sont stocké les flammes Ciel et se ramifient à partir de là. Harry tourna la page et continua. Je l'ai construit pour être en empilement. C'est pour ça que le lieu de construction et qui le gardera est aussi difficile à trouver.

Le jeune Ciel soupira alors que le poids du projet l'écrasait une nouvelle fois. Il secoua la tête et continua:

-Le bas du flocon de neige où sa base dispose de 10 "branches" où "tiges" si vous préférez. 10 dans la numérologie signifie la Loi, le témoignage, la responsabilité et l'exhaustivité de la loi. Le 4 est dit être le nombre de la Création physique. Et le numéro 6 le nombre de mandat. Réunis ils forment le nombre 10. En outre 7 est également considéré comme étant associé à l'exhaustivité et à la perfection. Tandis que 3 est une forme moindre de 7. C'est aussi le premier des quatre nombres spirituellement parfait: 3, 7, 10 et 12.

Voyant la façon dont les deux membres de la Vindice était toujours à l'écouter, Harry continua. Les 10 branches sont fabriqués à partir de 5 lignes droites. 5 dans la numérologie est synonyme de Grâce. Car il y a cinq lignes sur cinq lignes la puissance est doublé est peut être qualifiée de grâce sur grâce.

 **Qu'est-ce que vous utilisez pour l'alimenter?** Interrogea Bermude

Harry se passa dans les cheveux et soupira.

-Voilà le problème. A l'heure actuel il est alimenté par les flammes Ciel mais... ça ne semble pas correct. Je ne pense pas le facteur de l'Harmonie de la flamme Ciel puisse être utilisé pour le second flocon pas lorsque le centre est l'endroit où sont stockés les flammes Ciel harmonisant avec les éléments. Je ne sais pas non plus en quel type de métal il doit être fait puisque la flammes Ciel ne fonctionnera pas.

 **Hn, continuez.** Ordonna Bermude.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel trouvait étrange d'avoir à continuer alors qu'il venait d'admettre une énorme faille potentiellement mortelle. Mais il décida de suivre son (encore défectueuse) intuition. Le deuxième flocon est constitué de six branches. Où trois lignes s'entrecroisant, le milieu est l'endroit où les flammes Ciel sont censés être. Et chaque "succursale" aura quatre puits de chaque côté permettant aux flammes Ciel de circuler à travers toute la conception. La Pluie sera opposée au Nuage. La Tempête à la Brume et la Foudre au Soleil. Je pense que ça fonctionnera car la figure deux représente également l'union. Enfin, l'union, la division et la véracité des faits par des témoins. J'ai tout prévu au niveau des métaux et je suis sur que les gobelins où les nains de _Dyrebar Skatt_ pourront donner un meilleur aperçu quand ils seront consultés pour la création du projet.

Harry laissa les deux membres de la Vindice absorber ses mots alors qu'il se rongeait la lèvre inférieure de nervosité.

 _Que faire si ils sont complètement contre cette structure? Je ne pense pas que je le supporterais pas après toutes les heures que j'ai passé dessus. Après je n'ai vraiment travaillé sur ce problème millénaire que depuis quelques mois, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et puis je doit encore le construire. Et..._

 **Et ce système tiendrait les sucettes?** Interrogea attentivement Bermude.

-Oh, o... oui il le ferait. Répondit-il en essayant de réorganiser ses pensées.

Bermude hocha la tête pensif.

 **Je connais une façon dont vous pourriez construire le flocon de neige, mais j'ai une condition.**

Harry pencha la tête curieusement.

-Oh?

 **Il devra être construit ici, à Vendicare et ce sont les Vindice qui en auront la garde.**

Harry cligna les yeux à plusieurs reprise à la façon d'un hibou.

-Vous _voulez_ en avoir la garde? Mais pensez ne pas avoir déjà assez à faire... demanda t-il confusément.

Jagger sortit un pacificateur de pierre de son manteau qu'il montra.

 **Nous étions tous des Arcobaleno auparavant.**

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel se sentit soudain nauséeux.

-Oh, euh je ne voulais pas dire...

Jagger agita une main dédaigneuse.

 **Vous n'avez rien dit de mal petit Ciel.**

 **Notre objectif a toujours été de prendre notre revanche sur l'homme au chapeau de fer en récupérant le contrôle du système.** Déclara Bermude vivement. **Votre système pourrait nous accorder cela, donc nous allons vous aider avec la réalisation des flocons de neige, si vous acceptez nos conditions.**

Les yeux vert d'Harry s'aiguisèrent.

-Vous allez utiliser vos flammes spéciales Vindice?

 **Oui.**

-Est-ce que ça vous blessera?

Bermude cligna des yeux, perplexe.

 **Non, je peux produire beaucoup de flammes.**

-Alors vous pouvez les produire, donc. Songea pensivement Harry, les yeux de Bermude brillèrent dangereusement alors que l'atmosphère de la pièce changeait mais Harry l'ignora:

-Puis-je vous fournir une partie des miennes?

 **Quoi?**

-Et bien les Flamme Ciel ont le facteur d'Harmonie, donc je devrais être en mesure de vous fournir une partie des miennes, non?

 **Vous êtes l'enfant le plus déroutant que je connaisse.** Rouspéta Bermude exaspéré.

Harry rit à cela et les deux Vindice ressentirent la chaleur sur eux alors que la flamme d'Harry s'échappait et coulait à travers toute la pièce.

Derrière ses bandages, Jagger ferma les yeux dans l'appréciation. De son vivant il n'avait jamais eu un Ciel mais la flamme de l'enfant était chaleureuse et accueillante et elle assouplissait les constantes _douleurs_ l'asservissant.

Bermude de même se délectait de la chaleur et l'acceptation de la flamme du jeune Ciel.

Les yeux d'Harry étaient presque rougeoyant lorsqu'il les rouvrit et qu'il offrit ses mains à Bermude.

-Ça on me l'a dit. Amusé il continua. A plusieurs reprises.

Bermude plaça ses petites mains dans celles d'Harry.

 **Faites venir vos flammes à la surface. Je ferai le reste.** Il avait à peine demandé qu'il fut presque submergé en un instant. Quand la flamme fit à nouveau son apparition. La flamme de l'Arcobaleno du Ciel le brûlait comme un sentiment d'accueil, de maison qui réchauffait toute son âme gelée. Bermude fut forcé de canaliser plus de flammes que d'habitude sans ses subordonnés et il pouvait entendre le moment où elles atteignirent Jagger car c'était le moment où le mort-vivant prit plusieurs respirations saccadées.

 _Comme c'est étrange que après avoir vécu de la Vengeance et de la Haine durant toutes ses années notre salut vienne de ce jeune Ciel si brillant._ Songea Bermude pensivement alors que Harry continuait à verser sa Flamme Ciel dans l'Arcobaleno de la Vindice. _Qu'il accepte son destin et veuille libérer les autres Arcobalenos me fait haïr l'homme au chapeau de fer et la génération actuelle d'Arcobaleno encore plus._ _L'homme au chapeau de fer pour donner ce Pacificateur à ce Ciel si lumineux et la génération actuelle d'Arcobaleno pour ne pas réaliser à quel point ils sont chanceux._

A ses côtés les pensées de Jagger étaient sensiblement les mêmes. D'autant plus que Jagger avait _rencontré_ une partie de la génération actuelle d'Arcobaleno. _Ils ne le méritent pas._ Pensait-il alors que la chaleur apaisante coulait à travers lui. _Il n'y a jamais eu un Ciel qui survive à la suppression du Pacificateur comme la plupart d'entre eux meurent de la maladie. Mais j'espère qu'un miracle se produira pour lui. Nous prendrions soin de lui correctement._

La pièce était silencieuse sauf pour les sons lointain de l'eau et les bruits des respirations mais finalement mais finalement la respiration d'Harry a commencé à s'alourdir alors qu'il cherchait plus profondément en lui pour atteindre plus de flammes. **Ça suffit.** Ordonna Bermude en retirant ses doigts de ceux d'Harry. Il tapota doucement les mains de l'enfant avant de s'écarter.

 **Il n'y a pas besoin de vous taxer, enfant.**

L'expression de Harry devient plus têtu.

-Mais je peux...

Bermude secoua la tête.

 **Vous m'avez donné beaucoup de flamme enfant. Reposez-vous où vous vous rendrez vous même malade qu'arriverait-il si vous mourriez avant que vous ne puissiez réaliser votre projet?**

La mâchoire de l'adolescent se contracta:

-C'est un coup bas. Gémit-il puérilement en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Bermude

 **Je ne regrette rien**

Harry en resta bouche bée.

-Vous venez de faire une blague. Accusa t-il

 **J'en fais parfois.** Admit-il benoitement **Jagger va vous ramenez maintenant. Laisser le cahier ici, nous ferons les négociations avec les nains et les gobelins.**

-Avez-vous souvent été en contact avec les sorciers? Demanda t-il curieusement.

 **Pas trop souvent avec les sorciers, la magie à tendance à maintenir les flammes passive. Où ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils _sont_ flammes actives. Nous sommes cependant bien connus des non-humains.**

 **-** C'est tellement _cool_! S'exclama Harry sautillant d'excitation.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser plus de questions mais Bermude fit un geste de la main et Jagger s'avança.

Harry fronça les sourcils, c'était plus proche d'une moue, vraiment.

Jagger et Bermude rirent à cela.

Le sourire d'Harry se fit doux.

-Très bien! vous avez gagné! Accorda t-il en ramassant son sac. Secouant ses jambes un peu, comme pour retirer la sensation de picotement. Pouvez-vous me déposer un peu plus près du laboratoire de Verde? Demanda Harry poliment à Jagger.

 **Donnez-moi, une zone proche et je le ferai. Trop proche et il me détectera.**

-Cool, merci! Dit Harry avec reconnaissance alors qu'il se rapprochait du grand Vindice. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer Seigneur Bermude.

 **Juste Bermude est très bien, gamin.**

Harry sourit doucement à l'Arcobaleno de la Vindice alors que Jagger ouvrait un portail: "Venez me chercher si vous avez besoin de plus de Flammes." lança t-il quand ils ont disparus juste avant que le portail ne se referme derrière eux.

Bermude regarda l'endroit où l'Arcobaleno du Ciel se trouvait et secoua la tête. _Six siècles et je n'avait jamais rencontré un Ciel comme lui._ Pensa t-il chaleureusement alors qu'il ramassait les matériaux de Harry. _Maintenant, juger les idiots puis prendre contact avec les Nains et les Gobelins._

-Harry! Applaudit Skull avec enthousiasme alors que lui et Viper sont apparus dans un tourbillon de flamme Brume.

-Skull! Appela Harry joyeux. Viper! Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux. Et Fantasma et Oodako aussi!

Harry travaillait dans la cuisine mais il eut bientôt fini et balaya avant d'aller serrer dans ses bras les deux nouveaux arrivants. Êtes-vous blessés? Êtes-vous fatigués... bien sûr que vous devez être fatigués. Vous allez bien?

-Harry! Se mit à rire Viper. Nous allons très bien.

-Ouaip! intervient joyeusement Skull, mais puisque vous êtes dans la cuisine... continua t-il subjectivement.

-Très bien, très bien, j'y vais! Plaisanta Harry avec bonne humeur alors qu'il les posaient tous deux sur la table, tapotant affectueusement les deux partenaires. Il retourna à la cuisine, avant de lancer un effronté: Tu m'aimes seulement pour ma cuisine.

Skull nia avec véhémence une telle chose faisant sourire Viper.

-Verde, devrait être bientôt là, nous avions prévu de manger ensemble ce soir! Bavardait avec enthousiasme Harry alors qu'il racontait aux deux ce qui s'était produit pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas là avec Verde. Se servant des divers instruments de cuisine pour expliquer son histoire.

Skull et Viper échangèrent un regard satisfait alors qu'ils s'asseyaient dans une position plus confortable. Laissant la voix de leur bébé Ciel couler sur eux et évacuer la fatigue et le stress des derniers mois.

 _Il est bon d'être à la maison._

Fin de la seconde partie du chapitre 5

* * *

 **Chapitre 8:** Il SERA posté le lendemain de la partie 2 du chapitre 7. Il est très court, il sert d'épilogue.

 **spoil chapitre** : les sorciers arrivent au prochains chapitres et jusqu'à la fin.

spoil chapitre 8: Lisez entièrement, j'ai failli me faire une crise cardiaque avec ma première lecture.


	11. Chapitre 6 partie 1 Distance

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. Et du fait qu'ils sont à la base 8, j'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du sixième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Distance":_

* * *

 **Distance**

* * *

Harry soupira de contentement en voyant Viper et Skull se chamailler depuis sa position du canapé du salon dans la maison.

Depuis que Viper avait eu une mission aussi difficile elle avait eu droit à une bonne quantité de temps libre. C'était d'autant mieux que Colonello serait là dans environ une semaine puisque Mafia Land arriverait à son arrêt en Italie durant la deuxième semaine d'Août.

C'était agréable d'être à nouveau tous ensemble, même Verde s'assurait de garder du temps pour pouvoir dîner avec eux. Bien sur ils ont également passés beaucoup de temps dans les laboratoires comme ils finalisaient les mises à niveau et ils avaient eu quelques séances de remue-ménages de dernière minute sur les améliorations et les rénovations liés au navire.

Ils avaient été dans les laboratoires la plupart du temps en fait, jusqu'à ce que Harry n'est eu une nouvelle crise. Ses trois Arcobaleno lui avaient alors dit de se reposer.

Harry grimaça et chercha a retenir son envie de tousser mais il échoua. Et dû se mettre à courir jusqu'au toilette pour ne pas laisser de trace. Des petites mains tirèrent doucement ses cheveux lissés par la sueur en arrière. Son visage était rouge alors qu'il passait la tête dans les toilettes. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut que c'était Skull. Se qui signifiait sûrement que Viper l'avait elle aussi suivit.

Au moment où il s'arrêta, il était essoufflé et il se sentait comme s'il venait de courir un _marathon._ Il referma la toilette et s'adossa au mur. Harry cligna des yeux à quelques reprises. Et sourit faiblement à Skull.

-Je vais bien, maintenant, Skull merci.

Les yeux pourpres de Skull étaient remplis de larmes d'inquiétudes.

-Ton état empire. Renifla misérablement Skull.

Harry ne tarda pas à atteindre et à amener l'Arcobaleno du Nuage dans ses bras.

-Tout va bien, Skull.

-Non. La voix de Viper était plus plate que d'habitude alors qu'elle flottait et s'assit devant Harry. Ce n'est pas bon. Skull a raison, ton état se détériore rapidement.

Harry sourit doucement et fit un geste à Viper pour qu'elle se rapproche. L'Arcobaleno de la Brume se nicha aux côtés de Skull de sorte que les bras d'Harry étaient autour d'eux.

-Verde, travaille là-dessus mais il n'y a pas grand chose qu'il puisse faire contre deux forces opposés surnaturelles.

Nous sommes les _I Prescelti Sette_ et nous ne pouvons pas faire _quoi que ce soit!_ Je déteste ça! Éclata Skull, enragé alors qu'il se frottait furieusement les yeux pour essuyer ses larmes de frustration. Viper était étrangement silencieuse. Mais elle se pencha d'avantage contre Harry comme si elle essayait de se rassurer qu'il était toujours là.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel appela inconsciemment sa flamme à la surface cherchant à calmer ses éléments bouleversés.

-Vraiment, les amis tout ira bien, je vous le promets.

-Pinky promess? renifla misérablement Skull

-Pinky promess. Accepta solennellement Harry en liant son petit doigt avec celui minuscule de Skull avant de répéter le même processus avec Viper.

 _Je promets que je vais vous libérer._

* * *

Harry et Skull étaient partis pour une expédition manège et lèche vitrine à Mafia Land. Viper était partie quelques heures plutôt pour "affaires" mais elle était censée les retrouver pour le déjeuner.

Ils étaient arrivés hier et avaient pris quelques minutes pour saluer Colonello avant que ses fonctions ne l'arrache.

Verde était là mais lui et ses serviteurs étaient actuellement occupés avec la refonte navale. Harry avait vraiment besoin de le renommer à un moment donné. Harry s'était vu poliment mais fermement demandé de se faire rare. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient terminés.

(Harry n'avait pas envie de se mettre entre Verde et ses projets. De terribles choses avaient tendance à arriver à ceux qui le faisaient. Il était donc préférable de simplement laisser Verde faire, il remonterait lorsqu'il aurait terminé.)

Harry et Skull étaient actuellement devant un stand en plein air. C'était l'un de ses stands où il fallait toucher une cible avec les fléchettes pour emporter un lot. Jusqu'à présent, Harry avait touché à peu près partout _sauf_ la cible. Au grand amusement de Skull.

-Non, non! Ton coude est trop bas.

Le résultat fit une nouvelle fois exploser de rire Skull. En effet, Harry avait presque touché le teneur de stand. _Encore une fois._

-Pardon. Grimaça Harry embarrassé.

L'homme à éclater de rire.

-C'est bon, je n'ai pas eu autant d'amusement depuis des _années._

-Tu es si mauvais que s'en est bon. Tu es incroyable. Gloussa Skull.

Harry donna au bébé aux cheveux mauve un regard moqueur:

-Tout le monde n'est pas né tireur d'élite.

-Tu ne peux pas frapper la cible sans parler du centre. Rappela Skull moqueur.

-Je te ferais remarqué que sur les quinze fléchettes que j'ai tiré seulement huit ont failli causer des blessures corporelles! Informa Harry d'un ton faussement prétentieux.

Causant au teneur de stand et à Skull de repartir dans une nouvelle crise de rire.

-Je me sent tellement aimé. Commenta Harry d'un façon assez trainante.

-Tu devrais! Intervient une nouvelle voix.

-Lal! Hurla Harry, un sourire éclatant sur le visage alors qu'il se retournait et s'accroupissait pour être au niveau des yeux de la femme Arcobaleno de la Pluie.

-Yo, Lal. Je pensais que tu ne pouvais pas venir? Releva Skull

Ricana Lal Mirch.

-J'ai _poussé_ mon patron à revenir à la _raison._

Harry se mit à rire.

-Avez-vous laissé assez de morceaux identifiable ?

Le sourire de Lal devient plus visible. Alors qu'elle se lançait dans un examen approfondi de ses ongles.

-Peut-être...

Skull grimaça derrière eux.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose de spirituel mais son visage se crispa et il se mit à tousser. Il s'excusa avant de courir chercher des toilettes.

Lal jeta à Skull un regard inquiet alors que celui-ci payait précipitamment le teneur de stand pour pouvoir courir après Harry.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Lal était assise avec Skull après que Harry soit allé dormir.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas appeler Reborn? Siffla t-elle entre ses dents. Voir à quel point l'état d'Harry s'était détérioré l'avait _terrifié_. Il y avait quelque chose avec ce bébé Ciel qui la faisait se sentir comme à la maison et elle n'avait pas eu assez de temps avec lui.

Skull lui a donné un regard rempli de larme.

-Il ne _veut_ pas! J'aidais Viper durant une partie de l'été et Verde a fait un médicament qui _a_ aidé. Mais Harry est convaincu que son état n'est pas si grave. Et je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui le ferait essayer de me cacher des choses.

Lal à contrecœur hocha la tête mais elle était toujours en colère a propos de cela.

* * *

Le lendemain, l'état d'Harry était mieux. Harry, Skull, Viper et Lal passèrent la majeure partie de la journée ensemble à regarder les curiosités de Mafia Land.

L'île avait quelques sentiers naturels dont il appréciait les paysages à couper le souffle loin de ceux plus industialisés. Harry prit une tonne de photos, tant des paysages que de ses compatriotes Arcobaleno. Ils eurent aussi beaucoup de plaisir avec les choix de nourriture proposés. Un petit déjeuner anglais, un déjeuner français et un dîner asiatique.

Ils avaient tous pu passer quelques temps avec Colonello tout au long de la journée.

 _Aujourd'hui était vraiment génial._ Songea Harry ravi en même temps qu'il s'installait dans le canapé pour regarder la télévision. Lal et Viper étaient sortis pour avoir du temps entre filles. Skull était lui aussi sorti ayant des choses à faire. Ce qui laissait Harry tout seul dans les chambres que Colonello avait mit à leur disposition.

Il était entrain de regarder distraitement le programme télévisée des chaines proposés lorsqu'un portail s'ouvrit devant lui laissant apparaitre Jagger.

-Jagger! S'exclama-t'il joyeusement. Avez-vous besoin de plus de flammes? Est-ce que tout va bien? S'enquit-il rapidement.

Les bandages rendaient l'expression de son visage illisible mais Harry avait la net impression que Jagger était amusé.

 **Non mon enfant, tout va bien. Seigneur Bermudes m'a envoyé pour vous dire que les négociations avaient été couronnés de succès et que la construction débutera la semaine prochaine.**

Le visage d'Harry s'éclaira et il se redressa.

-C'est incroyable! Êtes-vous sur que vous n'avez besoin de rien? Ç'a va être terriblement cher...

Jagger était _sans aucun doute_ amusé maintenant.

 **Je vous assure que les coûts sont négligeable pour nous. Des améliorations ont été apportées à votre création bien sur, mais vous gagnerez de l'argent puisque nos deux côtés utiliseront dans l'avenir des parties de votre conception.**

 **-** Vraiment? Harry clignait des yeux comme une chouette à cela. Tout en se grattant la nuque penaud. Mais c'est juste un concept simple...

Jagger secoua la tête et rit.

 **C'est beaucoup plus que cela. En tout cas je dois y aller.**

Harry sourit chaleureusement au grand Vindice.

-Je vous remercie de m'avoir mit au courant. Êtes-vous sur de ne pas avoir besoin de flammes?

 **Je vous assure enfant que c'est assez. Je vous reverrais plus tard.** Avec ceci Jagger rouvrit un portail et partit.

Harry s'enfonça dans le canapé et pris la télécommande.

-Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me paieraient pour pouvoir utiliser ma conception, c'est stupide? Se demanda t-il à voix haute.

* * *

Verde, lui-même s'était surpassé avec toutes les mises à niveau que Harry avait voulu. Tout avait été installé et même plus. C'était au dessus des attentes d'Harry.

Le _NavyTech_ était au delà de incroyable. Il avait désormais accès à internet. Afin qu'il puisse être en mesure d'accéder aux cartes et de communiquer avec tous. Indépendamment d'où ils étaient. Et toutes les _FlamesTech_ avaient étés testées afin d'être capable de résister à une incroyable quantité de magie. Ils pourraient désormais projeter leurs films sur la voile principale comme un cinéma plein air. Verde a également améliorer le système de carburant et installé son propre système de sauvegarde en cas de panne majeure.

Verde avait même fait une estrade laquelle se déroulait sur tout le long du pont de sorte que Skull pourrait divertir Harry convenablement. Sans parler de la table qui apparaitrait sur le pont d'une simple poussée sur un bouton de sorte qu'ils puissent y prendre leurs repas avec moins de tracas.

-Merci Verde! Vous vous êtes vraiment surpassé! C'est _incroyable_! Avait été le mantra d'Harry durant l'essentiel de la visite.

L'Arcobaleno de la Foudre avait baignait dans la louange de son Ciel et de ses autres compatriotes Arcobaleno.

Lal avait fait plus d'un commentaire sur combien elle était jalouse et Viper avait mentionner d'acheter son propre bateau afin qu'elle puisse être à la maison loin de sa maison.

Harry avait tourné la tête et lui avait un lancé un drôle de regard.

-Voilà pourquoi Verde a fait tous ses aménagements des systèmes de sécurités pour les chambres du troisième et second pont et que je les aient remodelés en suites plutôt qu'en chambres individuelles. Comme ça, vous aurez toujours un endroit sûr où aller si vous en avez besoin.

Viper lui a lancé un regard pointu.

-Mais Harry, c'est votre maison.

-Je sais, lui dit Harry avec un sourire sincère, mais vous autres êtes ma _famille_. Je veux que vous vous sentiez en sécurité ici. Je veux que vous vous sentiez libre de venir ici. Harry fixait Verde, Lal, Skull. Vous avez tous un lieu ici, si vous le souhaitez. Les joues d'Harry étaient plus roses et il baissa la tête timidement.

-Oh. Souffla Viper avec un nœud dans la gorge. _Oh_!

Heureusement, Skull brisa le moment maladroit en proclamant qu'il repeignait sa porte en noir et la décorait avec des cranes pourpres. Ce qui entraina une argumentation ludique entre les Arcobaleno du Ciel et du Nuage alors qu'ils marchaient plus loin dans le couloir. Verde eut un sourire indulgent alors qu'il les suivaient.

Viper flottait toujours sur place, continuant d'essayer de traiter le fait que son Ciel venait de lui offrir une _maison_.

-Ce n'est pas juste, chuchota Lal à ses côtés. Viper tourna la tête et fut alarmé de voir des larmes dans les yeux de Lal. C'est pas juste qu'il soit si indulgent, si gentil, si lumineux et si si Céleste mais qu'il soit déjà si malade. Lal tourna son regard larmoyant vers son amie et compatriote Arcobaleno. Je ne veux pas le perdre Viper. Chuchota Lal tranquillement alors que de nouvelles larmes se déversaient le long de ses joues. Et elle s'enroula sur elle même.

-Je sais Lal. Plaignit Viper en flottant vers le bas afin de faire un câlin à son amie. Je sais.

* * *

Harry et Skull se sont étalés sur le sol de la pièce qu'ils avaient qualifiée de "lieu de vie". Regardant les cartes papiers et essayant de décider où est-ce qu'ils iraient.

-Je veux vraiment naviguer et remonter vers l'Irlande pour mon prochain tour de test. Puis jusqu'à l'Islande et le Groenland. Peut être même voir les îles Féroé, car elles sont juste devant l'Irlande. Commenta Harry songeur, les bras croisés suivant la carte du doigt.

Je voudrais vraiment naviguer à travers l'Arctique, d'autant plus que se sera l'Automne et que les lumières Nordiques devraient être assez étonnante, maintenant que la partie de l'année "Soleil de Minuit" est presque finie. Mais...

-Naviguer dans les eaux du cercle Arctique n'est pas quelque chose qui doit être pris à la légère. Termina Skull.

-Exactement. Grimaça Harry tristement. Il y a tellement d'endroit dans le Grand Nord que je voudrais prendre en photos mais nous aurions besoin d'un capitaine expérimenté. Même avec la technologie de Verde.

-Eh bien, dans ce cas c'est une bonne chose que j'ai des contacts. Fit Viper de la porte.

Harry leva les yeux surpris et se redressa dans une position assise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, Viper?

Viper sourit à Harry et tout en flottant dans la pièce elle expliqua:

-Je vous ai entendu planifier plus tôt. Et je suis allée vérifier une personne me devant une dette. Il connait la magie et est flamme active. Informa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur les genoux de Harry. Presque plus important encore, il a passé près de quarante-cinq ans dans la Royal Navy avant de se retirer. Après s'être retiré de l'armée, elle a commencé à prendre des emploi en tant que capitaine de bateau de croisière. Ce qui est sont passe-temps depuis. Il a longtemps navigué dans l'Arctique et est à votre disposition.

-Génial! S'écria Harry, câlinant Viper et presque apparaitre ses flammes dans son excitation. C'est impressionnant Viper. Quel est son nom?

Viper hésita légèrement.

-Viper? Demanda Harry inquiet. Skull arrêta de faire le fou d'excitation et regarda Viper suspicieux

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de la nuit où tes parents ont été assassinés, Harry? Demanda Viper à la place.

-Pas grand chose, grimaça Harry. Voldemort est venu, il a tué mon père, puis ma mère avant d'essayer de me tuer.

-Je m'en doutais. Grommela Viper. Tes parents se sont cachés pendant un certain temps Harry. Sous un charme qui cache un lieu dont l'existence n'est connue que d'une seule personne. Seul cette personne peut donner le secret du lieu et permettre d'accéder à la zone ayant été conjuré pour être dissimulé. Ce charme est nommé charme du Fidelitas.

-Ok, donc c'est comme un lieu secret dont personne ne connait l'existence à moins que le "Gardien" ne leur dise?

-Précisément, confirma Viper approbatrice. Tes parents ont été trahis par le Gardien qui en détenait le secret et qui à permis à Voldemort de les trouver.

-Oh, dit tristement Harry. Quelqu'un dont-ils étaient proche les a trahis?

-C'est terrible. Murmura Skull.

-Eh, bien c'est là que les choses se compliquent. Leur-dit Viper avec une grimace de dégoût.

Sirius Black, fut envoyé à Azkaban pour le crime après une confrontation avec un autre de leurs amis, Peter Pettigrew. Mais tous les faits ne s'alignent pas correctement où pas du tout. Black aurait, soit-disant jeté une malédiction ayant tué douze personne mais qui a laissé leurs corps intacts alors que dans un même il aurait désintégré hors un doigt le corps de Pettigrew.

-Cela n'a pas de sens. Vint la voix de Verde à partir de la porte.

-Hey, Verde, Lal venez et asseyez-vous! Proposa Harry.*

-Ce que je pensais aussi, Verde. Convient Viper en accord alors que les deux autres Arcobaleno sont venus s'asseoir confortablement.

D'autant plus que les autres étaient entre Black et Pettigrew. Et en plus, ça c'est passé une semaine _après_ l'assassinat des parents d'Harry.

-L'un des deux pourchassait l'autre. Déduisit Lal.

-Encore une fois c'est ce que je pense aussi. Pettigrew a été cité comme disant quelque chose du genre "Comment pouviez-vous?" et Black a jeté sa malédiction. Ce qui équivaut à une rupture induite par la douleur où une preuve de sa culpabilité.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

-On dirait que Pettigrew essayait de rejeter la faute sur Black. Si il était innocent pourquoi n'est-il pas allé au professeur Dumbledore où les Aurors? Si Black avait trahi mes parents à Voldemort est-ce qu'il ne se serait pas fait oublier?

-Ce sont toutes d'excellentes questions, Harry. Approuva Verde. Il est également extrêmement invraisemblable pour une malédiction, et ce même avec le caractère instable de la Magie de pouvoir supprimer entièrement une personne sans laisser de trace, sauf un doigt tout en provoquant autant de dégâts collatéraux. Même avec un événement tel que la rupture d'une ligne de gaz contribuant à la situation.

Les Arcobaleno commencèrent à discuter des détails techniques et des théories tandis que Harry plongea profondément dans ses pensées.

 _Il y a quelque chose que j'oublie. Mon intuition cherche à me dire quelque chose._

 _-_ Commencer à écrire...

Harry a soudain commencé à bouger, déplaça Viper avant de se redresser.

-Je reviens! S'exclama-t-il sans se retourner alors qu'il sortait en courant de la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard en possession d'un livre relié de cuir.

C'est le journal de ma mère. Expliqua-t-il après s'être rassis et avoir récupéré Viper. Seulement moi peut le lire car il est protégé par la magie de la Famille Potter. J'ai essayé de le lire pendant le voyage dans le Pacifique mais je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui y était écrit.

Harry feuilleta quelques instant le livre jusqu'à s'arrêter et faire un petit bruit de gorge heureux ayant trouvé ce qu'il voulait.

 _Aujourd'hui Sirius nous a dit qu'il était suivi par des Mangemorts depuis quelques temps. Il ne pense qu'il sera en mesure de les retenir très longtemps, si bien que James et lui m'ont convaincu de passer le Fidelitas de Peter à Sirius, dans le plus grand secret. Je ne veux pas vraiment comme je n'ai jamais réellement aimé Peter. Quelque chose chez lui...qui me fait froid dans le dos. Aussi terrible que cela sonne mais je sais que Sirius est inquiet alors il y a de fortes chances que quelques chose pourrait lui arriver. Je prie pour que nous fassions la bonne chose._

 _Sirius est le parrain de Harry et i rien qu'il ne ferait pour protéger Harry. Certains jours je me dit que Sirius aime d'avantage Harry qu'il n'aime James et ils ont été frères de sang depuis que les Potter l'ont pris quand il est parti de chez ses parents dans sa cinquième année._

Harry lut à voix haute les mots, donnant enfin sens aux nouvelles informations de Viper.

-C'est daté du 28 Octobre 1981. Elle n'a rien écrit sur un autre changement. Leur dit-il faiblement comme il releva ses yeux pour faire face aux autres.

Les expressions sur les visages de ses Arcobaleno n'étaient pas de bonne augure pour cet ami Peter Pettigrew. Et Harry espérait presque qu'il était réellement mort.

Viper ramassa un morceau de papier trainant au sol sur lequel avait été griffonnés leurs projets de voyage à demi formé. Et elle éternua dessus.

-Peter Pettigrew est vivant. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement plate.

-Oh il l'est? Ronronna dangereusement Lal. Avez-vous envie de faire une petite _promenade_ , Viper?

Le sourire de Viper était serpentin, sournois et mortel.

-En effet Lal.

-J'ai quelques spécimen de maintien de zones dans mes laboratoires. Informa Verde avec désinvolture.

-Euh les gars, commença timidement Harry.

- _Harry._ La voix de Skull était mortellement sérieuse. Ce morceau d'écume a vendu tes parents! Gronda Skull, sa déclaration suivante montra exactement combien il connaissait Harry. Cela n'a pas d'importance que sans ça, tu n'aurais pas reçu le pacificateur et on ne se serait pas rencontré. _**Il t'a fait du mal.**_ Tu sais maintenant que tu avais un parrain aimant qui a souffert dans l'une des pires prison existant sur Terre pour un crime qu'il n'a pas commis. Ce qui va te bouleverser fortement une fois que tu intègreras pleinement. C'est notre _privilège_ en tant que tes éléments de venger ton nom. Laisse-nous _enrager_ Harry.

Harry referma sa bouche et pris le temps d'observer longuement les expressions des visages de ses Arcobaleno avant de fermer les yeux et de soupirer lourdement.

-Très bien, faites ce que vous sentez nécessaire. Dit-il finalement.

-Merci, _Harry._ Sourit affectueusement Skull. Ça signifie beaucoup pour nous.

-Effectivement. Convient Verde, Lal et Viper hochèrent la tête en accord.

-A tout prix. Le ton de la voix de Viper était plus tendu lorsqu'elle continua. Le capitaine que je vous propose se nomme Marius Black. Il a été désavoué par sa famille car incapable d'utiliser la magie. Il est aussi votre grand oncle par votre grand mère Dorea Potter née Black. Comme Sirius est très clairement innocent d'avoir trahi tes parents le facteur de son incarcération est un point plutôt discutable. Marius a toujours été fermement convaincu de l'innocence de Sirius. C'est pourquoi j'étais un peu préoccupée par son embauche.

-Eh bien, dit Harry d'un ton plutôt amusé souriant chaleureusement à ses éléments. Laissant sa flamme se déployer au plus profond de lui et jaillir en spirale dans la pièce.

Je crois que je vais faire mes plans de voyage vers l'Arctique pendant que vous vous occuperez.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew était un mangemort.

En tant que sang pur il avait été approché dans sa sixième année. Cette année-là James et Sirius avaient été particulièrement proche. Sirius ayant passé l'été avec la famille Potter après avoir fui Walburga Black.

Remus avait passé beaucoup de temps avec Lily Evans comme elle et Severus Rogue n'étaient plus amis. Ils étaient tous les deux des mordus de lecture. Cela a d'ailleurs causé quelques frictions et une certaine distance entre James et Remus. Même si James savait que Remus n'était pas intéressé par la rousse d'une façon romantique. Cela restait difficile pour James d'être témoin de temps que Miss Evans acceptait de dépensait avec le plus digne des Maraudeurs alors qu'elle ne donnerait même pas l'heure de la journée à James.

Ce qui a laissé Peter, le pauvre, pathétique et pitoyable Peter tout seul. Un paria parmi ses amis les plus cher et tout ça à cause d'une stupide sang de bourbe.

Bien sûr Peter n'a pas rejoints les Mangemorts dès la première fois qu'ils l'ont approché. Comme un vrai Griffondor il les avaient ensorcelés et leur avait dit de pousser leur idéologies là où le soleil ne brillait pas.

Mais comme l'année avançait et ses amis se faisaient de plus en plus éloignés Peter se mit à écouter les voix sournoises de la partie sombre de son cœur qui firent échos aux mots doux que les mangemorts lui avaient lui avaient glissés dans les oreilles.

 _Voulez-vous entrez dans mon salon? demanda l'araignée à la mouche._

Il verrait Lily et Remus courbés sous le poids des lourds ouvrages poussiéreux. Riant et s'amusant alors que James et Sirius se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

Pendant tout ce temps Peter a attendu dans l'ombre que l'un d'eux le remarque. Que quelqu'un l'appelle. Mais bien sûr personne ne l'a jamais fait.

Le printemps des BUSE de sa sixième année, Peter a choisi son côté.

Il a choisi l'acceptation et le pouvoir sur l'amitié et la loyauté. Et ça lui a coûté tout ce qu'il avait toujours estimé sacré.

 _Et maintenant chers petits enfants qui pouvaient lire cette histoire._

 _Des paroles stupides et flatteuses je vous prie de ne pas prêter attention._

 _Car mauvaise conseillère est présente à côté du Cœur, de l'Oreille et de l'Oeil._

 _Alors écoutez la leçon de l'araignée et de la mouche._

Peter s'était toujours demandé ce qu'avait voulu dire sa mère. Car il était évident que la mouche n'avait aucune chance depuis le début et qu'elle avait été incroyablement stupide d'écouter l'araignée.

Mais-là étendu sur son lit avec ses _frères_ dormant à ses côtés et la marque qui avait été posée menace lancinante pour l'éternité sur son bras. Peter avait soudain compris et il s'était mit à pleurer. Des larmes silencieuses et amères.

D'ici là il avait été trop tard. Il avait déjà ouvert la boite de Pandore et avait sauté dans le trou du lapin. Il s'était donc délecté dans l'obscurité et avait fait semblant d'appartenir à la lumière.

Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres était tombé, Peter avait été terrifié. Car il y avait des gens qui _savaient_ alors il avait fait accusé Sirius puis s'était changé en rat. Devenant un animal de compagnie bien aimé alors qu'il attendant patiemment son heure.

Il avait été parmi les premiers à revenir mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'était _pas_ quelqu'un qui pardonnait. Et Peter ne l'avait pas prévenu à propos du plan d'urgence de Lily Potter. Par conséquent il avait été craché, ridiculisé et rabaissait en dépit de sa loyauté et de ses services inébranlable.

Contraint de faire des tâches ingrates tel un serviteur _moldu._ Mais Peter s'était promis de regagner la faveur de son maitre. (Pas la confiance, jamais la confiance le seigneur des ténèbres n'a confiance en personne) Alors il avait fait les tâches et les devoirs avec vigueur, malgré les _Doloris_ et les malédictions que son maitre lui envoyait le plus souvent.

Peter Pettigrew se précipitait dans la forteresse de son maître, les bras chargés des ingrédients dont son maitre avait besoin lorsqu'il fut coeuilli par des chaines indigo enflammées. Surgies de nulle part tout autour de lui, elles épinglèrent durement ses bras sur ses côtés le trainait à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

 _Maitre, sauvez-moi._ Supplia-t-il mentalement incapable de crier comme le crétin pitoyable qu'il était dû à la chaine qui serpentait durement autour de sa mâchoire et qui alla se coincer entre ses dents.

* * *

Fin de la partie 1 du chapitre 6

 _NDT: Punaise qu'est-ce que je déteste les paragraphes hyper longs. Mais au moins contrairement au 5 ceux-là sont intéressants._

 _*dans la version originale il appelle gaiement les deux arcobaleno mais au vu de la découverte/conversation appeler gaiement..._


	12. Chapitre 6 partie 2 Distance

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres. J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du sixième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Distance":_

* * *

 **Distance partie 2**

* * *

Fon n'était pas celui qui était enclin à la colère. Il avait formé sa Tempête pour se manifester dans ses membres tandis que l'œil de la tempête était toujours solidement fixé dans son esprit. L'empêchant d'être sujet à des éruptions cutanées et actions regrettables.

Reborn était le meilleur tueur à gage au monde et le plus fort des Arcobalenos. Il n'a pas été gouverné par ses instincts. Il était toujours cool, calme, recueilli et avait toujours trois longueurs d'avances sur tout le monde.

Colonello était une pluie classique. Calme, concentré, généralement imperturbable avec un esprit agile qui pouvait s'adapter à des situations nouvelles et différentes. Il n'a pas été gradé dans les rangs de l'armée italienne dans l'unité COMSUBIN sans discipline ni retenue d'apprentissage.

Aucun de ses hommes ne se sentait réellement lui pour le moment. Ils avaient été appelés et avaient été prévenus à propos de la situation qui se déroulait autour de leur bébé Ciel par Verde. Lequel faisait les vérifications de dernières minutes à son laboratoire dans la zone où ses futurs clients seraient amenés. LA voix de Verde était lointainement poli mais on entendait les frémissements de _fureur absolu_ qui couvaient derrière le ton professionnel.

Aucun ne se sentait eux-même.

La seule chose qui les aidaient à rester à peu près calme était le fait que le Seigneurs des Ténèbres qui avait rendu leur Ciel orphelin était encore en vie. Viper avait traqué toute information, même insignifiante qu'elle pouvait trouver par rapport à leur cible. (Elle était une Psychique et un assassin elle ne prenait _pas_ de risques irraisonnés.) Elle avait ensuite était prompte à en informer les autres.

-Il est notre Verde, ronronna sombrement Reborn lorsqu'ils furent informés. Sa voix ronronnait de son intention malveillante alors qu'il savourait l'idée d' _annihiler_ le _déchet_ qui avait fait du mal à ce qui était _sien_. Trouvez-le batard, mais laissez-le nous. Ce sera bon.

Les sentiments de Fon et de Colonello faisaient échos au sien, ils étaient tout aussi en proie à un désir sadique à la perspective de faire pleuvoir leur vengeance sur le soit-disant "Sombre Seigneur".

Verde a annoncé que Viper et Lal étaient arrivées avec leur premier invité et a raccroché brusquement. Les trois autres ont été prompt à continuer, maudissant comme jamais leurs obligations antérieures pour les tenir à l'écart.

* * *

Harry prodiguait son attention à Hedwige. Elle avait pu apprécier sa liberté pendant l'été prenant des vols de longue durée dans une zone peuplée avec beaucoup de proies qu'elle pouvait terroriser. Si bien qu'ils avaient été un peu séparés ces derniers temps.

Il fit doucement passer des doigts prudents et attentifs à travers les plumes lustrées de sa chouette qui roucoulait affectueusement avec le détachement à la situation d'un noble.

Il s'amusait assis dans un parc à Matera tandis que ses éléments s'occupaient de leurs affaires. Mais il essayait aussi de ne pas penser au fait que ses Arcobaleno étaient actuellement _enragé_.

Qui savait quel genre de folie ils infligeaient actuellement à leurs malheureuses victimes?

 _Imbéciles malheureux._

* * *

Sirius Black était blotti dans le coin le plus éloigné de sa sombre cellule. Essayant de se tenir à la pensée de son innocence pour l'aider à conjurer les cauchemards et pire encore les souvenirs que lui inspiraient les Détraqueurs.

Harry, son précieux filleul avait été déclaré mort il y a près de deux ans.

Sirius savait avec tout le désespoir d'un homme qui se noyait que c'était un _mensonge_.

Il était lié à Harry par la magie comme son parrain légitime. _Le parrain de Harry._ Et il savait que la petite lumière dans son âme misérable qui représentait Harry était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie.

Il n'aurait absolument aucune raison d'exister, sinon.

Un éclair de feu azur. Le temps d'un battement de cœur et la cellule ne contenait plus aucune âme torturée.

* * *

Lord Voldemort, se promenait avec impatience alors qu'il attendait que son serviteur inutile, Pettigrew revienne.

Voldemort avait utilisé la marque de Barty pour appeler le rat. Mais quelque chose bloquait la connexion ce qui ne devrait pas être possible. Si le rat s'était fait attrapé par Dumbledore...

-Barty. Gronda Voldemort impatient. Le jeune homme arriva dans la salle en courant, il se mit immédiatement à genoux tout en présentant sa marque à son maitre.

Voldemort pressa sa baguette sur la marque, appelant ses disciples. Ils avaient besoin de planifier pour le pire des scénario. Et si Pettigrew se montrait sans raison valable...

Et bien Nagini serait très bien nourrie.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était un homme menant une guerre contre un ennemi invisible et insidieux. Sans aucune fin en vue ni aucun plan de secours.

Il sentit les années raisonnés à travers ses _os_ alors qu'il utilisait ce sort de magie noire. Mais il était _désespéré._

Remus Lupin, après beaucoup de persuasion lui avait transmis un artefact que James Potter avait fait pour lui-même, qu'il avait charmé durant ses années d'études.

La magie divinatoire noire que tentait Dumbledore était _illégale_ car elle utilisait l'essence de la magie de quelqu'un pour traquer quelqu'un dont la magie raisonnait si relation. Plus la relation entre eux est élevé plus l'est la résonance.

La raison pour laquelle ce sort était _illégal_ et _interdit_ était parce qu'il utilisait la résonance dans l'échantillon pour attacher la correspondance à un objet fixe. Hors tant que cet objet était magiquement approvisionné et était en bon état il ne se retirerait pas de la personne avant que celle-ci ne soit assez proche pour pouvoir être suivie par les sorts traditionnels. A ce moment le dispositif secondaire d'Albus agirait et le garçon serait victime d'une téléportation inversé qui le ferait apparaitre à son bureau.

(L'attache manche également la magie de la personne, c'est ce qui rend ce charme si sinistre. Il pouvait vider entièrement une personne de sa magie et le tuer.)

Un portoloin inversé, était une magie assez complexe que peut-être cinq sorciers étaient capable de réaliser. Albus Dumbledore était l'un d'eux.

C'était un pari désespéré afin de trouver le seul enfant qui pourrait s'adapter à la prophétie. Neville Londubat était l'un des étudiants dont la magie avait été irrémédiablement endommagée par les évènements mystérieux de l'année scolaire précédente.

Albus avait été profondément affligé pour les enfants qu'il avait été incapable de protéger. C'était ce qui l'avait conduit à ce pari désespéré. Dans le but que le jeune Harry pourrait être trouvé et accomplir la prophétie. Et venger tous ses enfants.

Le sort a pris beaucoup de pouvoir, d'ingrédients et de technique magique mais finalement il a été complété.

 _Succès._

Le sort avait trouvé le garçon. Harry était _vivant_!

 _Fumseck_ !

* * *

L'intuition d'Harry a soudainement _hurlé_ dans l'alarme.

Il saisit rapidement le Pacificateur à sa jambe et y versa le maximum de flamme qu'il pouvait y rassembler. Les ailes d'Hedwige, _la partie orange de ses ailes s'enflamma_. Hedwige se plaça sur l'épaule de son partenaire et ouvrit ses ailes en avertissement.

Viper arriva un instant plus tard.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce qui se passe?!

-Je ne sais pas! Mais mon intuition est entrain de _crier_!

La technique de Viper s'enroula autour des trois et elle les téléporta. Dans trois lieu différents, le troisième était dans le navire où elle s'effondra d'épuisement.

-Viper! Tu vas bien? Cria Harry, alarmé en se précipitant au côté de la petite Arcobaleno de la Brume.

-Jee vais bienn. Répondit-elle d'une voix pâteuse, trop faible pour même tenir sa capuche. Ses cheveux bleu étaient emmêlé et collé par la sueur et elle avait du mal à garder ses yeux ouverts. Je... J'ai juste sur utilisé m... mes fflammes. J...j'irais b...bien après du re... repos. Ses mots devenaient incohérent alors qu'elle parlait.

Harry plissa les yeux et posa sa mains sur le Pacificateur de Viper le remplissant de ses flammes, l'aidant à le soutenir. Hedwige plaça Fantasma dans ses ailes encore auréolées de flammes. Elle roucoula à son partenaire en même temps qu'elle soutenait Fantasma.

Lentement la respiration de Viper s'égalisa et elle cessa de trembler.

-Merci Harry. Remercia t-elle après une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles Harry l'a nourrissait de flammes. Je vais bien maintenant.

Les yeux vert de Harry étaient encore inquiet.

-Êtes-vous sure Viper?

L'Arcobaleno de la Brume lui sourit, et cette fois il pouvait la _voir_ faire rouler ses yeux.

-Oui je vais bien. Arrête maintenant de me nourrir de tes flammes avant de te rendre malade.

-Venant du patient. Commenta sèchement Harry retirant à contrecœur ses mains de la sucette de Viper.

-Est-ce que ton intuition te _cries_ toujours?

Harry concentra son attention vers l'extérieur et sa sucette pendant quelques instants.

-Nan. Fini-t-il par dire. Tout va bien, désolé pour le dérangement.

-Ne le soit pas! Répondit brusquement Viper. Si _jamais_ je découvre que ton intuition t'as averti d'une menace et que tu n'as pas réagis correctement car tu avais peur de déranger. Je te _ruine_ , gamin!

Harry leva les mains en signe de défense.

-Oui m'dame. Répondit-il effrontément, mais son regard était sérieux il avait compris le message.

Satisfaite d'avoir obtenu satisfaction. Viper grimaça en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Je vais appeler les autres et prendre une douche.

-Essaye de rester hors des ennuis pendant cinq minutes, ok?

Harry tira la langue à l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

-T'es autoritaire. La taquina-t-il.

* * *

Seulement quelques instants après qu'Harry et Viper aient disparus du parc, Albus Dumbledore apparu dans une éclat des flammes provoquées par Fumseck.

L'homme chercha dans a zone environnante, se servant de charmes sombres de suivis et de localisation. Mais revient bredouille. Les officiers de police de l'Autorité Magique Méditerranéenne étant arrivés, remettant en cause la présence du président suprême du Magenmagot anglais lequel n'était pas passé par les canaux appropriés.

Dumbledore arriva à Poudlard découragé mais aussi déterminé. L'appareil était toujours actif. Il était donc parvenu à se fixer à Harry. Le garçon était apparemment derrière de puissante protections qui avaient bloqués l'appareil. Mais Albus était déterminé à sauver le garçon de ceux qui avaient mis la main sur lui.

 _J'espère juste qu'ils n'ont pas détruit la bonté en lui. Sois fort Harry nous allons te trouver et te ramener à la maison._

Il était temps de reformer l'Ordre du Phénix.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle eu réussit à tous les joindre en ligne, Viper a expliqué ce qui s'était passé. A propos de la façon dont l'intuition d'Harry l'avait prévenu qu'il était sous une menace imminente et comment il a réagi.

Aucun des autres Arcobaleno n'étaient en colère sur ce sujet. Ils étaient tous satisfait de la réponse rapide et décisive d'Harry.

Ils ont décidés que puisque l'intuition d'Harry avait cessé de crier sitôt qu'il fut derrière les protections et les défenses du navire alors se serait là où il resterait jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient compris _qui_ était après lui et _pourquoi._

Vers le milieu de la conversation, Harry eut une autre crise et celle-ci dura assez longtemps. Viper coupa son téléphone pendant qu'elle allait auprès d'Harry essayant de le calmer et le menaçant si il ne se reposait pas bientôt. Elle pouvait toujours entendre la conversation par son oreillette.

Verde fronça les sourcils de son côté dans ses laboratoires.

-Quelque chose exacerbe son état. Déclara-t-il sombrement. Il ne devrait pas avoir eu un "incident" aussi mauvais avant au moins quatre mois, peut-être six avec le nouveau médicament.

-Verde. La voix de Fon était mortellement calme. Voulez-vous nous dire que _quelque chose d'autre_ est entrain de siphonner la force de vie de notre Ciel?

-Peut-être. Admis Verde. Se pourrait être simplement un charme de suivie et se serait un effet secondaire du sort. Il y a des sorts magique qui peuvent accomplir de telles choses mais ils sont étiquetés magie noire. Et il y a besoin d'un objet appartenant à un membre de la famille proche pour pouvoir se fixer. C'est dans l'un des livres que j'ai ramené de la partie embrumée du Chemin de Traverse. J'ai envoyé mes serviteurs récupérer tout ce qui pourrait être utilisé pour le suivre où le traquer. Comme il était une célébrité avant sa pseudo mort. Je voulais protéger toutes nos bases.

Il y eut une série de juron au bout du fil avant que Fon ne se calme.

-Celui qui a lié cette attache supplémentaire à Harry, si c'est ce qui s'est produit est à l'origine de l'aggravation de son état. Je veux avoir le plaisir d'y mettre un terme. Reborn et Colonello peuvent avoir le soit-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres si ils le souhaitent, mais je veux quiconque à volontairement _empiré_ son état.

-Bon pour moi. répondit Lal. Tant que le reste d'entre nous peuvent avoir les subordonnés. Viper et moi tenons aussi à exprimer notre _mécontentement._

 _-_ J'ai besoin de spécimen pour mes expériences les plus sensibles. Intervint calmement Verde.

Les Arcobaleno ont tous accepté les conditions.

* * *

Harry avait du mendier mais il avait finalement réussi à remporter l'argument. Il pouvait toujours prendre ses tests d'évaluations.

Bien qu'il devait les prendre en Islande à la place de l'Irlande. Ses Arcobaleno le voulaient aussi loin de la Grande Bretagne que possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient satisfait toutes leurs tendance paranoïaques.

Au moment où Harry s'était réveillé après l' _incident,_ le navire avait passé le détroit de Gibraltar et se trouvait dans l'Océan Atlantique. Heureusement ils étaient déjà prés à mettre les voiles avant l' _incident._ Ce n'était donc pas vraiment une épreuve pour Harry qui était incroyablement heureux d'être de retour en mer.

(Eh oui avec toute la paranoïa que c'était à traiter. L'incident méritait ses lettres majuscules.)

Reykjavik, en Islande était également la ville où il rencontrera le capitaine Marius Black ce que Viper lui avait confirmé. C'était également l'endroit où Skull les rejoindraient. Mais à ce moment elle devrait retourner à la Varia, sa période de vacance étant terminée.

Reykjavik était l'une des plus grandes villes d'Islande. Et se ventait d'avoir le deuxième plus grand aéroport de la petite île. Alors Harry était très excité à l'idée de le voir, mais pour l'instant, avec Viper ils regardaient des films Disney sur les canapés du pont que Verde avait installé. Ils étaient équipés de coussins chauffant avec la TechnologieSmart, capable de maintenir au chaud mais sans être brulant.

La science était tellement _cool._

* * *

Peter Pettigrew ne savait pas qui étaient ses gens mais ils étaient _terrifiants_.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait été ici. Où quel jour on n'était, il ne savait pas même si c'était le jour où la nuit.

Le pire était qu'il pouvait _sentir_ sa magie, il avait même sa baguette mais il ne parvenait _pas_ à s'en servir.

 _Pas du tout._

C'était une expérience pénible pour un mangemort qui se ventait de la puissance de la magie d'être soudainement rendu totalement impuissant. Même avec leur baguette en main et leur magie vrombissant dans leur sang.

Peter se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sanglotant.

Il ne pouvait même pas se transformer en rat. Il avait pu au début mais ça avait _cessé de fonctionner._

 _Ce n'était pas supposé être possible._

Les bébés qui sont venus et qui l'ont interrogés étaient les _pires_.

Peter avait fait beaucoup de choses afin d'obtenir de la puissance et il aurait gagné au moins une douzaine de fois d'être embrassé par un Détraqueur. Mais il préférait un Détraqueur à la place de ce pion démoniaque à l'air innocent d'un chérubin qui l'avait trainé et l'avait fait révélé tous ses sales secrets sans jamais jeter une seule malédiction ni en réalité le blesser physiquement. Ils ont joué avec son esprit d'une façon que la magie _ne pouvait pas_ et lui ont fait ressentir des remords pour des choses qu'il n'avait jamais regretté auparavant. Et ils lui ont fait avoir _peur_ de _mourir_ car James, Lily et toutes ses victimes l'attendraient de l'autre côté.

Il sanglotait plus fort alors que son esprit le tourmentait avec des scènes de ce qui l'attendait de l'autre côté. La Mort serait sans pitié avec Peter Pettigrew. Il voulait que son maitre vienne lui porter secours afin qu'il puisse montrer à tous ses _sangs de bourbe_ ce qu'était la puissance d'un _sorcier de sang pur._

Peter regarda son bras manquant et sanglota plus durement encore les sons faisaient échos autour de la pièce alors que son corps frémissait pitoyablement. LE pion de l'enfer lui avait retiré son bras il y a un certain temps. Il avait pris un grand plaisir à lui parler de comment il était encore "en vie" relié à une machine leur permettant de pouvoir traquer son maitre et les autres.

 _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne peut pas être battu!_ Leur avait-il hurlé. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les tourmenteraient et leur feraient voir la puissance de la Magie._

Ils en avaient rit et lui avait dit qu'il n'aurait pas à se soucier de telles choses puisqu'il serait _mort._

Peter était tombé dans un arc prostré et les avaient _supplié_ de ne pas le tuer. Les bras croisés ils lui avaient rappelés toutes les victimes répertoriées, noms des personnes qu'il avait torturé, des personnes qu'il avait brutalisé, assassiné. Le raillant avec sa mort imminente. Ils n'ont arrêté qu'au moment où il est tombé dans les pommes sous la peur. Le laissant se réveiller lorsque les lumières ont inondé la pièce. Et ne le laissant pas se reposer pendant ce qui lui semblait être des _semaines_. Avant de sans avertissement le plonger dans une obscurité totale. Laquelle l'a presque rendu fou jusqu'au moment où il oublia presque son propre _nom._

La porte au-delà du champ qui entourait cette cellule ouverte, s'ouvrit et le champ vacilla laissant entrer l'un des bébé à l'intérieur de la cellule. Peter avait appris à la dure qu'ils n'étaient pas des bébés ordinaires. Ils pouvaient lui botter le cul sans même transpirer alors il s'est blotti dans le coin le plus éloigné de la cellule. Gémissant de peur alors que le bébé se rapprochait.

Le bambin aux yeux noirs dans un costume coûteux ricana sombrement.

-Il semble que nous n'ayons plus besoin de vous, Monsieur Pettigrew.

Les yeux de Peter s'élargirent:

- _Non_. NON! Vous _ne pouvez pas_! Cria t-il dans l'angoisse. Je suis toujours utile! J'ai plus à vous dire! Balbutia-t-il absurdement comme il se pressa d'avantage contre le coin de la pièce essayant de négocier pour sa survie.

Le bambin a soulevé un pistolet moldu et Peter caqueta soudainement dans l'arrogance.

 _Les balles moldues n'affectent pas les sorciers comme elles le font pour les moldus._

Mais le sourire du bébé devient seulement plus sombre et plus méchant:

-Dites à James et Lily Potter, bonjour de ma part. Lui dit-il d'une voix faussement agréable.

Les yeux de Peter s'élargirent et il trembla dans une terreur abjecte. N...

Le bébé tira sur la gâchette et moins d'une seconde plus tard une douille est tombée au sol.

* * *

Sirius Black savait que quelque chose était arrivé. Mais le fait que le lit soit chaud, pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait toujours était une bonne indication que quelque chose de radical s'était produit.

Le fait que son esprit était assez clair pour lui permettre de penser aidait de même que la sentiment étrange d'être propre.

-Bonjour Sirius. Lui-dit une voix masculine et profonde à côté du lit.

Sirius tourna la tête et ouvrit lentement ses yeux avant de béguailler dans la confusion:

-On...on..oncle M...M...Ma...Marius?

Marius Black sourit à son neveu préféré.

-Ca faisait longtemps, Sirius.

-Mais cependant comment? Demanda Sirius confus.

-Bonjour Monsieur Black. Sonna une voix enfantine de l'autre côté du lit. Nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.

Sirius cilla devant le bébé aux cheveux vert et en blouse de laboratoire assis négligemment sur la table de chevet au côté d'un bébé aux cheveux bleu et à la visière rouge.

* * *

Harry et Skull étaient entrain de regarder un dernier film avant qu'ils ne quittent l'Islande.

Ils avaient mangé de la crème glacée, s'étaient fait du pop corn et s'étaient installés sur le canapé alors qu'ils se préparaient pour un marathon de films disney.

(Les deux ont essayé d'ignorer le seau a côté du canapé. Les attaques d'Harry étaient si mauvaises qu'il n'avait pas toujours le temps de se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain avant qu'il ne commence à cracher du sang. D'où la nécessité de son existence.

Ils le détestait tous deux)

* * *

Le bébé a tiré sur la gâchette et moins d'une seconde après une cartouche tomba au sol.

Seulement pour qu'une chaine sombre ne sorte de l'ombre et ne bloque la balle. Les ombres semblèrent s'agiter et un portail sombre s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce.

En même temps que trois des êtres les plus redoutés de la Mafia sortirent de celui-ci.

 **Peter Pettigrew est notre.** Entonna platement le plus grand des trois Vindice bandés alors que les chaines sombre s'enroulèrent autour du pleurnichard, gémissant et le trainèrent vers le portail glacé.

Reborn était terrifié et heureux dans une égale mesure.

* * *

Sirius Black aurait pu être le mouton noir de la famille Black mais il avait été élevé au milieu des jeux politiques et des directives erronées.

-Donc fondamentalement. Dit lentement Sirius. Où bien je peux être dans ce qui équivaut à la résidence de mon filleul avec celui-ci entrain d'explorer l'Arctique. Où je peux être dans une résidence réelle où je serais arrêté et mis en appel.

-Fondamentalement. Répondit benoitement le bébé à la visière rouge. Vous pouvez ne pas avoir trahi les Potter mais nous ne vous faisons pas confiance.

Sirius sourit farouchement.

-Je peux comprendre cela. Leur dit-il. Et il n'y a jamais eu d'option: je ferais tout pour rester aux côtés de mon filleul.

-Alors ça ne vous dérangera pas de consentir à quelques tests. Fredonna pensivement le bébé aux cheveux vert.

-Faites ce que vous voulez, dites moi juste ce que je dois faire pour pouvoir voir Harry.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6

A la semaine prochaine pour la fin.


	13. Chapitre 7 partie 1 Délivrance

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres.J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la première partie du septième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Délivrance":_

* * *

 **Délivrance**

* * *

Harry avait été banni du pont du navire, tandis que Sirius et Skull faisaient... ce qu'ils faisaient, quoi que ce fût.

C'était il y a environ une semaine depuis qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés à Reykjavik, en Islande et qu'ils avaient ramasser leurs nouveaux passagers.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de plaisir avec Viper et avait été triste de la voir partir pour retourner à la Varia. Mais il appréciait également les nouveaux membres de l'équipage.

Skull était Skull et Sirius était son _parrain._ Marius Black, était le capitaine et de toutes les personnes _Reborn_ était là lui aussi.

Harry frappa à la porte de la suite de Reborn et a été prier d'entrer.

-Hey Reborn, êtes-vous occupé?

-Non, de quoi as-tu besoin? Demanda l'Arcobaleno du Soleil à Harry en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir que l'homme de toute petite taille avait placé dans la partie salon de la pièce.

L'Arcobaleno du Ciel ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et pris le siège offert.

-Rien, vraiment. Je n'ai pas envie d'étudier et Sirius et Skull font quelque chose sur le pont supérieur et m'ont demandé de me faire rare.

Reborn sourit à Harry et prit une gorgée de son expresso.

-Tu glandes, Harry?

-Pourquoi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Protesta Harry faussement indigné, recevant un rire amusé de son compagnon.

-Bien sur. Reborn ne semblait pas convaincu. Donc, tu es juste ici parce que tu t'ennuies?

-Et bien... hésita Harry

-Et bien quoi? Invita Reborn

-Je me demandais si vous souhaitiez m'aider avec un projet que je voulais faire. Dit Harry un peu timidement, baissant la tête et éraflant le tapis en peluche avec ses chaussures.

-Oh?

Harry se gifla mentalement. Reborn avait déjà pris congé de ses fonctions pour être ici pour Harry et il voulait en savoir plus.

-Je... c'est rien... dit-il en jetant rapidement regard incertain à Reborn, rougissant sombrement.

-Ca ne ressemble pas à rien. Dit légèrement Reborn.

-Ce n'est vraiment r...

Une balle siffla au niveau de sa joue et Harry glapit de surprise, tournant la tête pour regarder les yeux écarquillés l'air satisfait de Reborn.

-Ne ment pas, Harry. Tu es horrible à cela.

Harry rit nerveusement et prit une profonde respiration.

-Et... et bien, je voulais faire un habitat pour Hedwige où elle pourrait voler mais j'aurais besoin de votre aide parce que...

-Je suis un Soleil. Fini Reborn pour lui.

-Euh ouais. Admis Harry nerveusement.

-D'accord.

-Hein? Demanda t-il confus.

Reborn leva les yeux et envoya un petit sourire à Harry.

-J'ai dit ok. Allons construire un habitat pour votre partenaire. Répondit facilement l'Arcobaleno du Soleil en sautant de son fauteuil et se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il fallut quelques instant à Harry pour comprendre, mais quand il le fit il sourit joyeusement et sautilla jusqu'à Reborn.

-Merci Reborn

-Hm, de rien.

* * *

Faire un habitat pour Hedwige avait été amusant.

 _Reborn est vraiment un maitre de l'activation._ Pensa Harry avec un peu d'appréhension en regardant les arbres et les fleurs qui étaient maintenant en train de décorer la pièce magiquement élargie.

Parce qu'ils allaient passer beaucoup de temps dans les zones froides et sur la mer, Harry avait voulu donner à sa partenaire un endroit chaud et sûr où elle pourrait étirer ses ailes.

Verde avait conçu le matériel pour la pièce de sorte qu'elle puisse tenir les flammes Soleil et imiter la lumière du soleil pour que les plantes puissent se développer et la saleté nécessaire pour le rendre habitable avait été installé lors de la refonte du navire. La pièce avait été conçue pour imiter un cycle jour/nuit et avait été charmé pour rester à une température comprise entre 10 et 26,6 degrés Celsius. De sorte que les plantes et les arbres pourraient se développer sans geler ni brûler. Le ciel de la pièce était assez grand et Verde avait installé un générateur de vent qui imite des vents réels de sorte qu'ils seraient plus réaliste pour Hedwige.

Maintenant l'habitat était plein d'herbe luxuriante et de fleurs sauvages. Il y avait un petit étang et des arbres.

-C'est _incroyable_ , Reborn! Souffla Harry avec enthousiasme pendant qu'Hedwige volait ravie dans son nouvel habitat.

Reborn sourit au jeune Ciel, infiniment heureux d'avoir été en mesure de mettre un sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent. Cela restreignait sa culpabilité récurrente qu'il ressentait pour ne pas avoir été en mesure de voir l'adolescent pendant l'été. Mais les choses chez les Vongola avaient été beaucoup trop tendus et incertaines pour qu'il puisse partir.

Néanmoins Reborn était très satisfait d'être ici aujourd'hui.

-Viens, Harry, dit Reborn à l'adolescent, il est temps pour toi de récupérer et de prendre ton médicament.

Harry fit une grimace de dégout mais obéit, mettant distraitement son bras vers le sol afin de permettre à l'Arcobaleno du Soleil de sauter, ce que Reborn fit sans bruit.

Harry avait commencé depuis un moment, c'était une habitude qu'il avait pris avec Skull et il se sentait surpris que Reborn n'ait pas été offensé mais une fois que celui-ci a sauté sur son épaule, il lui a donné l'un de ses sourires lumineux et sincères.

Reborn fut légèrement surpris par la façon dont Harry semblait être heureux pour quelque chose d'aussi trivial que Reborn ait sauté sur son épaule. Il se fit une note mentale de le faire plus souvent si la récompense était l'un de ses sourires à couper le souffle.

* * *

Harry se trouvait sur l'un des canapés sur le pont et distraitement faisait passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux pourpres de Skull. Tandis que Sirius était assis sur le canapé en face de lui. Ils parlaient des étoiles et de tout ce qui leur venait à l'esprit.

Sirius et Skull avaient combiné leurs talents et avait utilisé le stade que Verde avait installé afin qu'il agisse comme une partie de "Le Lion, la Sorcière Blanche et l'Armoire Magique" pour Harry, Marius et Reborn. Harry était encore trop excité pour dormir.

Marius était parti pour faire des choses de capitaine et Reborn avait besoin de vérifier auprès de ses employeurs de sorte qu'il ne restait plus qu'eux trois.

Harry regarda son parrain qui parle actuellement du Pôle Nord céleste et de comment Polaris, mieux connu comme l'étoile du Nord avait été très importante pour de nombreuses cultures avec Skull s'interposant avec des bribes de ses propres informations ici et là.

Sirius était toujours entrain de guérir d'Azkaban et oubliait parfois où il était où quand il était mais il allait mieux. Ce qui était un peu étrange pour Harry était de savoir combien, Sirius, un homme qu'il n'avait dans ses souvenirs jamais rencontré auparavant était presque aussi pointilleux après lui que ses Arcobaleno l'étaient.

Il était un peu étrange pour Harry qui avait des personnes qui _prenaient soin_ de lui depuis environ trois ans d'avoir une autre personne qui l'aimait si farouchement.

Ça le rendait presque un peu triste de les laisser derrière.

Harry sourit un peu amèrement et se glissa dans le sommeil, ses mains s'arrêtant lentement dans les cheveux de Skull alors que son corps se reposait.

 _Il s'avère que c'est au moment où mon temps était court que j'ai commencé à profiter de la vie._

* * *

Les prochains mois se sont écoulés rapidement, mais ils ne purent pas explorer les îles de l'Arctique autant que Harry l'aurait voulu car sa maladie empirait encore.

Au lieu de cela Harry a passé beaucoup de temps à prendre des photos du navire où du bateau gonflable qui avait été modernisé avec tous les progrès et la mise en valeur magique qu'ils pouvaient y ajouter.

Pourtant Harry avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à connaitre Sirius et Marius et à passer du temps avec Skull et Reborn.

Marius était comme un grand-père qui aimait à enseigner des leçons en racontant des histoires sur "Dans mon temps,..." mais Harry aimait à les écouter. En fait il les aimait tellement tellement qu'il avait utilisé les FlameTech de Verde afin d'enregistrer la plupart d'entre elles afin qu'il puisse à nouveau les écouter plus tard. Harry n'était néanmoins pas le seul qui aimait les histoires de Marius parce que Skull et Sirius étaient tout autant fascinés par les récits des exploits de l'homme que lui.

* * *

Reborn a passé du temps avec Harry et l'a aidé à améliorer ses notes de mathématique. Harry ne serait probablement jamais un mathématicien mais avec l'aide de Reborn, il devrait être en mesure d'atteindre ses exigences niveau A en mathématiques, dans quelques années. Reborn avait également maitrisé l'Arithmancie avec une facilité presque inquiétante, alors Harry pourrait être en mesure de passer son CCIS (Compétence dans la Communauté Internationale Sorcière) en Arithmancie. La dernière fois, il avait obtenu un total un peu trop bas pour pouvoir avoir un CCIS.

(Il avait terminé son test en Irlande et les avaient passé. Il avait obtenu ses CCIS de Potions, Histoire magique du Moyen Âge, pratique d'Incantation et d'anciennes Runes. Verde avait pris sur lui de lui enseigner ses sujets durant la traversée du Pacifique.)

Donc maintenant il avait validé toutes ses exigences CCIS bien que techniquement il n'avait pas _à_ atteindre le niveau A mais c'était un bon moyen de mesure son niveau par opposition à celui de son groupe d'âge.

Il avait maintenant les CCIS d'Histoire Ancienne, Moderne, Médiévale et Runique Magique. D'Astronomie, de Charmes, de Métamorphose inanimée, de Potions ainsi que Théorie et Pratique d'Incantation.

Poudlard offrait les BUSE et ASPIC pour l'Herbologie, les Potions, la Métamorphose, les Charmes, l'Astronomie, l'Histoire, les Runes anciennes, l'Étude des Moldus, l'Arithmancie, les Soins aux Créatures Magiques et la Divination.

Depuis qu'il avait désormais le CCIS d'Histoire, d'Astronomie, de Charmes, Transfiguration, Potions et l'équivalent de DCFM, il était en réalité l'équivalent d'un sixième année à Poudlard disposant d'un ASPIC dans presque toutes ses matières.

* * *

Skull, comme toujours était une petite boule de chaos. Harry avait découvert une nouvelle appréciation pour l'intuition et l'empathie de Skull comme l'Arcobaleno du Nuage était en mesure d'amadouer Sirius à propos de ses souvenirs mieux que les autres, Harry inclus.

Il avait été gratifiant pour Skull de voir un nouveau respect fleurir en Reborn à l'égard de son condisciple.

Sirius avait été ravi de parvenir à activer sa flamme. Il était une Brume modérément puissant avec un soupçon de Tempête qu'il avait eu beaucoup de plaisir à expérimenter. En particulier sur les capteurs de Viper. (Elle le taxa une petite fortune qu'elle prit dans son compte à Gringotts.)

Dans l'ensemble, ils eurent beaucoup de plaisir tous ensemble.

Toutefois, ces mois pacifique avaient été pour beaucoup le calme avant la tempête.

* * *

-Je dois retourner en Italie, les informa sinistrement Reborn.

Les sourcils d'Harry se haussèrent avec inquiétude.

-Est-ce que tout va bien?

-Pour l'instant, mais je dois revenir avant que quelque chose d'important ne se passe, répondit Reborn en fixant le jeune Ciel, je suis désolé Harry.

-C'est bon. Ne tarda pas à lui assurer Harry. Je suis heureux que nous ayons pu passer du temps ensemble.

Il était non-dit que le navire devrait de toute façon revenir en Italie puisque l'état de Harry se détériorait rapidement. Il avait maintenant des "incidents" presque toutes les heures et perdait du poids.

Skull et Reborn avaient tous deux été terrifié par la progression de la maladie d'Harry. Ils avaient eu plusieurs combat lorsque Harry était endormi où était occupé à propos de Skull gardant le secret d'Harry pendant si longtemps et ne pas l'avoir déjà mis à l'hôpital de la Mafia dans un effort de prolonger sa vie.

Les _deux_ Arcobaleno étaient absolument certain que Harry ne savait rien de leurs désaccords. Même si son intuition de Ciel était un vrai problème parfois.

* * *

Il a fait un beau temps lors de leur retour en Italie, et le navire s'ancra au large de la côte de l'Italie dans la baie de Naples.

Reborn est rapidement parti pour aller s'occuper des affaires Vongola.

Marius et Skull ont pris Sirius à l'extérieur afin qu'ils puissent se détendre pendant un certain temps et laisser Sirius guérir sans se pencher constamment sur Harry comme support.

Skull est seulement allé avec Sirius et Marius parce que Harry était avec Colonello, comme l'île de la Mafia allait passer entre l'Espagne et le Portugal.

Harry lui même s'entendait très facilement avec Colonello. Ils avaient tous deux des Partenaires animales à plumes. Ils étaient donc liées en certaines habitude bizarre de picorer les têtes de leurs partenaires respectifs lorsqu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Colonello avait également commencé à enseigner à Harry au sujet des pièges et autres bribes d'informations utiles sur l'utilisation du terrain à leur avantage.

-Rien dans un environnement n'est tout à fait bénin, kora. Dit Colonello à l'adolescent comme ils ont fait le tour de Mafia Land. Tu peux utiliser à peu près toute bizarrerie dans un environnement à ton avantage si tu restes calme et que tu _penses_.

-Donc, tu peux utiliser de petites imperfections contre ton adversaire? Demanda curieux Harry.

Colonello acquiesça brusquement:

-Exactement, il ni a pas de forteresse impénétrable où imperturbable, kora! Il y a toujours des défauts de conception! Les gents intelligents, comme Verde, le savent tentent délibérément de garder leurs captifs hors d'équilibre et de paniqué afin qu'ils ne _puissent pas_ penser à des choses _rationnellement,_ kora.

-Woh.

* * *

Bermude était heureux.

La construction des deux flocons de neige avait été achevée et il venait de terminer le chargement du flocon de neige avec ses flammes de la nuit.

Il avait l'air assez beau, taillé dans le cœur de la montagne, le métal argenté du cadre auréolé de la flamme sombre.

Le flocon de neige était incrusté dans un plan plat de roche qui avait été sculpté sous le niveau le plus bas de Vindicare. La zone autour d'elle avait été modifiée par les Gobelins et les Nains pour détourner où prévenir une catastrophe naturelle bloquant la prison et le nouveau site des Pacificateurs Arcobaleno. Il était de sept à la troisième puissance de bout en bout et de côte à côte. Mesuré en mètres, comme la base du système métrique était 10. Le deuxième flocon de neige était exactement aussi grand mais adapté selon la conception.

Les murs de la caverne avaient été doublés avec des runes et des graphiques et dans l'ensemble il semblait plutôt majestueux.

Le deuxième flocon de neige était un peu plus haut, en suspension sur des piliers de pierre épais avec toutes sorte de runes gravées sur eux. Le centre des piliers étaient tenu par du métal qui reliait les deux flocons de neige de sorte que la flamme de la nuit pouvait passer et soutenir le second.

Bermude portait encore son Pacificateur et il le ferait jusqu'à ce que les autres Sucettes n'aient été ajoutées au deuxième flocon de neige.

Bermude jeta un coup d'œil plus critique à la salle puis hocha la tête satisfait.

 _Il était temps de laisser Harry savoir._

* * *

Harry fit glisser le tissus soyeux de la cape d'invisibilité sous ses mains.

Il l'avait trouvé dans son sac, il y avait environ un mois. Et Sirius avait beaucoup apprécié de lui raconter toutes les histoires de méfaits qui était possible en raison de la cape du jeune Potter.

Le jeune Arcobaleno du Ciel soupira doucement et essaya de repousser quand il pensait à ce qui allait se passer.

 _Je vous aime les gars._ Pensa t-il misérablement en pensant à ceux qui étaient pour lui une famille. _Je vous aime tellement._

Il saisit le Pacificateur du Ciel.

-Oncle Kawahira, je dois vous parler. Dit-il malgré l'émotion épaisse qui essayait de lui obstruer la gorge

Kawahira s'interrogeait sur la force de l'âme du jeune Harry.

Même malade et clairement mourant, le garçon était déterminé à mettre fin à la malédiction.

* * *

Le dernier Né de la Terre secoua la tête alors qu'il se préparait pour une dernière performance en temps que Checker Face où L'Homme au Chapeau de Fer.

Tous les six Arcobaleno ont été posés sur leurs parties correspondantes du flocon de neige. Profondément endormi, leurs partenaires animaux à côté d'eux, aussi endormi.

(La partie la plus délicate de l'intégralité du plan était de savoir comment convaincre la Vindice de ne pas commencer une guerre avec Kawahira dans sa couverture "Checker Face" mais heureusement, Harry était en mesure de les convaincre de rester calme.)

Leurs Sucettes furent introduites dans les logements qui avaient été conçus pour eux. Mais qui étaient encore connectés aux individus Arcobaleno.

Bermude et Harry étaient également en place avec Hedwige assise fièrement sur l'épaule de son partenaire. Leurs Sucettes étaient elles-aussi dans les récipients faites pour elles. Mais ils se courbaient sur les Sucettes se préparant à pousser autant de flamme qu'ils pouvaient dans les flocons de neige.

-D'accord, avertit Checker Face, c'est le moment, Bermude, Harry.

Les deux Arcobaleno hochèrent la tête et se mirent à verser leur flamme dans leurs Sucettes.

Harry haletait alors qu'il puisait dans tout son désespoir pour sauver ses Arcobaleno, puisant dans toute sa volonté de les voir libre et versant chaque morceau de lui-même dans la conception.

 _S'il te plait fonctionne._ Pria t-il mentalement, les yeux fermés alors qu'il était entièrement concentré à sa tâche.

-Ça commence. Entonna Checker Face alors que les Sucettes des éléments Arcobaleno s'illuminaient et commençaient à émettre une quantité énorme de flammes vives et pures.

Pendant quelques instants, il y avait tellement de flammes dans l'air que Harry était totalement désorienté.

Puis comme dans un orchestre crescendo, les flammes _ont bondi_ ensemble et le monde autour d'eux devient _blanc_ alors que les connexions entre les Arcobaleno et leurs Pacificateurs étaient _arrachés_ comme les flocons de neige prenaient leur place.

 _Ça marche._ Souffla Harry dans l'émerveillement alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière afin de pouvoir assister aux résultats de son plan de ses propres yeux. _Ça marche._ Il dit encore une fois, plus fort, comme une pure euphorie éclatait dans ses veines. Et il riait, _un rire sauvage, libre et ravi_ comme les flocons de neige ont cessé de boire les Flammes et ont commencé à se soutenir _eux-mêmes_.

Derrière son masque, Kawahira était aussi étonné et en dessous d'eux, Bermude rit exultant de triomphe.

 **Seigneur Bermude!** Appela l'un des Vindice de toute urgence. **Seigneur Bermude!**

La tête de Bermude pivota vers son subordonné. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Est-ce que quelque chose est mauvais?**

 **Non Seigneur Bermude.** Répondit Jagger. **Mais nous avons nos corps.** Jagger abaissa les bandages recouvrant sa main et la tendit au patron de la Vindice.

Bermude haleta en prenant de Jagger. Là où il y avait eu autrefois une chair mutilée et des os, il y avait maintenant une main lisse pâle avec des cicatrices d'argent déchiquetées.

 **Nous sommes _ensemble_ à nouveau. Pas exactement en vie mais nous ne sommes plus mutilés. **Expliqua Jagger.

Kawahira sourit derrière son masque et parti avant que la Vindice ne se souvienne qu'il était la cause et le responsable de leur état précédent.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent célébrer d'avantage. Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux impitoyable.

* * *

Reborn est revenu à lui lentement, ses sourcils se fronçant alors qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui lui manquait.

Il étendit ses sens tout autour de la salle et se découvrit dans la chambre qu'il a utilisé dans la Maison des Arcobaleno, ce qui était bizarre puisque la dernière chose dont-il se souvenait était de tomber endormi dans sa chambre à la Maison des Vongola.

Reborn ouvrit les les yeux et chercha son Pacificateur.

Il était _absent._

Reborn fut soudainement pleinement conscient comme il se redressait et essayait de localiser son Pacificateur manquant, réconforté en notant la présence de Leon sur le lit à côté de lui. Il lança des regards tout autour de la salle, saisissant ses flammes et _faillit s'aveugler dans le processus comme il en appelait trop,_ cherchant à vérifier tout signe d'illusion.

Soudain un cri blessé de " _ **Harry!**_ " retentit dans la maison.

 _C'était Viper. Viper ne criait pas._

* * *

Skull éclata en sanglot dans la pièce. Les larmes inondaient son visage alors qu'il regardait l'expression éperdue de Viper. Pleurant, le visage remplie de fureur. Un instant plus tard, même pas, Lal et Colonello arrivèrent, Verde sur leurs talons suivit de Fon et Reborn.

-Viper! Fut le message général échangé avec une certaine variation de "Qu'est-ce qui va pas?" où de "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?".

-C'est Harry! Cria Viper en détresse. Il a trouvé le moyen de briser la malédiction même s'il ne pense pas qu'il y survivra.

La salle est devenue mortellement silencieuse.

-Quoi? Chuchota Lal.

Viper agita le papier, leur faisant face.

-Ce _stupide garçon désintéressé_ a brisé la malédiction puis est parti en Angleterre pour _mourir_ afin que _nous_ ne soyons pas en danger alors que _nous avons_ récupéré!

* * *

Harry se sentait mal pour se qu'il faisait.

Se cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufiler à bord d'un vol pour l'Angleterre n'était pas un bon moyen pour rembourser Bermude de sa gentillesse.

Mais Harry _devait_ y aller. Parce qu'il était _déjà en train de mourir_ et qu'il y avait en Grande Bretagne quelqu'un qui le recherchait suffisamment sérieusement pour utiliser la _magie noire_ saper sa magie.

Harry renifla en colère et essaya de se convaincre que la douleur, que le trou saignant dans sa poitrine irait bientôt mieux. Il serait avec ses parents et il avait envoyé Hedwige à Sirius avec une lettre. Expliquant tout et il avait laissé des lettres pour ses Arcobaleno et la Vindice.

Les sanglots montèrent et Harry vomit.

 _Je ne suis pas fort._ Pensa t-il misérablement. _Ils me manquent déjà, Skull et Viper et Lal et Colonnello et Fon et Reborn et Sirius et Marius. Je souhaite qu'ils étaient ici et que je n'ai pas à faire cela. Je voudrais ne les avoir jamais quitté. Je souhaite que nous soyons une vraie famille et pas seulement ensemble parce que nous avions à l'être. Je souhaite..._

L'avion a finalement atterri et Harry était le premier à l'extérieur.

 _C'est bientôt fini. Mes Arcobaleno, anciens Arcobaleno iront très bien. Mieux encore._ Se dit-il en trouvant son chemin vers la sortie.

 _C'est bientôt fini._

* * *

Fin de la première partie.

 _Exact Harry: Dans deux jours c'est fini. Ouah, ça me fait tout drôle, depuis le temps que j'avais commencé à la traduire._


	14. Chapitre 7 partie 2 Délivrance

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennent évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais par Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

 _En raison de la longueur des chapitres.J'ai coupé en deux les chapitres. Il y aura 15 chapitres._

 _Ceci est la seconde partie du septième chapitre de Shadowblayze: "Délivrance":_

* * *

 **Délivrance partie 2**

* * *

Il a fallu quelques instants pour tous les Arcobaleno avant qu'ils ne réalisent ce qui était si différent.

Leur malédiction avait disparu.

-Ce garçon. grogna Lal contrariée.

-Il pense probablement que puisque que nous ne sommes plus ses Arcobaleno nous ne voulons plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Dit Skull dans une horreur croissant lentement. Il n'a plus rien pour vivre dans ce cas!

Les autres regardaient Skull dont la tête était enfouie, ses épaules secouées par des sanglots silencieux et réfléchirent à son observation.

-Je vais l' _attacher à une chaise et lui injecter de la confiance en soi_ quand nous le ramènerons. Grogna Verde.

-Je vous aiderai. informa Fon, en fléchissant les doigts.

-Comptez sur moi, kora!

Viper éternua et maudit:

-Quelque chose perturbe ma technique. Informa t-elle sèchement.

-Il a une cape d'invisibilité. Les informa sourdement Skull. Elle est vraiment puissante.

-Et bien, fit dangereusement Lal, que faisons nous autour debout comme des idiots? Équipez vous.

-Convenu, fit écho Reborn, nous allons sauver notre Ciel.

* * *

Harry retira son manteau et le mis dans son sac à dos. Entièrement préparé à la sensation d'embardée il la sentit immédiatement après.

 _C'est un Portoloin._ Pensa t-il comme il atterri dans quelque chose et tombant sur ses genoux il vomit violemment.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et des mots étant prononcés mais il ne pouvait pas y prêter attention tant il était malade.

Il perdit connaissance peu après.

* * *

Bermude était très contrarié.

Les Arcobaleno durant leur récupération avaient perdu Harry. C'était inacceptable

* * *

Sirius Black a fait un appel.

 _Nous allons vous chercher dans une heure soyez prêt._

La ligne fut coupée mais Sirius était déjà entrain d'emballer

* * *

Albus Dumbledore était tellement concentré sur l'adolescent inconscient dans ses bras qu'il ne vit pas l'étudiant qui vit Harry et le reconnu alors que le vieil homme passait.

Dix minutes plus tard, un hibou quitta la Volière portant un message urgent.

* * *

Poppy Pomfresh avait traité les enfants durant une longue période, la plupart de sa vie en réalité. Elle a été l'une des premières guérisseuse pédiatrique magique .

Cependant elle n'avait _aucune_ idée de ce qui était mauvais chez Harry Potter.

Le garçon avait été dans ses soins durant près de treize jours et ne s'était pas réveillé. Seulement durant des crises de toux d'une incroyable violence et il agissait comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rhume.

Normalement elle aurait appelé l'un de ses collègues de Sainte Mangouste pour l'aider mais il y a douze jours Lord Voldemort était réapparu et à la fois Sainte Mangouste et le Ministère étaient tombés en quelques heures lors de son apparition dans le milieu du Chemin de Traverse.

Moins de cinq heures après sa première apparition les détraqueurs se sont rebellé et les plus fidèles partisans de Lord Voldemort avaient été libérés d'Azkaban. Les prisonniers avaient reçu le choix de rejoindre les Mangemorts où être embrassé.

La majorité d'entre eux avaient rejoints.

Le Monde Magique était aussi près du chaos qu'il l'avait été en Halloween 1981.

Le directeur est venu de temps en temps lui poser des questions sur l'état de l'enfant et semblait de plus en plus obsédé par cela alors que le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort se propageait.

Poppy Pomfresh a continué de lui dire que le garçon était tout sauf en état mais le directeur à insisté que Harry se rétablirait.

* * *

Harry revient lentement à la conscience.

Il se sentait comme si il avait un continent attaché à lui et essayant de le faire s'enfoncer.

Tout lui faisait mal et pas seulement dans le sens physique.

Depuis qu'il s'était réveiller d'avoir brisé la malédiction Arcobaleno, il avait senti une lourdeur inhabituelle l'endormir.

Harry testa soigneusement ses membres et fut heureux de constater qu'il avait toujours sa baguette attaché à son bras.

 _Viper est vraiment une illusionniste incroyable._ pensa t-il tendrement avant de se rappeler que Viper était désormais libre de la malédiction: de lui. Cette constatation l'atteint comme un couteau à dent de scie émoussé. Il essaya de se voûter sur lui-même.

-Bienvenu, monsieur Potter. Fit une voix quelque part au dessus de lui, le faisant sursauter de ses pensées larmoyantes.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda autour avec méfiance. Il était dans ce qui semblait être un hôpital à l'ancienne et la femme qui avait parlé portait l'uniforme d'une infirmière. Cela lui rappelait les histoires de la légendaire Florence Nightingale.

-Vous êtes à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, Mr Potter, l'informa vivement la femme, je suis la maitre guérisseuse Pomfresh, vous pouvez vous référer à moi comme Madame Pomfresh. Vous avez été sous mes soins durant près de deux semaines.

Un verre fut pressé à ses lèvres.

-Buvez. A t-elle commandé.

Harry obéissant bu plus d'eau avant de retirer le verre.

-Je vous remercie, dit-il calmement, pourquoi suis-je ici?

-Ce sera de ma faute, mon cher.

* * *

Harry était complètement engourdi.

Et bien, ce n'était pas tout a fait exact. Il n'avait jamais été autant en colère avant et il avait plutôt peur de ce qui arriverait devrait-il le reconnaitre pleinement.

L'homme, le directeur Dumbledore, le même homme qui l'avait laissé avec les Dursley était celui qui avait jeté l'attache, celle qui l'avait rendu encore _plus_ malade.

Oh, il n'avait pas avoué et dit: "J'ai lancé un sort de magie noire interdite qui vous a presque tué". Mais depuis que Harry, le savait déjà ce n'était pas difficile de recoller les morceaux ensemble.

Le directeur lui avait raconté des délires comme quoi l'amour de sa mère l'avait sauvé cette nuit d'Halloween et comme quoi il y avait des protections spéciales autour de la maison de sa tante qui l'avait protégé.

Ce fut là où il avait fait son erreur, le directeur voulait "recharger" les protections car elles n'étaient pas totalement tombées. Harry voyait des signes que des personnes l'avaient "gardé à l'œil." _Pas que l'homme le lui avait dit._ Depuis son ennuyeuse fenêtre, il remarquait l'ironie que son voyage se termine _ici_ de tous les lieux.

Son oncle et sa tante semblaient encore sous l'influence de l'illusion que leur avait lancé Kawahira, heureusement.

Soi-disant qu'une fois que les protections seraient "rechargées" et qu'il était "pleinement protégé" il irait à Poudlard pour "commencer" son éducation magique. Heureusement le directeur avait été trop occupé par la question où Harry avait été enfermé, il avait dit à l'homme qu'un homme étrange l'avait pris puis qu'il avait pensé avoir été expulsé alors il n'avait pas pensé que revenir était une option. Chose à quoi l'homme lui avait tapoté la tête et l'avait grondé.

Il avait été mis au courant à propos de la réapparition de l'assassin de ses parents et que l'homme était susceptible de le traquer parce que Harry l'avait battu une fois auparavant. Harry se sentait vaguement responsable et ferait ce qu'il pourrait pour les aider avant sa mort.

Harry appuya sa tête contre la vitre alors qu'il réfléchissait à ses options, essayant de ne pas penser à ce que Ses... _les_ Arcobaleno faisaient.

* * *

Les ex Arcobaleno étaient enfin prêts à bouger.

Ils avaient dû attendre parce qu'ils avaient découvert qu'ils connaissaient une croissance aléatoire peu après la disparition d'Harry. Ce qui a rendu hasardeux leur équilibre et leurs capacités de sorte qu'ils avaient été forçés d'attendre.

Maintenant, ils semblaient tous être dans leur adolescence et n'avaient pas connu de poussée de croissance aléatoire en cinq jours. Verde supposait que parce que la malédiction affectait les systèmes de reproductions (c'est à dire qu'elle remettait tout à zéro), étant donné que leurs corps étaient désormais entrer dans la puberté, ils avaient nivelés.

Bien sûr aucun d'entre eux n'avaient été inactif durant ce temps et maintenant, ils étaient _très_ bien préparés.

Parce que la Grande Bretagne magique était en guerre avec elle-même, les ex Arcobaleno étaient sinistrement certains que leur Ciel ne connaîtrait jamais la paix jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit terminée de manière décisive. Ils ont tous soupçonné que la "Faction Lumière" avait Harry puisque si la "Faction Sombre" l'avaient ils seraient entrain d'en parler.

Ils avaient trouvé le sac à dos d'Harry sur un trottoir à l'extérieur de l'aéroport de Londres et avaient commencé à chercher à partir de là.

Ils savaient parce que Sirius avait recueilli des informations pour eux pendant qu'ils attendaient leur heure que Harry avait été à l'école Poudlard, récemment mais il n'y était pas actuellement étudiant.

De là leurs indices les avaient conduits à la famille Dursley, et il y a trois jours, le nombre d'occupants du numéro 4 Privet Drive était passé de deux à _trois._ Leur fils était encore à son pensionnat ce qui signifiait que l'autre occupant était très probablement leur Ciel.

-Il ne va pas comme ça. Nota distraitement Skull comme il vérifiait ses armes.

-C'est un prisonnier de guerre, intervient fermement Lal, nous sommes pleinement dans nos droits.

- **En Effet.** Convient leur plus récent allié.

Skull regarda l'ancien Arcobaleno de la Vindice.

-Tu me fais encore peur.

Le sourire de Bermude était satisfait.

-Bien, personne n'est au-dessus de la Loi

-Allons y, kora!

* * *

Ces gens sont invisibles pas intangible, kora. Murmura Colonello en regardant à travers la lunette de son fusil de sniper.

Deux coups de feu plus tard, Viper confirma que leurs adversaires étaient morts.

-Allez. Chuchota Colonello dans le micro.

Lal Mirch entra à l'intérieur passant par la porte arrière du numéro quatre moins de trois minutes plus tard.

Harry était dans la cuisine, juste à côté de la porte entrebâillée.

-Toi, garçon stupide. Siffla t-elle doucement.

Harry se retourna et regarda avec espoir.

-Lal? Murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Ne sois pas _stupide,_ Harry ils sont libres de toi, pourquoi Lal serait ici?

Alors qu'il venait de terminer sa déclaration une gifle cinglante le frappa à l'arrière de la tête. Harry se la frotta et fixa Lal confusément.

- _Garçon stupide_! Fulmina t-elle, des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux alors que son cœur se tordit en voyant son Ciel si misérable. TU es notre Ciel, pourquoi devrions-nous jamais souhaiter être libéré de toi?

Les yeux vert se remplirent de larmes.

-Mais...

Lal enroula ses bras autour de lui et l'attira vers elle. La tête d'Harry tomba facilement dans la jonction de son cou.

-C'est la _dernière_ fois que tu feras une aussi _stupide_ déclaration en ma présence, c'est compris?

-Mais...

- _C'est compris?_

-Je comprends. Murmura Harry en passant doucement ses bras autour d'elle, il la serra fortement. Je comprends.

Elle a refusé de lâcher Harry, au lieu de cela elle s'est déplacée de sorte qu'il était à côté d'elle et le guida vers la porte entrouverte.

-Allons à la maison, Harry.

-Mais il y a une guerre, marmonna t-il avec lassitude dans son cou, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas juste...

-Tu ne feras rien, mon enfant. La voix de Viper sonnait à côté de lui, l'utilisatrice de la Brume normalement taciturne enroula un bras autour de la taille de Harry. Nous allons nous en occuper.

Harry cligna des yeux.

-Mais je ne peux pas...

-Tu le peux et tu vas le faire, kora! Les rejoignit Colonello alors qu'ils atteignaient les haies. Et laisse-moi te dire que la petite dame va te picorer à mort quand nous rentrerons à la maison, kora!

-Les gars. Murmura faiblement Harry en regardant les trois. Vous tous?

Colonello grogna et se pencha en avant en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry.

-Chacun d'entre nous. Je suis sûr que tu vas être le nouvel ours en peluche de Skull pour un avenir prévisible. J'espère que tu as apprécié la liberté le temps que ça a duré, kora!

-Mais pourquoi?

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos des déclarations stupides. Claqua Lal alors qu'ils ont commencé à bouger.

- _Je vous aime tellement les gars._ Je voulais vous protéger alors je suis parti mais...

-Tout le monde à besoin de quelqu'un parfois, gamin. L'apaisa Viper alors qu'elle, Lal et Harry rentraient dans la voiture. Colonello sauta dans le siège du conducteur. Pour reprendre une expression de Skull: "Nous sommes tes éléments, nous enrageons"

Harry s'affala contre Lal et décida de faire confiance aux gens qu'il aimait.

* * *

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant les protections de Poudlard et baignait dans la satisfaction d'une victoire imminente.

Poudlard était le dernier bastion contre lui en Grande-Bretagne.

Il se tourna vers ses disciples et a fait son discours.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se tenait à la porte d'entrée du château et activa les défenses.

Poudlard allait bientôt devenir un champ de bataille.

Il se tourna vers ses compagnons de lutte et a fait son discours.

* * *

A un château en Grande-Bretagne, à l'heure du Crépuscule, deux factions vont à la guerre.

* * *

Albus se tenait en face de Voldemort, ils étaient tous les deux fatigués et blessés.

Le champ de bataille était entièrement silencieux sauf pour les gémissements peinés des blessés. En attendant avec impatience de voir qui des deux titans tomberait.

Un frisson balaya l'air et les lèvres de Voldemort se tordirent en un sourire sauvage alors qu'il sentait le vent tourner en sa faveur et les Détraqueurs descendre sur le champ de bataille.

Les ombres sur le sol se rejoignirent pour former des portails noirs. Desquels d'étranges figures portant des manteaux bleu foncé en lambeaux et des chapeaux haut, couvert de bandage à chaque endroit qui exposait leur peau.

Les deux factions eurent une peur instantanée d'eux.

Des chaînes recouvertes de flammes sombre jaillirent et soumirent les Détraqueurs avec une aisance inhumaine. Peu importe qu'il y avait près de _cinq cents_ Détraqueurs et que la plupart d'entre eux soit dans le ciel, les étranges nouveaux arrivants les domptèrent facilement.

Puis les Détraqueurs _prirent feu._

Les flammes sombres qui recouvraient les chaînes consommèrent les sombres créatures, laissant les inhumains agoniser alors qu'ils étaient brûlés vifs. Ne laissant que des cendres dans le vent.

Alors qu'ils étaient encore hébétés dans l'horreur les combattants devinrent prisonniers.

 **Personne n'est au-dessus de la Loi.** Dit gravement l'un des nouveaux arrivant bandé. **Témoin du jugement.**

Albus Dumbledore et Lord Voldemort furent tous deux recouverts de flammes.

Les titans tombèrent.

* * *

 **Tous ceux qui choisissent de continuer ce combat seront jugés.** Informa le nouveau venu bandé.

* * *

Alors que le champ de bataille est secoué par le choc les premiers commencent à contester les ex Arcobaleno faisant semblant d'être la Vindice.

Derrière ses bandages, Reborn chuchota:

-Chaos.

La tempête de Fon attend fiévreusement d'être libérée.

Verde sourit méchamment et tapote ses doigts contre sa nouvelle création.

Colonello et Lal sont chargés d'anticipation, regardant enceintes.

Viper prépare ses immondes illusions alors qu'elle utilise ses capacités de psychique pour s'assurer qu'ils font _effet._ Skull calcule rapidement où frapper pour faire le plus de dégâts tout en fournissant à Viper le montant maximum de protection.

Ce soir, les éléments sont _enragés._

* * *

Harry hurla de douleur.

-Harry! Cria Sirius alors qu'il arrivait en courant dans la pièce. Harry _qu'est-ce que l'enfer?_

Des flammes sombres sortent du front du garçon. Sirius se précipita afin de tenir Harry. Babillant un bavardage absurde mais apaisant pour l'adolescent qui griffe son visage.

Les flammes brûlèrent pendant près de dix minutes et les cris d'Harry devinrent rauque avant qu'un cri suraigu ne soit émis de sa cicatrice et que l'enfant ne tombe inerte.

- _Harry!_

* * *

Harry se réveilla, la bouche pleine de cheveux violets et gloussant.

-Tu sais. Marmonna t-il assoupie. Tu étais plus mignon à câliner quand tu étais coincé sous une forme d'enfant en bas âge.

-"Sh, Ry" gémit Skull ensommeillé.

-Nous allons voir tes stupides pingouins, maintenant retourne dormir, gosse. Informa Lal de la porte.

-Lal. Dit joyeusement Harry, se tortillant de sorte qu'il puisse voir l'ancienne Arcobaleno de la Pluie. On est pas encore arrivés?

Lal roula des yeux et se dirigea vers le bord du lit.

-Non, lui dit-elle exaspérée alors qu'elle commençait à passer ses doigts à travers les cheveux d'Harry. Mais je suis sûre que Colonello va jeter Verde par dessus bord s'il commence à gémir à propos de ses dernières expériences. _Une fois de plus._ Viper se cache avec ton parrain. Je pense qu'ils jouent au poker.

-Hmm, soupira Harry ensommeillé, Fon voudra (il poussa un grand bâillement) l'arrêter.

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr. Dit Reborn de la porte. Je pense que Fon est sur le point d'atteindre sa limite à la science. Gamin, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne dors pas?

Harry cligna des yeux lentement et leur sourit chaleureusement.

-Parce que je voulais faire en sorte que vous soyez toujours là.

Reborn roula des yeux et gloussa.

-Nous ne sommes pas ceux qui étions morts durant sept minutes, gamin.

-Humm, murmura Harry juste avant de s'endormir sous la douce caresse de Lal il leur dit Je vous aime les gars, ne laissez pas Siri cuisiner.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7 à demain pour la fin


	15. Epilogue

**Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn et ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, japonaise. Harry Potter et ses personnages appartiennet évidemment à JK Rowling, anglaise. Trading Yesterday est une fanfiction écrite en anglais de Shadowblayze. Je suis Cassandre Potter, française simple traductrice.**

Le seul chapitre que je ne coupe pas de Shadowblayze.

C'est l'épilogue. Et la fin de négociation d'hier. Il y a une suite mais je préfère la première partie et la suite n'est pas finie.

* * *

 **Après les combats. Epilogue Poudlard**

* * *

 **-Chacun d'entre vous êtes maintenant liés par les anciens Décrets des Victorieux. En particulier les Réparations des Conquis.**

Le terrifiant être habillé de vêtements en lambeaux informa les habitants vaincus de Poudlard.

Les Arcobaleno déguisés avaient complétement _écrasés_ leurs ennemis et c'était maintenant l'heure de punir le monde qui avait fait du tort à leur Ciel.

Cependant Bermude était en charge de faire en sorte que la partie suivante soit tombée sous la juridiction de la Vindice.

Alliés temporaires où non, les anciens Arcobaleno _ne_ souhaitaient _pas_ irriter la Police Mafieuse.

- **Vous serez tous munis d'une chaîne du jugement jusqu'à ce que vous ayez été jugés et que vous acceptiez votre verdict. Vous avez trois jours pour recueillir des preuves pour votre défense. Les tribunaux seront conduits à la prison Azkaban. Laquelle est désormais sous notre contrôle, puisque vous avez perdu le droit d'être responsable de vos criminels.** Informa le même être, d'une voix manquant cruellement d'empathie vis à vis du peuple vaincu. **Vous ne pouvez pas vous cacher. Et si vous le faites, toute tentative visant à échapper au jugement vous vaudra d'être soumis à la pleine force punitive. Et au prix de la fugue s'ajoutera les pénalités que vous recevrez dans le cadre des Réparations des Conquis. Tenter de prendre votre propre vie sera considérer comme une tentative d'échapper au jugement et sera traité comme tel. Nous allons maintenant placer les chaînes de jugements sur vous. Ne résistez pas, vous n'apprécieriez pas les conséquences.**

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent fut extrêmement mouvementé pour les vainqueurs. Ils étaient particulièrement déterminés à achever leur plan surtout lorsqu'ils ont découvert que Harry était _mort_ durant _sept minutes_ après que la Vindice ait consommé Voldemort avec leur flamme.

(La Vindice n'avait pas ressenti le besoin d'informer leurs alliés temporaires que Dumbledore n'avait pas été également consommé. Le vieux sorcier était enfermé dans le niveau le plus bas de Vindicare comme punition pour avoir causé un préjudice grave à leur Ciel. Les Flammes qui avaient consommées Voldemorts avait été utilisées pour obscurcir sa vue comme ils l'ont tiré à travers le portail qu'ils avaient ouvert derrière lui.)

* * *

Ceux du Monde Magique qui avaient tentés de fuir avaient été envoyé à Vendicare dans l'attente de leur procès. En attendant que le groupe de travail finissent de rénover Azkaban.

Tenter de fuir avait été rendu plus difficile pour eux en vertu du décret antique des Victorieux, les gobelins détenaient le droit de refuser l'accès aux Voûtes jusqu'à ce que le jugement se soit déroulé. Il avait été d'autant plus difficile que la plupart des familles étaient intimement liées les unes aux autres. Ce qui signifie que la majorité des sorciers britanniques ainsi qu'un peu dans les nations environnantes étaient actuellement dans un état indéterminé car en attente du jugement.

Si cela semblait insensible et cruel, c'est parce que ça l'était. Les Vindice étaient neutre à l'égard des idéaux politiques et sans motivation personnelle. Ils jugeaient tout simplement tout le monde selon la _loi_. Cependant depuis que les Vindice étaient désormais la loi aux yeux des sorciers britanniques, toutes les lois qui définissaient crime comme châtiment ne coïncidant pas avec le point de vue de la Vindice sur la justice avaient été retirés. Ce qui provoquerait une amère déception pour beaucoup de sang pur lesquels avaient compté sur l'utilisation des lois qu'ils avaient adoptées depuis la chute initiale de Voldemort où sa résurrection pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas.

Les ministères environnants étaient trop effrayés à propos de ses ombres ombres vengeresse, sortes de spectre _qui avaient vaincu Dumbledore ET Voldemort_ pour oser interférer où demander à ce que leurs citoyens soient extradés et jugés dans leur pays d'origine. Les quelques personnes flammes actives qui avaient reconnus la Vindice avaient été blottis dans une abjecte terreur et priaient pour la miséricorde.

La ICW ( _The International Community Wizard)_ avait voté à l'unanimité de rester en dehors des affaires de la Grande Bretagne. Tout comme ils l'avaient fait lorsque Voldemort avait fait des ravages. Les nations magiques étaient fermement insulaire après tout.

Les Vindice étaient eux-mêmes reconnaissants qu'ils avaient besoin de très peu de repos et que Les Flocons de Neiges permettaient à Bermude de leur fournir une quantité presque illimitée de flammes. Ils vaquaient ainsi à leurs nouvelles fonctions ainsi qu'à leurs originelles.

Contrairement à la croyance populaire, il y avait un peu plus de vingt Vindice, donc la surveillance d'Azkaban en plus de Vindicare ne serait pas une pression sur eux une fois que tout serait réglé. Les Vindice avaient propagés la rumeur disant qu'ils étaient une incroyablement petite organisation afin d'aider à inspirer une plus grande panique dans le cœur des prétendus criminels.

* * *

Azkaban était à peine reconnaissable.

(En fait Azkaban avait été entièrement assombrie par les mises à jour. Viper avait fait un bon travail au départ mais Kawahira avait décidé d'aider discrètement. Kawahira n'aimait _pas_ les humains en général et les sorciers britannique semblaient être l'incarnation de tout ce qu'il détestait _le plus_ chez les humains. C'était donc avec une quantité plutôt malsaine de joie qu'il avait renforcé le travail de l'ancienne Arcobaleno.

Ajouté à cela que Harry, incarnait tout ce que Kawahira _aimait_ occasionnellement chez l'homme alors en sachant que ces personnes avaient _nui_ à l'enfant... Tout ceci faisait que le travail fut plus que bien réalisé.

Ce ne fut pas parce qu'il pensait que Harry aurait fait un étonnant jeune Né de la Terre. Pas du tout.)

Les pierres avaient été sculptées avec des runes et nettoyées tandis que l'infrastructure interne de la prison avait été entièrement rénovée par la Vindice. Les Arcobaleno avaient chacun contribué à la mise à niveau avant que la Vindice ne prenne le relai, rendant la prison extrêmement redoutable.

A vrai dire, elle était encore plus menaçante maintenant que lorsque les Détraqueurs avaient été en charge.

Verde avait fourni les progrès magiques imprégné de sa flamme et entre ceux-ci et les aménagement de la Vindice. Le lieu avait tout pour causer les pires cauchemard à n'importe quel criminel.

* * *

Le premier tribunal qui se déroula fut celui de Sirius Black.

La façon impitoyable dont la Vindice avait mené le Tribunal provoqua la _terreur_ dans les coeurs de tout ceux qui étaient encore en attente de leurs propres jugements.

Le fait que les informations de la Vindice étaient si complète qu'ils ont condamnés Sirius pour avoir presque entraîner que Severus Rogue soit mordu par un loup-garou. (Bien qu'il fut crédité comme temps servi. Puisque Sirius avait été emprisonné par erreur et que la peine maximale pour son action était de cinq ans avec sécurité modérée)

Ce procès avait montré que ces êtres étaient _impitoyablement impartial_.

Beaucoup de gens ont été terrifiés.

Personne ne s'éloignerait avec une _excuse_ où un _changement de cœur_ cette fois-ci.

Une justice impartial n'avait jamais semblé aussi effrayante.

* * *

Les Tribunaux se déroulèrent sur deux épuisantes semaines.

Les pénalités furent extraites en argent, terre et toute sorte de possessions matérielles. En plus du temps à Azkaban qui fut attribué.

Au moment où la dernière personne a été jugée, la population magique était encore plus effrayée par leurs nouveaux geôliers. Même si pour aucune autre raison que le fait qu' _aucune_ personne n'avait échappé aux poursuites. Pas même par la fuite où le suicide. (L'un des sombres Vindice apparaîtrait avant qu'ils ne puissent commettre l'acte. Et la chaîne absorberait tout dommage, laissant les sorciers qui avaient tentés une telle chose à implorer une miséricorde des Vindices. Qui ne viendrait pas.)

 _Pas une personne n'avait échappé à leur journée au tribunal._

 **Pas une.**

* * *

Fin de Négociation d'Hier.

* * *

L'auteur écrit une suite. (Stealing Tomorrow) Personnellement je préfère cette partie-là.

La suite est inachevée.

 **PS: J'y suis pour rien pour la longueur de CE chapitre. L'auteur l'a écrit comme ça. Étant l'épilogue étant court je ne vous fait pas attendre jusqu'à vendredi.  
**


End file.
